


Christmas miracles and beyond

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Cold, Council president, F/M, Healing, House Maid, Pain, Scar, Slow Love, Torture, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter, bonus chapters, family business, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: To him, it's just another random day of following his father's directions...To her, life has all but lost meaning and color...What happens when they reunite just days before the Christmas in a small town? Magic and miracles of this festive season is about to bless them with sweet love but there is a storm they both need to pass before experiencing this love and maybe...even afterwards..💜COMPLETE NOW💜Bonus Chapters (1, 2 & 3) are now posted!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta/Maron
Comments: 129
Kudos: 162





	1. The Mysterious Blue Girl

Vegeta folded his arms in rage. He glanced out of the window and watched as his father climbed into his own car and sped away from the small coffee shop, “That son of a bitch!”

His father’s sour mood nearly matched to his own. The two just couldn’t seem to agree on _anything_. They had come this far into the countryside in the hopes of purchasing a spacious land for expanding their business. His father wanted to open a hotel whereas his idea was fully into a lavish, family style restaurant. A dining space for relatives was a better idea since there was nothing of that sort in this small rural community. Also, the teenagers can enjoy their time together on weekends. This was the _first_ place where their ideas clashed. Then came the fact that his father was forcing him to marry a beautiful girl and settle down.

“Do you want coffee, Vegeta?” Raditz asked. He handled most of Vegeta’s business works and was one of the most trusted men.

“I will get it by myself. Leave me in peace.” He grunted.

“Okay, I am waiting in the car,” Raditz walked out too. Sighing, Vegeta looked down at the menu. His father was being too forceful regarding marriage. He thinks that people will take him more seriously if he starts a family and appears more responsible to the eyes of the media. But at the age of twenty eight, he still hasn’t found the right girl. He was soaring in the business world with his profit and brilliant ideas. But when it came to finding true love, he just wasn’t that _interested_. He was not one of those romantic fools who can charm any girl. With his reputation and bank balance, it was easy to have one night stands. Gorgeous girls were always ready to share his bed but he made sure to dispose them as soon as the _deed_ was done. There was no time in his hand to humor their silly sentiments. But having a wife is a lot of task and _responsibility_ which he was not yet prepared for…

Getting up from the chair, Vegeta went near the counter to order his drink. He had to get something warm because outside it was snowing heavily. As it was time for Christmas, the beverage list was filled with all sorts of sugary concoction which made him gag.

“Have you decided on which drink to get, sir?” A jolly, chubby lady in her mid forties asked.

He nodded and pointed at a picture, “A hot cocoa without sugar, please.”

“Coming right up, do wait for few minutes!” She chirped and disappeared inside. Vegeta tapped his fingers on the wooden counter and gazed around the busy coffee place. Due to the Christmas season, families were bustling in the small space. People stopped every now and then to get something warm to eat or drink; their hands filled with shopping bags. Yes, this town undoubtedly looked like the best place to start a family style food place with all these lively pack of residents.

Amid the crowd, his eyes landed to the nearby book shop. His curiosity was piqued. Clutching the token in one hand, he walked towards it. Few people were gathered there, finishing off their last minute shopping. Vegeta saw a girl standing and looking at a cover of a book with sincere attention. She was wearing a yellow dress with a simple red muffler wrapped around her neck; she also had tattered black boots and two bags full of groceries supporting her leg. For some reason, he felt insanely drawn towards her. Vegeta went near to see her face which was hidden behind the scarf. He was astounded by her raw beauty. The girl had very pale skin, blue eyes and lashes, a pointed nose which was red because of the harsh weather outside and soft, pink lips. This stranger had the most peculiar hair color that he had ever seen. Vegeta was in awe after seeing the light blue, silky strands. A soft smile graced her lips while her eyes scanned through the back cover. He was sure that he could stand there and watch her for hours. But this peaceful moment was brutally interrupted when the shopkeeper yanked the book from her slack grip. Both of them gasped out at the same time, though for different reasons.

“You can go now!” The burly man waved at her in a dismissive manner. A look of embarrassment crossed her face. “Please, Mr. Oolong. Let me at least read the back cover. I promise I will buy it once I have enough money saved.”

The nasty man laughed, “And when will that be? You have been coming here for two weeks now. I don’t like to spend my time on _free riders_ like you. Now shoo!”

Vegeta’s mouth opened in shock. _How dare that bastard insult her like that?_ He watched intensely as the girl reopened her purse and pulled out few loose notes. She counted the money again and let out a sad breath, “I am twenty zennies short. I-I promise to come back when I have the money. Will you keep a copy of this book aside for me?”

Oolong just mumbled something under his breath, showing clearly that he could care less about her. A dejected look crossed her hazy, cerulean eyes. She bowed her head and whispered, “Sorry.”

Vegeta didn’t know what it was but the moment he saw her picking the grocery bags, getting ready to leave the shop, he couldn’t stand there anymore, “Wait!”

She jolted at his loud tone and stared at him with round, dazzling, blue eyes. His heart drummed loudly. Vegeta coughed and smoothed his overcoat before approaching her, “How much is the book?”

“What…?”

“The book you wanted to take earlier…how much is it?”

“Oh! It’s…seventy zennies.” She told him and brushed her hair out of the face. _This young lady looked prettier upfront…_ “I’ll pay.” Vegeta took his wallet out from the back pocket without any hesitation.

“No! You really don’t have to, sir.” She was alarmed.

“I have no problem. Just consider it as a good deed done this holiday.” He took a crisp note and handed it to the man. “Give me the book she asked for.” The man nodded and hurriedly pulled it from the shelf, dusted it and started to put it in a paper bag. Meanwhile, Vegeta turned back to her, “What’s your name?”

“Bulma.” She smiled softly.

“Do you live nearby?” He handed her the bag. Their fingers brushed slightly when she accepted his gift. “Yes, I-I live two streets away, sir. Thank you so much for buying this for me.”

“Hmm, you are most welcome, Bulma. Wait a sec.” Vegeta glanced at Oolong again with a nasty scowl, “Be _kind_ and show your respect to the customers next time. If I want, I can speak with your manager about your rude behavior with this miss and have you kicked out now. You may have not noticed but I saw _everything_ and that was no way to speak to a girl.”

“Yes, I understand.” He bowed his head in shame.

Vegeta put a hand gently on Bulma’s slim waist and began to walk, “Would you like a hot drink?”

“No, no…it’s fine.” She blushed. The prettiest pink covered the apples of her cheek. He motioned at her to sit down while he went to get his order. “Are you certain that you don’t want anything to drink?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“So, Bulma…tell me more about you. Do you love to read a lot?” He took a sip of his hot cocoa.

“Yes, I do! You see, I have already completed the first two books of this series. They are available in the local library but I couldn’t find the rest of them. I love reading about Science and various researches. This one is all about plant life.”

“Good to know. Are you studying somewhere now?” Vegeta liked seeing the excitement in her eyes.

However, suddenly her smile dropped, “I-I had to stop. I was only fifteen when I gave my first year college exam but then my aunt made me drop out. I was the brightest student in my school and would have surely completed my undergrad by now.” There was pure sadness in her eyes which made Vegeta’s heart tug painfully. It was hard to imagine how someone as talented as her had to stop her education. _Was it because of a financial crisis?_

“What happened?”

Bulma looked very uneasy to share more. She glanced at the wall clock in the shop and gasped, “Oh, no…It has become so late! I have to go…” She stood up and brushed her dress. “Thank you so much for the gift, er..Mr.?”

“Mr. Oujhi.” Vegeta provided.

“Yes,” Bulma gave him a beautiful smile before collecting her belongings and rushing out. She glanced at him one last time and then disappeared in the freezing snow.

.

“…get me a copy of the report from the holiday suites in the South. They are bound to be all booked by now. Did Kakkarot send in the files or not?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, he did. I am forwarding them to you.” Raditz nodded and then hesitated a bit. “By the way, Vegeta…your father has booked another meeting with you at three in the afternoon.”

“Regarding what?” Vegeta frowned, suspicion engulfing him already.

“He wants to speak more about the land that you just bought in the small town.”

“Very well. Tell him we will speak over lunch.” Vegeta agreed and went back to his work. Fifteen minutes later, he rotated his chair to face the window. From top of the sixtieth floor, he watched the soft specks of snow falling from the grey-blue sky. His mind went back to the mysterious girl he met a week ago. Vegeta often found himself thinking about her…What was she doing now? Did she finish reading his book already? Did she once more think about him? What kind of life did she lead? It was devastating to think that she wasn’t able to pursue her dreams anymore. It was evident by the way Bulma dressed that she wasn’t financially stable. It killed a part of him knowing that because he knew he can help her. But where will he find her again? At the library…?

A sharp knock broke his stupor. Vegeta cleared his throat before giving the permission to enter.

“Vegeta…”

“Father? What are you doing here? Our meeting is at three.”

“Yes.” He took a seat in front and folded his arms on top of the table. “But I felt that we speak about it now. Have you changed your mind, son?”

“ _Have you?_ ” Vegeta bit back.

The bearded man glared at his stubborn son, “Don’t act like a brat.”

He rolled his eyes, “We already have million zennies worth of investments behind our hotel business. Let me make a choice for this one. In few years time, things will be under my control after all…”

“Fine. I will see how much turnover you can get in three months times.” His father finally relented and stood up.

“Wow, that was short.” Vegeta grinned. Usually, his old man never stops bickering about useless things.

Ignoring the snide remark, his father said, “Go and start filling the papers soon.”

The next morning, Vegeta was there to complete all the formalities. The paper work was finished by noon and he was ready to head back to his main office. But before that, he wanted to survey the surroundings of the property to see and learn more about the small neighborhood. He was driving his car by himself for a while when he spotted a flash of blue near the market place. He stopped his black range rover and squinted his eyes to see better. He was surprised by who he found there. Vegeta had thought the previous night to leave the mysterious girl from the coffee place alone. She didn’t need to be spoiled by his dirty world. But seeing the blue hair had caught his attention now. Yes, it was _her._ Bulma had two paper bags in her arms while she spoke with the fruit seller. Vegeta quickly turned off the engine. His boots crunched on the fresh ice as he held an umbrella to avoid the fast falling blizzard. He zipped his leather jacket and jogged towards her. Once he reached her vicinity, Vegeta held the umbrella over them both and tapped her right shoulder for attention.

With brows furrowed, she spun to face him, “Oh, it’s you! What are you doing here, Mr.Oujhi?”

He grinned, “I came to conduct a business in this area and then I spotted you from afar.”

“Wow! It’s nice to see you again.” She clutched the paper bag close to her chest and smiled.

“Yes.” Vegeta scratched his hair awkwardly, unsure what more to say to keep her close.

“Why don’t you allow me to buy you some sandwiches? Madam Launch makes the best ones at that bakery.” She pointed to a direction. “I still have the money which I had previously saved for the book.”

 _Very tempting…_ ”Great, but on _one condition_. You will let me pay the bill for our snacks.”

Her eyes widened, “Oh, no, no…please, sir. This is my way of showing gratitude for what you did for me.”

“Don’t argue with me, Bulma.” He told her sternly. She just pouted her lips unhappily which Vegeta found so _adorable_. He reached his hand out for her to take. She looked surprised for a few seconds before accepting his hold. A shiver went up his spine after feeling how cold her slender fingers were. He warmed it with his own; the umbrella protected them from the snow while they walked the short distance. Vegeta was once more aware of her shivering state. Did she not have the necessary warm clothes? _Then why the hell was she out in the cold all the time?_

They went inside the warm bakery and Bulma introduced him to the owner with a blushing face. She called him a _friend_. _Was he though?_ “What do you recommend?” Vegeta asked, eyeing the place with full interest once they sat down. It was quite… _pleasant_. They had all types of fresh bread, pastries and a variety of savory food as well. The whole place smelt like cinnamon and cookies because of the festive season. 

“I-I haven’t tasted all. My friend sometimes brings me here and we usually get the grilled chicken and cheese sandwich.” She told him.

“Hmm, in that case we will get that. Anything else you want?”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want you to spend much.” She bit her lip nervously.

Vegeta was stunned by her behavior once more. If it was some other girl in her place, she would definitely try to _seduce_ more out of him. “ _Money_ is not the issue here. Tell me what else you want to taste.”

She hesitated before answering, “I like their cream éclairs. The owner sometimes lets me sample those if I don’t have much cash.”

“Then we will absolutely taste those.” Vegeta got up to place their order.

The lady smiled at him, “Tell me something, boy. You like her?”

“That’s a very personal question.” Vegeta grunted, handing his card.

“Sure is,” She hummed and punched it in the machine, “I know who you are. I see your family all the time in the news.”

“And?”

Launch swallowed, “So, what are you doing with a simple girl like her? _Don’t use her_. Bulma’s life is worth so much more. The poor girl is already in a _firestorm_. She doesn’t need extra _stress_.”

Vegeta was speechless. He knew something was wrong from the very start, “What is she going through?”

“Not my place to tell. Just…be careful around her, okay?” The blonde woman smiled and handed him the card. “I will send the food to your table.”

“Yes.” He nodded. When Vegeta returned to their sitting place, Bulma was looking outside the window, her pointer finger was tracing the shape of a heart on the glass. A gloomy look was present on her face. Vegeta moved the chair to seat and she broke from the haze and smiled at him. _She was used to with masking her feelings…_ What was she going through exactly? Would she share with him? He hated how puzzling she was. _He hated himself more for caring about her_. She was just a girl who crossed his path then why was Vegeta so drawn towards her mysteries? What was the purpose of sitting with her _? He didn’t have the faintest idea…_

“Do you have any siblings, Bulma?” He started their conversation.

“No, I don’t. My parents, they died in a car accident when I was only twelve.” She looked down sadly. Vegeta felt very sorry for her. He reached across the table and took both her palms in his warm hand. “So, you live with your uncle and aunt now?” She nodded and closed her eyes when his warm thumb rubbed circles on her palm.

“How is your relationship with them?” He watched the discomfort again in her eyes. Vegeta let go of her hands when a waiter came to serve their food. They began to eat while talking, “Not the most pleasant kind. I am basically their _housekeeper_ now.”

“What? They took you out of college for that?”

She shrugged and took a small bite of her crisp sandwich. Her eyes stared at him forlornly, “I have no place to go, Mr. Oujhi. They house me and I repay them by doing all the house work, cleaning the barns and feeding the animals.”

“That is not fair at all. I will speak to your aunt. I am eager to help you financially.”

She jumped slightly and shook her head in fear, “No, please don’t! They will use the money somewhere else.”

“That’s insane. I will open an account for you and send the money there.” Vegeta argued.

“I can’t let you do that!” Bulma panicked.

“Why not?”

“I-I…I need to go.” She wrapped the single scarf around herself and picked the fruits bag.

“Wait, Bulma. Where are you going?” He stood up and followed her out of the shop.

“Please, leave me. I-I must go now.” She shrugged him off when he tried to touch her.

“I want to see you again. Give me your phone number at least so that I can help!” He insisted.

“I-I don’t have a phone. I have nothing…” She let out the last words in a soft whimper before running fast out of his reach. Vegeta could only stand there and watch her disappearing from his grasp. He wanted answers. Everything felt so, so wrong about this. It was more clear to his eyes now that she was really in some kind of trouble and he was determined to get to the heart of the matter.

Vegeta pulled his phone out and dialed Napa’s number, “Yeah, I want you to look up some info for me. _It’s urgent_.”


	2. Let The Pain End Right Here...

Bulma stared at herself in the mirror.

Her cerulean eyes that once used to be so full of life and vibrant were now a _dark_ abyss. She didn't recall the last time she was happy or smiled truly from heart. _Why was her faith scripted this horribly?_ When her parents died, she sought comfort in the arms of her aunt Abby. Growing up, Bulma was very close to this family. Aunt Abby, Uncle Den and her cousin Maron always came to their house for frequent visits. But after that unforgettable car accident, Bulma had to move to their place. The starting was somewhat _fine_. She was smart and she could sense the jealousy the family radiated because of her beauty and brains. She wasn't their real daughter after all and they made it a point to make her remember that from time to time...When she graduated high school as the topper, they weren't much impressed. Seeing her dedication for studies in college, they forcefully dragged her out. Bulma had begged and pleaded but it was no use. She was kept inside the house at all times. Six dreadful, painful and lonely years had slowly passed by...They have molded her into an obedient servant. She cleaned the house without question, slept in the musty and broken attic, did the shopping and cooking for the house, fed the animals in the barn and did all the yard works. Bulma washed their clothes and even helped Maron with her class works since she was studying. But at the end of every busy day, she had to feed herself with the leftover food from the bottom of the pan, shiver terribly all day and night in the cold winters because she had no warm clothes, get beaten by each member of this family if she failed to complete their task within the allocated time. Bulma had more than once thought about running away and informing the police. But her uncle was the council president of Edgeville Town. He had good relationship with the authority and bribed them often to hide his dirty works. She only had little money saved for which she couldn't get out of town. Even if they arrest this nasty family, where else would she go? This though always kept her in place.

When Bulma thought they couldn't get anymore cruel, they brought this grim news today. Tears rolled down her eyes silently. She didn't know how to feel anymore. _When will this suffering end?_

"Stop that whining and pack your shit. They are here to take you." Abby told her with indifference. She just stared at her freshly manicured nails, unbothered by all the unethical things they were doing to her own sister's daughter. She had always been the jealous sister out of the two.

"How...how could you?" Bulma cried. "How could you... _sell_ me for some money like I am nothing but an inanimate _object_?"

"Some money? They are offering us 100,000 zennies. It's a good thing that Mr. Vegeta finds you worth that much because you are nothing but a whinny bitch!" She mocked. They were a greedy bunch. When the businessman made them an offer to take Bulma as his own maid, they could hardly refuse hearing about the hefty sum of money they would get in exchange.

"I don't want to go, please..." She rubbed her teary eyes. "I-I will work in Madam Launch's bakery and give you all the money earned, I swear!" She tried to negotiate desperately.

"You are kidding, right?" Her aunt laughed. "You will never earn that much money, _ever_..."

Bulma fell to her knees when dizziness hit her. Cupping her hands in front of her, she begged again, "I will find a way...please...don't send me away...I don't know this man...how can you send me with him after everything I have ever done for you? I don't have any family, Aunt Abby. You...You are all I have..."

 _How pitiful was she to even consider them her family?_ Bulma shrieked in pain when her aunt yanked her hair from the roots and slapped sharply on the cheek, "Pack your things now and leave. Don't make me bring out the stick and cane you! Understand?"

"Un..derstood," She whimpered. Her body was shaking violently but she forced herself to move. Bulma pulled out a bed sheet and spread it on the floor. Silent tears rolled down as she took the few things that belonged to her. Firstly, she put the story books she owned along with all her previous certificates. She had to hide them well in the fear of getting them stolen by her aunt or worse... _burnt_. Bulma took her few clothing items, an old family picture, a pair of worn out sandals and tied the bed sheet together. She didn't even have a proper bag to carry her things. Taking the bundle in her arms, she walked out of the small attic sadly. Outside, her uncle and Maron were waiting with happy sneers. It was painful to watch their happiness because of her misery. What kind of human were they? Wouldn't they miss her at all?

"This man had _bought_ you. Do you know what that means, Bulma?" Her uncle asked. "You are to do all his household works and umm...make yourself available for his... _sexual_ needs as well. There will be severe beating if you don't follow his orders without question."

Bulma shivered with fear at that thought. "You still want to send me there after knowing it? What have I ever done wrong? I always _loved_ you like a family...I trusted and took care of you..."

"Pathetic, bitch. Stop that silly lecture. Your useless self has brought us a lot of fortune. Thank God we didn't kill you." Her aunt stated. 

"I-I wish...you didn't do this to me..." Her face was red with tears and splotchy from the earlier hit.

"Shut up!" Abby moved to hit her again when an arm stopped her. A tall man with long, shabby hair was standing there, frowning at them, "My boss will not be happy if he finds out that you damaged his _good_."

She took a deep breath, "Right. Take this maid away, Mr. Raditz."

"So long, cousin!" Maron ridiculed from behind as Bulma walked out of the door. She shivered uncomfortably as the harsh winds hit her uncovered skin. The muscled man took her belongings from her hand and put it in the passenger sit. Next, he opened the door of the back seat and waited for her to get in. Bulma hesitated. She was very scared of what her fate would bring next. What if the owner is worse then her uncle and aunt?

"Get in." Raditz motioned to her. Reluctantly, she got inside the car where someone was already seated. With hesitation, she lifted her eyes and stared. She was shocked with the familiarity and gasped in surprise,"...Mr. Oujhi?"

"Yes, Bulma. It is me." Vegeta nodded.

"I-I...don't understand." She hiccuped. "You...you _purchased_ me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, but why...?" Bulma continued to cry.

"After you left that day, I set my men to look for you. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore." Vegeta watched intently as she shook with cold.

"Where to next, Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"Home. And dial the heater up. She is freezing." Taking his coat off, he wrapped it around her small figure and pulled her close to his chest. Vegeta held her while she cried miserably. "Shh...everything will be okay." He consoled and kissed her forehead with gentleness that he didn't know he possessed before. Vegeta watched her vulnerable face as she slept in his arms. She must have been very tired...

"Napa's information was correct then." Raditz's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel while he drove. "They treat her so poorly. It's a miracle that she survived there for this long."

"Hmm, our first mission is complete. _We have saved her_." Vegeta's grip on her body tightened with possessiveness. "Soon, they will be sent to jail. The whole fucking family."

"Good, good." Raditz nodded. "But I am beginning to think that you have the hots for her, Vegeta. She is a young girl, ya know. Turning _21_ soon."

"Shut up and drive." Vegeta muttered, dismissing the conversation and looking out of the window. He heard Raditz chuckling from the front and an unusual warmth filled in his cheeks.

After two hours of long drive, they finally arrived at his place. The guards opened the metal gates as his car pulled up in front of the vast, duplex compound. Vegeta had a pool, basketball court and garden surrounding his house. His garage consisted of numerous sports car, SUVs and motor bikes. Vegeta didn't have any personal desire of collecting those. His younger brother happened to send him few every once in a while. Tarble owned a vehicle business and was rocking in his own field.

"I will park the car. Do you want me to order some takeaway for you?" His associate asked.

"No, I got that covered. Just bring her things inside and then you may leave." Vegeta nodded and shook the sleeping beauty gently to wake her up. "Come on, Bulma. We are at my place." She looked disoriented for a while before she took his hand for support and got out from the car.

"You live here?" She asked, while looking left and right in amazement.

"Yes," He squeezed her hand proudly. "I will give you a tour tomorrow morning."

The dinner table was already set with a delicious bowl of pasta, spicy chicken wings, a chocolate tart and juice. "Who cooked all these?"

"Nina, she works here as the cook. You can meet her tomorrow. Nina has been with my family for twenty years now." Vegeta guided her to the kitchen so that she could wash her hands.

"But...why did you bring me then, Mr. Oujhi?" Bulma was genuinely confused. When he remained silent, she gulped, "Is it because...you want to..." The shy girl couldn't continue her sentence anymore.

"Want to what?" He served her a plate filled with the chicken, cheese goodness.

"...bed me?"

"What?" He was speechless. 

"Sorry, that's what uncle Den said."

"No, shit...that son of bitch is up to no good." He scowled and pulled a chair out to help her sit.

Bulma giggled at his comment. _Such a lovely noise..._ "You are right. They were so mean to me always."

"Not anymore. You will stay with me here from now on. Under my care." Vegeta reassured her. He watched her take small bites of food. He felt at ease...it was so nice to have company in his empty house. _This was a welcome change._ When dinner was over, Vegeta personally tended to Bulma's wound on the cheek. He pressed an ice bag there and watched as she winced because of pain and coldness at the same time.

"You can pick any room from the house but I will prefer if you stay close to mine." Vegeta escorted her to a spare room. "I got it cleaned for you."

Bulma's blue eyes widened. For how long was he making preparations for her arrival? What was his true motive? Even though this man have been nothing but nice ever since they met, she still didn't trust him fully.

"You can unpack and put your things in the closet." Vegeta pointed at the spacious, wall cabinets. Bulma sat down on the edge of the bed, "There isn't...much to unpack."

"Hmm, I will take you shopping tomorrow and you can pick up some necessary items."

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Oujhi? Please...let me know your intention know before I get my hopes up for no apparent reason." The blue haired girl spoke in a soft voice. Vegeta sighed. He wanted to have this conversation with her but he needed more time. That's because he wasn't sure himself why he was doing this. He sat down beside her on the bed, "I don't know, Bulma. I saw you that day in the cafe and was intrigued. When the salesman misbehaved with you, it angered me. So, I helped you. Did you finish that book?"

"Yes," She smiled. "I read it full before our second meeting. Can you sign it for me with that date? I-I want to remember this gesture forever."

"Sure," Her words made him very happy. "When we met the second time, you left me in worry. You were scared about something which alarmed me. I was curious and wanted to know more. Thank God, I did...You deserve so much more than the way they treat you."

She sighed, "Still...it wasn't right of you to... _buy_ me like that. I am a human being who should be allowed her own freedom of speech. We are not in the medieval ages anymore where humans are traded as slaves."

"Your uncle has so much greed for wealth. So, I figured that this was the only way they would let you go. And yes, you are completely free now, _as you should be._ Remember the time you called me your friend?"

Bulma nodded. Her cheeks colored when she reached out and took his right hand in hers silently. Vegeta solidified their hold, "Now as a friend, I want to help you. I have the money thankfully which means you will start your studies soon."

"What?" She jumped. Her blue eyes widening with glee. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I will talk with the West City education board. In four months time, there will be an exam session like always. You can give your second year college board tests then with the registration from any given institution."

"I-I...I don't know what to say, Mr. Oujhi!" Bulma burst into tears. "That will make me the happiest! But...how will I prepare myself? It has been...a while. And...I am out of touch."

"Hmm," Vegeta thought about that briefly. "You can take help from the internet, buy the necessary books and study at home. I will arrange a private tutor for you if you tell the subjects which are hard to you. But you must continue your studies."

Bulma nodded eagerly. She was ecstatic to start her new life. The blue haired girl sniffed and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much. Pinch me, this all is...appearing almost _dream_ like."

Vegeta grinned. _She felt so good in his arms..._ They sat there for the longest time in each other's silent company before he removed himself from her soft hold, "You need to go to bed now. I will see you in the morning."

Bulma laid down on the softest mattress. Despite being tired, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with all the new opportunities that might come. 

_Will he really help her?_

_Will her new life...be better than the previous one after all?_

Hours later, after thousands of silent musings, she finally escaped into the dreamland with a happy smile.

.


	3. Adjusting With New Life

Bulma was mesmerized with the colorful beauty of the garden. She breathed in the sweet air and smiled. Vegeta had a place for a small, glass greenhouse trap. The intention of this was to have plants growing even in vicious winters. Growing up, she had always loved flowers. Her cheeks warmed with a hint of shyness when Vegeta plucked a white lily and stuck it behind her ear. He took her right hand and tugged towards the house, "Let's go now. We need to eat breakfast and after that I will take you to my office."

Once inside, she chatted with the lady Nina while preparing the food. "I am telling you, my dear. Go and start eating. I can finish this task."

"It's fine! I love to work, really." Bulma smiled at her and flipped the pancakes while she poached eggs. "When I lived with my aunt, I had to do all the house work. It has become a habit. Sitting idle makes me bored now."

"Such a lovely girl you are." Nina patted her shoulder and served the bacon, bread toast and eggs to the table where Vegeta was already sitting and going through his mails in the laptop.

"Send her to eat. We are running late," Vegeta told her.

"I am coming!" Bulma rushed in with a plate stacked high with fluffy pancakes and two bottles of syrup. She served a bit of everything to Vegeta and then began to eat as well.

"I never asked...what kind of job do you do?" Bulma asked, forking a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Vegeta folded his sleeves and smiled at her, "You still don't know?" She shook her head with confusion. It escaped him how she never saw him on the TV or newspaper. His lifestyle more than often made the headlines. Mostly it was about the big deals his company made with others but there were plenty gossips as well regarding _women_.

"You will see once we get there. By the way, I ordered few items for you last night and they have arrived through express shipping. I got you a shoulder bag and some clothes."

"Can I carry some books from your home library? I promise to replace them again."

"Of course." He dabbed his face with a napkin and stood up. "It's seven already. You got fifteen minutes tops to get ready."

"Okay." Bulma ran upstairs to her bedroom. There, she found a violet colored turtle neck sweater, a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a cute carry on bag. Bulma felt extremely giddy seeing the new items. How long has it been since she wore proper new clothes? Brushing the tears away, she quickly changed into her outfit and watched herself in the mirror. The happiest reflection greeted her. She brushed her straight, shoulder length, teal colored hair and put it into a messy ponytail. The drawer of her dresser contained a bunch of new makeup items. She frowned, "What are these used as?" Reading through the guidelines, she applied a little chap stick and face powder.

Vegeta was already waiting impatiently in a grey suit when Bulma came out with a bag full of books. He scanned her appearance and nodded with satisfaction, "Let's go." Holding hands, they got inside the car. The same muscular man drove them to his office. Bulma glanced out of the window and watched the busy city streets passing by. People were rushing even this early. There were small children holding their mother's hand to school while other's walked with friends in groups. The big coffee shops were filled with people who were dropping to get some breakfast. Few clothing stores were decorated for the Christmas which was fast approaching. Soon, they arrived in the corporate area and the car stopped in front of a tall building. Bulma felt nervous seeing the swarm of suited men and women getting inside the building. She took her bag and followed Vegeta to the elevator. The workers greeted him with respect and stared at her curiously.

"...get the reports ready for this morning's meeting." Vegeta told his secretary. "I don't want any delay. The work needs to start immediately for my restaurant." 

"Yes, sir." The woman nodded and clicked few buttons on her tablet, her heels clicked on the marbled floor when she walked to her desk. Bulma got in the elevator with Vegeta but panicked when a group of men crowded the place, separating them from each other. Lots of buttons were pressed and she didn't have the faintest clue when to get out. Her eyes were concentrated on his signature spiky hair the whole time. Seconds passed and the men got out one by one till the two of them remained only. She let out a silent breath and grabbed his hand. It has become like a routine. She loved his soothing touch and he never complained. They walked out together and he punched in a code to open the doors of his office.

"Okay, judging from the long walk up here...you are the boss of this place." Bulma said, her eyes taking in the wonderful interior of his work room.

"Yes, you are a smart girl. My family manages a chain of different enterprises but mostly hotels." Vegeta draped his coat on the back of his chair and powered his laptop. "Why don't you make two cups of coffee? You will find the necessary things in that trolley."

"Sure." She placed her bag on the velvet couch and went to prepare their drinks. "Do you take sugar with coffee, Mr. Oujhi?"

"No." Vegeta began his work. He was checking the data of one of his recent launched hotels when she came with the cup. "How is your face now?"

"It's okay." She sighed and leaned down to place the drink. Vegeta took this opportunity and placed a quick kiss on her cheek over the wound. He had been wanting to do that for a long time, "I have a spare laptop and notebooks that you can use for studies." He handed her the items and Bulma obediently sat down on the couch and began her task.

Biting her lower lip, she looked up the recent syllabus of the same eight subjects she would be sitting for. She noted down few things and by the next hour, she already created a checklist for every topic she needed to go through. Bulma had always been an organized student which helped to finish her works smoothly. Vegeta's workers came in and went but she paid them no attention. The blue head was completely engrossed with her own studies.

At eleven, Vegeta ended one important call with his father and rested against his chair. He stared across the room at her. Bulma was so lost with her studies that she hadn't once looked up. He admired her dedication. She looked regal sitting there with a laptop and notebooks. _That was her place..._ He felt happy to invest for her education. Vegeta had a good feeling that Bulma will make good name some day. His eyes narrowed when he saw her chewing the cap of the pen. Those lush, pink lips...He was dying for a taste. Would she let him...? Or she will be scared and think that it's inappropriate. Suddenly what Raditz said the previous night came back to his mind. Is she too _young_ for him? Truth be told, he didn't care about the age gap. No other female had enticed him as much as this blue goddess. Vegeta was charmed by her rare beauty, intact innocence and undying hunger for learning new things. It escaped him how she managed to see this world with positiveness despite the trauma she had gone through. The phone rang again and it was time for him to attend a meeting which would last through lunch time. He stood up and walked towards her, "I have a meeting now which will run late. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure," She smiled. "I have so much to do."

"Good, I will ensure that your lunch is sent here. Use the restroom if you have to." Vegeta nodded and left.

By the time the clock struck two, Bulma was done reading half way through her Biology syllabus. She had found a pdf file of the book which helped her tons. Now, she was enjoying premium quality dumplings. It was so soft, warm and the filling inside was heavenly. The sweet and sour sauce complimented it too. Standing up, she stretched her aching limbs and looked out of the window. "Wow, the view is so cool! But it's too high." She twirled across the room and giggled. It was so strange how her life had turned completely upside down in twenty four hours. Bulma hummed a soft melody and arranged her things neatly. She waited for Vegeta but soon found herself falling asleep.

Something brushed against Bulma's face, jolting her awake. Vegeta was sitting next to her on the couch, looking down with his hand still on her cheek.

"Hi, I didn't mean to wake you," he said in a low voice. Her breath caught in her throat by his close proximity and she was extremely conscious of his thumb near her mouth. As if Bulma's thoughts drew his attention, his gaze fell to her lips and she felt his thumb brushing against it. "You look so beautiful."

Her heart stuttered at his unexpected compliment and she cleared her throat and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Um, is your work done?"

Vegeta smirked at her question as if he knew the effect he had on her. "Everybody's gone, Bulma. It's just you and me here."

"What? How long have I been asleep?" The blue head tried to sit up but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Relax," he said and she plopped obediently back down on the couch. "You've only been sleeping for like two hours now."

"Oh, my God, it's late," She muttered, running a hand across her forehead. "Sorry for that."

His hand returned to cradle her face. "I'll take you home. There's no rush to leave." His hand slid down her throat and brushed against her chest.

"Mr. Oujhi?" Something about his touch made her electrified. There was no doubt that he was a good looking man with stern, charcoal eyes, sharp nose and a crazy spiky hair. His caramel skin and muscular body added more handsomeness.

"Shh...I will have to spank your lovely bottom if you ever call me that again. My last name is for people who work for me…or for those who are scared. The people who are closest to me call me Vegeta.”

Bulma smiled at him. Using his first name was one thing, but having him consider her close to him was another. It pleased her a lot, "Okay... _Vegeta_."

"Hmph." He nodded with satisfaction. His name sounded wonderful in her melodious voice. Leaning down, he pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of her lips which made her gasp. Vegeta wanted to make his intention clear bit by bit. _He wanted her..._ There was no need for hide and seek about that.

"It's getting very cold outside. Let's go home and then I will show you how to do online shopping." Vegeta pulled her up.

"What for?" Bulma mumbled. Her face hot from his affections. "For few of the necessary things." He replied and they got ready to go home.

It was dark already when they arrived home. Bulma showered and pulled on a comfy hoodie which previously belonged to Vegeta. She towel dried her hair and went down to see what Vegeta was doing. She found him in the kitchen wearing a matching grey hoodie and making hot chocolate for them both. "Let me help!" Bulma voluntarily stepped forward, pulled out the marshmallows and dipped it in the mug after the drinks were ready. 

"This is delicious." She smiled.

"Back to business. Come with me," They sat down in the living room in front of the fireplace and Vegeta pulled out a brand new macbook in rose gold color with a similar iphone. “These are for you.”

“Me?” Bulma’s eyes widened. “Oh, but you didn’t have to.”

“You need it for your school work and to contact me when we are apart.” Vegeta powered the laptop and logged in a fashion website. They sat side by side while he showed her how to pick items and put them in the cart. Vegeta was very helpful while picking what he thought would look best on her. When the part came where she had to select some undergarments, he looked away playfully but Bulma caught him giving fleeting glances several times, "I think...blue and lacy items would look _exquisite_ on you." She was surprised by his forwardness.

“I am sure we got enough.” Bulma said after Vegeta forced her to pick a total of _hundred and thirty three_ items!

“Maybe for now.” He nodded.

The two of them parted ways after dinner. Bulma went to her room and pulled out her books to finish some reading. Then she watched a makeup tutorial on her new phone to pass time.The girl was wearing a beautiful bathing suite which made her self-conscious about her own body. She put her phone aside and stood in front of the full length mirror. After debating with herself for a while, she took off the hoodie and winced seeing her unpleasant reflection. She always avoided looking at herself after every beating. The poor girl couldn't stomach it...But today she had gathered the courage... _and immediately wished that she hadn't._ Long, nasty red marks from the whip covered her pale flesh. There were three prominent, vertical hits from her chest passing to her belly button, a big burn mark on her left waistline, several rough scratches covering her whole backside. This was all done by her aunt and Maron whenever she defied them regarding the smallest issues. Bulma raised her trembling arm and stared at the two fresh cuts from her own self harm. It was done two months ago with a sharp blade when Abby locked her up in the attic for a whole day without any food or water. Bulma was so frustrated that all she wanted to do was end her life. This portrayed nothing but her weakness. She still burned with pain and fear thinking about those hard blows falling on her flesh while she cried for mercy again and again. Their cruel laughter and dirty words rang in her ears.

Bulma knew she was happy at the moment. There was no doubt about that. But these scars will follow her forever and no man would ever accept her after seeing this ugly side. _She had been scarred for_ _life..._ Bulma sat down and began to cry. Her chest heaved with anguish and years of pain. Bulma wasn’t a fool. She saw the way Vegeta looked at her with love and gentleness. Would he still like her after knowing the truth? _He had called her beautiful today but what would he really think when he sees and knows about the **real** her?_

.


	4. Cruel Plots & Drunken Thoughts

Abby swayed her hips with the loud music which was blasting from the speaker. She had a hamper of dirty clothes in her hands. She set it down in front of the brand new washing machine and grinned, "This thing is a life saver! Works _faster_ too." She put the used clothes inside and poured the liquid detergent in. The woman couldn't even start the switch when her daughter came stumbling in.

"Mom! Daddy just called and said that he had settled the papers for my boutique! Isn't that great?" Maron squealed with excitement. At 23 years, she still acted like a child sometimes. The immature girl had finished her school at 18, taken several online classes and attended few fashion workshops. She was a mediocre student with big, big dreams. _Bigger than her potential most of the times._

"That is indeed wonderful, my dear," Her mother nodded. "You should start sketching down your ideas. That's how designers do it."

"Meh, they'll come together in no time," She twirled a strand of her _'colored'_ light blue hair with a malicious smile. "I kinda...stole few designs from pinterest already. Eeeh! I am beyond excited to start working." The airhead girl was bursting with eagerness. All the money they earned from _sending_ Bulma away was coming to good use. Maron gasped and pulled out her phone, "You got to see something."

"What?" Abby asked, finally turning the machine on. She rubbed her delicate hands on a rug and gazed at the screen of her daughter's phone. "What...?" There was a picture of Vegeta Oujhi, one of the most successful businessmen in West City. He looked dashing as ever in a grey suit. What confused her was the girl holding his hand. _It was Bulma..._ Why the hell were they holding hands???

"You guys said he will treat her poorly. What is this?" Maron whined like a child.

"What is this _indeed_...." The blonde woman was surprised as well. The picture which was taken by the Paparazzi clearly captured her smiling face. She was wearing a very _trendy_ , purple sweater. _Had their plans to make her suffer more failed? Was this hung of a man treating her better than them?_ "It won't last. He has a reputation of getting disinterested in girls every now and then." She commented with jealousy. It was shocking how her own darling daughter hadn't caught the attention of a rich man yet and here the filthy girl was already taking the biggest fish of the sea! While both females were loudly fuming, the man of the house entered, "How are my lovely ladies?"

"Daddy look!" Maron shoved the phone in her father's face. "She is smiling! Mr. Vegeta is treating her well."

Den's eyes turned cold as the Antarctic glaciers, "I discovered something today. That _bitch_ already knew him. She was just putting on an act the other day." The mother, daughter duo gasped, "Really?"

"Yes, I was at the council just now. It appears that Mr. Vegeta had sent his men there first to ask about her then coming to our place for striking the deal. He learned the ins and outs about us from the whole neighborhood before knocking the door."

"The whole plot is _flipping_. My, I need to sit down." Abby fanned her burning face. They gathered at the foyer, minds already mapping their next tactic. Suddenly, Maron burst into fake tears.

"What is it darling?" Both her parents rubbed her shoulders in concern. They were always protective about their only sweet baby.

"I-I...am so much better than her," her lips puffed. "That ugly duckling doesn't deserve him. It's me...who should be with him."

"Just wait. We will think of something soon enough. _Vegeta Oujhi_ will be seized by us for staging this plan." Den promised with smoldering eyes.

.

Vegeta was up bright and early the following morning like usual. But decided to skip working out because he already had an early meeting with an interior designer regarding his food place which required a new look. He took a good five minutes in selecting his outfit for the day. Arranging a navy suit set, a burgundy tie, white shirt, watch and belt on his bed, he went to shower. The finest male specimen groaned feeling his hard, morning wood. He stood in the burning hot water and closed his eyes, trying to emerge into a quick fantasy world. His hands moved lazily over his silken pole when a pair of blue eyes entered his vision. He imagined Bulma's naked body, writhing on his bed. Her thighs spread wide, cheeks flushed, belly quivering with unknown anticipation while she pleaded for him to take her. She must have the smoothest, pale flesh. _So pristine and pure..._ A moan slipped his lips thinking about what she tastes like. So sweet, fresh and enticing like a candy. Just as Vegeta started thinking about her round breasts, he came all over the shower wall, " _Fuck..._ " That was quick...

Supporting his head on the glass door of the stall, he breathed heavily. It was scary how much hold that blue doll had on him. _She was sweet like a fairy._

Vegeta got ready and sprinkled his expensive cologne. He took his car keys since Raditz had day off that day and peeked his head inside Bulma's room. He wasn't surprised to see her up already. She did mention that she was an early riser. What confused him was the fact that she was sitting silently and rubbing at her red, puffy eyes, "Good morning."

Bulma looked at him with wary, blue eyes. She didn't smile which was concerning. She was always like a bright flower, "Morning."

"Are you okay?" He stood in front of her and inspected her unhappy face.

"Yes, do you mind if I sleep some more?"

"Not at all."

"I-I...didn't sleep well last night." She confessed.

Vegeta let out a relieved sigh. She was going to be fine once she has adequate sleep. "I will ask Nina to keep a look on you then. Keep your phone close so that I can contact."

She nodded and got under the covers. Her eyes dropped and within seconds, she was asleep.

Bulma woke up at noon feeling energized. She saw few texts from Vegeta on her phone and replied to them while getting ready for shower. Her tummy rumbled for attention so she went down for eating. 

"How are you feeling, my dear?" The old woman asked.

"Good, thank you." She smiled and looked at the pots in the kitchen for food.

"Sit down, I will make you a plate." Nina pushed her in a chair and chatted with her. She presented Bulma with delicious fried rice and a boiled egg. "Vegeta ordered me to ensure that you eat healthy food today. He was very worried about you."

"Really?" Bulma paused mid bite. Her blue eyes going wide with amazement.

"Aha," Nina smiled. She sponged the plates and said, "He cares about you a lot. I would say, you are the best catch out of all the girls he previously dated!" Only after the words had been out did the woman realize what she had said. "Oh, I am sorry...I was just babbling and..."

"No, no...It's fine. Mr. Oujhi and I are not dating. He is just a friend who is helping me out in difficult times." Bulma swallowed the food and smiled forcefully. She went to the home library which was in second floor to study. Placing all her belongings on the desk, Bulma wandered about. She read all the book titles and the back cover, excited to know more. Half an hour later, she came across a rack where all the magazines were kept. Most of them had Vegeta's family featured on the cover which is why they were collected seperately. Sitting on the soft carpet, she read through the contents. The blue head was eager to know about his family. They appeared pretty famous like him. It was astonishing that his father had a matching name. Bulma giggled at that discovery. They looked identical too, "Maybe that's why..." However, his father had brown hair, a french beard and was taller. Vegeta's mother was beautiful with silky black hair, a slim figure and matching caramel skin. She owned a fashion store. Bulma stopped reading once she realized that the order they placed last night was from her store! "Wow, I can't wait to try the clothes now." She was a bit puzzled why Vegeta never mentioned it.

Bulma read about Tarble next from another magazine. He was only 22 and had a flourished empire of different models of cars. Tarble was shorter than his brother and so cute. Bulma skimmed through the pages and felt guilty at one point. She should be studying and not wasting time like this! Just as she was getting up, her eyes landed on an open page. It had a picture of Vegeta with a super model. The two of them were standing close, their bodies touching while they held hands. Her name was Celipa. She had short hair and a body of a goddess. The insecurities of the previous night rushed back. Bulma glided her finger over the glossy picture of her flawless body. Vegeta deserved a woman like her- beautiful, confident on her own skin and fresh. _These were things that she couldn't ever be..._

Bulma shook her head and smiled. It wasn't like she was searching for love at the moment or he clarified that he wanted them to be a thing. He obviously had eyes for someone already. Besides, she had to get her life back together which was her main agenda. _But that was the thing about love, it always appears at the most random time when one is least expecting it._ She returned to her academic books and spent the next six hours in a rigorous study session.

Vegeta was in a cranky mood when he arrived home. His father was again spewing bullshit about marriage when he didn't want to settle down for maybe a few more years. He wanted to first enjoy his power when their business is handed to him. Vegeta planned to travel the world and make his hotels a global enterprise. Sighing, he poured himself a glass of crisp wine and climbed the stairs. He wanted to see what the blue minx was up to. It felt strange to spend the whole day without her. But it was also necessary that they concentrate on their own thing. Thinking about seeing her was making his heartbeat fast like a wimpy teenager. He knocked once and let himself in. Bulma was sitting with a huge carton box.

"Hey, this just came in mail. I am super curious so got it in." Bulma gave him one of her dazzling smiles that made his knees weak. It was good to see that her happy mood was back again.

"Open it up," He sipped his drink, placed it on the bedside table and sat down. She nodded and used scissors to cut through all the ropes and tapes. "Be careful." He didn't want her to cut herself.

"Do you want to lift the lids?" She asked childishly.

"It's just female garments, Bulma." He rolled his eyes.

"Still..." She showed him her tongue playfully and finally opened the box. Vegeta enjoyed her cute reactions from the distance while she pulled out one after another item and passed on comments. "Wow, look at this blue, sparkly dress. I need to try it on!" She rushed inside the restroom. Vegeta chugged down the rest of his drink and loosened his tie, getting comfortable on her bed. Minutes later, Bulma came out looking very pleased. She twirled in front of him, "What do you think?"

"Hmm, nice. You make it look prettier though."

"Thanks!" She watched herself in the mirror and tugged on the sleeves roughly to cover her wrists. A look of panic passed her eyes. Vegeta knew this kind of emotion right away. Living in this business world had taught him that much. But it seemed like an unmatched reaction in this case. Maybe the alcohol in his system was making him have this absurd thoughts. 

"I-I will go change."

"Wear this orange sundress next." Vegeta handed her a sleeveless, loose dress which had a bunch of sunflowers printed. It was a perfect attire for summer. Bulma gulped and took the cloth from his hand. She also picked a black cardigan on her way. He threw his coat aside and pressed his face on her pillow. Vegeta was delighted by her sweet scent. He let out soft growls and nuzzled his face deeper.

"I am here." Bulma stood there looking a bit vulnerable. Her eyes were alert seeing his messy hair and hazy eyes, "You look beautiful...marvelous...splendid."

"Are you okay, Mr. Oujhi?" She peered at him with concern.

"Uh, not again. Say my name, Bulma..." His voice dropped to a huskier note. Vegeta towered over her. Her beautiful face looked conflicted, "V-Vegeta...are you okay?"

"Yes, _sweetheart_..." He pinched her cheek and touched her waist, moving so that she was facing the mirror and he was behind her. She gasped when their bodies touched which set both of them in a blazing flame, "This dress looks good on you."

Bulma blushed, "Yes, you already mentioned that."

"So what? I will say it again." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his shoulder, "You are so _damn_ beautiful, Bulma."

"Well uh, your mother do make some unique designs." She replied nervously.

His sharp eyes reopened, "How do you know that?"

 _Oh, no..._ "You see...Nina told me!"

"Hmph," Vegeta gave her an unsatisfied look. He decided to let the lie slide this time. Gathering her soft, blue strands in a bunch, he bared her neck and placed soft kisses, "Why don't you model a bathing suit for me? I can tell that you are hiding some sexy curves." 

Bulma became anxious hearing that. In fact, his whole behavior was just so weird tonight. What had gotten into the disciplined, rational and strong man all of a sudden, "I-I think that...it's highly inappropriate. Why...are you flirting with me?"

"Am I?" Vegeta kissed her cheek. Did this adorable girl think of him as an uncle? Why was it inappropriate? He had every right to shower her with love. They were both adults. 

"Look, Mr..no, uh...Vegeta. Let me take you to your room. You are clearly intoxicated at the moment and not thinking properly." Bulma got away from his reach which made him pout. She grabbed his hands strongly and guided him out of her room.

"Wait, I want to stay in your room." He slurred.

"Gosh, who messed with your head?"

"My father..." He grinned when she was finding it difficult to move him. "He wants me to get _married_."

She stiffened, "Yes, and what's wrong with that? Are you scared of...commitment?"

"As of now..." He grunted and plopped on his King sized bed, "Gimme a goodnight kiss." 

"No."

"Do it!"

Reluctantly, Bulma leaned down. The blue haired girl was fully prepared to place a kiss on his left cheek when he moved his face swiftly the last moment and their lips brushed. Bulma jumped away, "Hey!"

"Sorry." He laughed. "Thank you. _Nite_."

Bulma rubbed her sweaty forehead and closed his door. She went back to her room and arranged her closet. The blue head had to find a way of concealing her wounds in the future. Specially the two nasty, blade marks on her wrist. She made her bed next and laid down. Her body was still shivering from Vegeta's sexual charge. Why did he act like that around her? She scoffed. Probably cause she was the closet female in his vicinity. But Bulma hated to think so cheaply about him. He had always been nice to her and never tooooo forceful. He had called her beautiful many times tonight...It has to mean something, right? After an hour, she clamped her eyelids shut and willed her mind to fall asleep. Bulma didn't want to dwell with this insane thoughts any longer...

.


	5. Revelations...

Vegeta mumbled in his sleep. His head was throbbing with a terrible migraine. It was a _really, really_ bad idea to drink with Raditz at the pub before coming home...only to have some _more_. He turned around and sighed happily when something soft caressed his forehead. The silky touch continued its course before reaching his spiky hair. A gentle message followed, "...are you okay?"

"Hmm," he frowned and finally opened his bloodshot eyes. A pair of concerned, blue eyes greeted him. _Bulma..._ "Good, I am good..."

She sighed in relief and leaned back. "I have some water and a medicine for your hangover." She helped him sit up and watched curiously while he took them.

"I hope I wasn't too much of a trouble to you last night." He said, handing the glass to her.

Bulma looked down and tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, "No...it was okay."

"Bullshit." He startled her by that comment. So, he decided to elaborate, "I always remember my drunk conversations. I hope you weren't too...uncomfortable with this sudden _irrational_ behavior."

"It's alright." She smiled. Her heart melted hearing his sincere apology.

"Hmm, it was heck of a day." Vegeta sighed and finally moved to get up.

Bulma instantly felt insecure. Did that mean that...he really didn't think that she was beautiful? _Oh heck, it wasn't important now._

She stood up and followed him outside. "Since Nina is already on Christmas break, I will whip up something for you real quick."

"Sure, do that." Vegeta nodded. He went to his study room and powered his laptop to check the mails. With squinting eyes, he scanned through them quickly. From the looks of everything, it would be another long and shitty ass day. Since it was the last working day before the holidays, his workers were suddenly requiring his sole attention on every _damn_ thing. Sighing, he put the laptop in sleeping mode and leaned against the revolving chair. He closed his eyes for a moment of peace.

The drunken words from last night resurfaced... _"Why don't you model a bathing suit for me? I can tell that you are hiding some sexy curves."_

 _Bloody hell..._ He did actually molest her after that.

Vegeta could only imagine what Bulma must be thinking about him right now. She was such a sweet girl and so refrained herself from lashing out at him. But who could blame? This blue temptress was just so cute, innocent and sexy at the same time. Shaking his head, the sleep mused man went to take a shower and awaken his senses before he does something ridiculous again.

By the time Vegeta stepped down in a fitted, charcoal suit, Bulma was already done preparing breakfast. She was happily munching on a toast and watching a video on her phone. He took in her appearance. The blue vixen was wearing a mauve colored, fluffy sweater with yoga pants. Her body was slightly bent over the marble counter with her pert bottom in the air. Fuck...Vegeta licked his lips at such an exotic sight. He was still gawking at her when their eyes met. She stood straight quickly with a blushing face, "Umm...I got the food ready."

"Yes," he nodded and took a seat, "Why don't you go and get ready as well?"

"Oh, am I going with you today?" Vegeta found her surprised expression adorable. _Everything about her was refreshing..._

"Yes, I don't want you to stay home alone the entire day since I will be working late. At least my mind would be at peace if you are with me." He explained.

"Okay, let me pack my things." She strode out of the kitchen in a hurry.

 _Such a sweet little thing..._ Shaking his head with a smirk, the devious man began to put jelly on his toast.

.

It was raining heavily that morning when Vegeta drove them to his office. He was already speaking to five men regarding different topics the moment he stepped out of the car while Bulma tried to keep up with their fast pace. His personal secretary updated him about the events of the day before he was through. He pressed the elevator button and joked, "Stay close to me if you don't want to get drown like the last time." 

They followed the crowd into the packed compartment. He stood near the back and Bulma settled herself in front of him. She was lost into her own little world while clutching onto her book bag close to her chest. The blue haired girl was still thinking about which topics of Chemistry she would review next when she felt him inching closer to her and place a warm hand on her lean waist. Their bodies brushed slightly and she could feel the heat falling in waves off of him, ridding her of any remnants of winter chill and rain that lingered from their short walk to the building. And to her added surprise, she felt Vegeta stepping subtly closer. His warm breath fanned the back of her head and then his nose buried itself softly into her hair. Bulma could feel and hear him inhale the scent of her.

Doors opened and closed, people rushed in and got off, they fussed with their cell phones or just stood there, waiting and indifferent, in the crowded stuffy box. Her breath caught when the tip of his nose glided up the shell of her ear and then a shallow puff of air fell from her lips when he teasingly bit into her skin.

_What was he doing....?_

Something about their contact was wicked and taboo. Bulma felt her body becoming unusually warm and fuzzy. This intimate gestures were so new to her.

The doors opened for one final time and they walked out. Vegeta guided her to his personal room as if the past minute or so didn't even happen.

"Here you go, darling." Raditz placed a takeaway box in front of Bulma. She looked up in confusion and then glanced at the clock. It was almost four in the evening and way past lunch time. Where had all the time gone?

"Vegeta asked me to get food for you."

"Thank you so much, sir." She smiled and accepted it. Opening the box, she found two, mini- chicken sliders and fries. It was surprising to see the tall man sitting beside her with his own box of food. "I hope you like chicken."

"Yes, of course! I-I will just go and wash my hands." Bulma put away her notebooks and disappeared in the washroom. When she returned, she saw Raditz eyeing one of her worksheets. 

"So...you have all Science subjects for college, huh? What do you want to be? An engineer...?"

"Not so sure yet but I do love studying the topics of bio technology." She admitted shyly.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool." He dug into his own food and she followed after. "I am Raditz by the way. Vegeta's most trusted friend...um, no not friend. _Advisor_." He amended with a laugh.

"Yes, I know you. You were there that night...when I left my aunt's home."

"Hmm, yes. So, tell me about yourself, Bulma. If you got Vegeta all whipped for ya I have to know more about you."

"Uh, I am sorry...?"

He laughed, "The poor bloke has the hots for you. Don't tell him I said that. He is going to bury me alive."

Bulma's heart pounded. What was this man saying. "I don't understand, sir..."

"Hey, you can call me Raditz. And things will get clear soon if he even has the balls to admit it. Just know that he cares about you a lot."

The blue head glanced at her lap, "I-I do know that. Mr. Oujhi has given me a chance to fulfill my dreams again. I feel like any normal girl now."

"That's good." The long haired man's eyes softened hearing her genuine appreciation. Vegeta was right. She actually was one gem of a girl. "Anyways, tell me about your hobbies."

And just like that, they spent the rest of the evening. It was somewhat fun for Bulma. Raditz was a very humorous guy. He made silly jokes constantly, gave her serious advises for her study prep, called her by daring pet names and dropped subtle hints on Vegeta's feelings for her every now and then. She was thoroughly enjoying their chit-chat. It eased her mind after studying the whole day. Just as a heavy blizzard started taking over the city and the outside became stark dark, Vegeta finally emerged through the doors.

"All meetings done for the day?" Raditz asked him while Bulma began to pack her things. The tired man just grunted, his eyes trained on Bulma like a predator.

"I'll go and get the car ready. You take your time, boss." Raditz grabbed the keys from Vegeta's desk and went.

"How was your day?" Vegeta asked her as soon as they were alone.

"It was good." Bulma blushed. She was still trying to digest everything Raditz told her. It was surreal that a handsome and successful man like Vegeta found her attractive. How true was it? He could have any pick from a list of successful fashion designers and hot models then why _her_? There was nothing special about her. Was he playing some kind of trick? Bulma shook her head. She hated thinking this low about him. He was a nice man after all. They stood in the empty elevator side by side. While Vegeta texted someone on the phone, the blue head stood there unusually quiet and with her head down. She always felt like maintaining a decorum around him out of sheer respect. They got inside the car and Bulma stared out of the window while Vegeta and Raditz talked about work.

When the car rounded the corner for Vegeta's house, Raditz spoke up, "...and just to give you a heads up, your parents are currently at your home, Vegeta."

"God damn it! Why wouldn't you inform me about it earlier?" He cursed. Vegeta raked a frustrated hand through his spiky hair while Bulma bit her lower lip in panic.

"Just go inside. I am sure you will think of something. You can't hide her forever."

"Fuck you, I don't need your advice." He stormed out of the car.

Bulma walked out tensely. Her face was pale as a ghost.

"Good night, darling," Raditz called from behind.

"Good night, Raditz." She followed Vegeta. Bulma was hopping for some advice or caution but he walked straight in. Soft warmth from the fireplace greeted them. It was a pleasant surprise to see the whole house decorated with green, red and golden. A woman was standing on the ladder and putting on crystal ornaments on the lighted tree.

"What are you doing, mother?" Vegeta grunted.

"Oh, dear...its you." She turned around and smiled. Her face grew brighter seeing who Vegeta brought with him, "And you must be Bulma."

"Yes, its nice to meet you uh..."

"Call me Salada, dear." The sleek, black haired woman then turned to her son, "And to answer your question, Vegeta...I am giving a holiday makeover to your plain house. How can you leave it so bare, my goodness!"

Bulma giggled at that. It was fun to see him getting scolded.

"I-I didn't have the time!"

"Of course...by the way, don't forget to come and have lunch with us on Christmas day. You too, Bulma."

"Umm...sure." She smiled. "I'll go and...take a shower now."

"Yes, yes..." Salada smiled at her warmly. She was such an elegant woman and so well dressed in a full sleeved, pink body-con. 

Bulma went to her room and let out her breath. It had been such an eventful day. The young girl stripped her clothes and sunk into the tub filled with hot water. Her body became lax while it soaked and she squeezed her eyes shut. A thousand thoughts went through her mind and twenty minutes later, she dismissed those, washed her hair and walked out. Changing herself into a cozy pajama set, she debated whether to get down or not. Raditz had mentioned earlier that both Vegeta's parents were here but she didn't see his father. While she was still in dilemma, a loud crash was heard downstairs. _What the hell was going on?_ She tiptoed out of the room and heard shouts coming from downstairs. 

"...just let me live my fucking life!" Vegeta yelled, smashing something on the floor once more. 

"Are you serious, Vegeta?" Another man shouted back. "I heard everything about this _girl_ from Napa. What is the meaning of keeping her here like this? It's time for you to marry and settle down not babysit a grown up girl."

There was a long silence.

"Can you imagine what picture you are portraying at the moment? The media is already questioning about the public appearances of you two. This is not good for our reputation, son. Stop playing around and be serious. It's time you show the world that you know more about taking responsibility." 

"I don't want to continue this conversation right now." Vegeta responded tersely.

"Very well. But hear me out. If you want to help the girl, move her somewhere else. She doesn't need to share a home with you. This is the most unnatural and unethical thing to do at the moment." 

"Now that's enough, both of you." Salada interjected. "Vegeta just came from work and is tired. Let's leave him to rest for now."

Bulma heard the front door close with a thud. Her poor heart was pounding heavily. She didn't want to be the reason for Vegeta's family to fight. But what would she do? Where else would she go? Just as things were starting to look good, it turned around once again. Silent tears flowed from her eyes when she got under the covers that night without eating dinner. For some reason the blue head knew everything happening for the last few days were too good to be true...

.


	6. Her hidden Sufferings

Two uneventful days passed by. While Bulma kept herself busy with her books, Vegeta spent his time in his own study room. Occasionally he would go out to survey his properties but she stayed home. They never talked about what happened that night with his parents. He was broodier than usual and didn't speak to her much which scared her. Was he actually thinking of kicking her out? She desperately wanted to speak to Raditz regarding this but she didn't have his number.

Then came Christmas morning. The blue head woke up bright and early to prepare something special for Vegeta. She had watched a tutorial the previous night and had little knowledge about baking. So, Bulma baked him a heart shaped red velvet cake along with a normal breakfast spread. She set the table and waited patiently for him to join her. Half hour later, Vegeta came downstairs rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted with a bright smile.

"Hmm...same to you." He mumbled, his sharp eyes taking in everything on the table. "What's all these?"

"I-I didn't get any present for you so I thought...I would bake a special cake." She replied with shyness. "This is to thank you for everything you do for me."

"You are welcome. Come with me," Vegeta offered his hand which she took with a bit of confusion. They walked slowly to the living room and sat down on the couch. Bulma gasped softly when he showed her a baby blue colored box with a white ribbon on top. It had the words _Tiffany and Co._ written on top. "Go ahead...open it."

Her cold hands slightly shook when she lifted the lid, "Oh my god..." Inside, there was a beautiful, blue colored, lucky- charm bracelet. _She was speechless..._ Seeing her hesitance, Vegeta took it out from the box and put it around her left wrist, over her sweater. It looked so good on her. The blue stones and diamonds glittered under the light. "This is...so _perfect_. Thank you so much!" Bulma threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Vegeta was a bit surprised by her emotional gesture but held her against his strong chest.

"I-I...can't remember the last time...I got a Christmas gift. This means everything to me." She sobbed brokenly in his arms.

Within every shaky breath, he felt her pain. Vegeta kissed her forehead and pushed her gently to see her tear streaked face. "It's okay now, Bulma. Dry those tears and then let's eat."

Bulma was overjoyed when Vegeta liked her cake. She had intentionally made it soft, less sweet with an extra frosting of bitter dark chocolate. So, after breakfast was over, she cleared the table and the two of them watched some random Christmas carols on the TV. She was leaning against his chest, wearing a plain hoodie and of course, _the bracelet_ was still there. It was half past eleven when his phone started to ring. Vegeta looked extremely annoyed seeing the called id. He spoke tensely for a few seconds before hanging up. The bluenette could tell that he was disturbed from how rigid his body was.

"My parents wants us to go to their place for lunch." He said after a while.

"Okay. But...I think I should stay back."

"No way, why? We will stay there for an hour or two."

"I-I don't think they like me, Vegeta."

"There will be tons of people there from our business group-

"A better reason for me to stay home." She bit her lip in worry and stared at his eyes.

"Everyone needs to get used to having you around me." Her heart fluttered hearing that. "Now go and select a _festive_ dress."

Bulma stood up with a slight pout. She was feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden.

When she disappeared upstairs, Vegeta leaned against the couch and sighed.

.

Bulma was a nervous wreck when the car stopped in front of the main Oujhi mansion. The property was thrice the size of where Vegeta lives. The drive way from the gate to the house seemed to go on forever and ever. There were fountains, garden, basket ball court, golf turfs, swimming pools and what not! Many posh cars were stopping in front of the house. Seeing the crowd was only making her more anxious. There was no doubt that the Oujhis were powerful or else how did they manage to get these many people to attend for lunch in such an important holiday. They stepped out of the car. Bulma saw many fashionable woman laughing and chatting at the foyer. She looked at her red sequin dress, black clutch, shiny boots and the _bracelet_. Her hair was already a massive contrast so she kept her makeup neutral and lips glossy.

"Stop overthinking. You look _beautiful_." Vegeta whispered in her ear after somehow reading her thoughts. She was still in a happy daze when he guided her further inside the beautiful house. The whole place was filled with the aroma of Christmas foods. Vegeta chatted with few of his associates and introduced her to his younger brother- Tarble. He was very cute and jolly. Tarble showed her pictures of his car collection on the phone with pride, "Do you like cars?"

"Uh, no...I don't even know how to drive yet." She laughed.

"What? Vegeta has to hire you a trainer for that. Also, I will let you pick any car of your choice."

"Thanks but maybe later. I am very busy since my board exams are fast approaching."

"Right." He scratched his neck, "Come with me, I will show you my lamborghini aventador. It's pretty impressive." Bulma followed him outside helplessly. She wanted to inform Vegeta first but he was busy chatting up with two gorgeous females. There was an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach but she brushed it aside.

Honestly, Bulma wasn't the type of girl who liked cars but she was pleasantly surprised seeing the yellow beast outside. "Pretty cool, huh?" Tarble showed her the leather interior and advanced knobs.

"Yo! What are you two doin?" Raditz appeared out of no where. Bulma was very happy to see him, "Hey!"

"Hey, darling. You look smokin' hot today. I hope Vegeta is not having trouble keeping his hands to himself." He joked which made her blush. 

His brother just laughed at the teasing remark and asked them to hop inside. Tarble took them for a ride inside the compound and Bulma was actually thrilled by how fast the car actually went. Sadly, they had to stop short and go inside for lunch. Once inside, she got the shock of her life when...

"Bulma! How are you?" Maron hugged her. _What the hell was going on? Where did she come from?_

Her uncle Den offered her the warmest smile ever, "Merry Christmas, child. How have you been?"

She was still gawking for some kind of reply. So, Maron provided her a vague one, "You see, Mr. Vegeta's father invited us over after he learned that we are family. Also, daddy did one of the registration of his lands few weeks ago when they were in our town so they know each other."

"Oh..." Bulma stepped away from her cousin and stared with caution. Raditz could feel the tension between them. He knew that these two were definitely putting on a _shitty_ act. They were never before this good to her. What was their actual motive? 

"You...You look good." Maron's eyes scanned her entire outfit, "I like your dress and the _bangle_ thingy."

"Thanks..."

"Come, darling. Let's go find Vegeta and then eat." Raditz tugged her hand and walked in another direction. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." She whispered. They waited for Vegeta but he was too busy with his colleagues so they decided to sit down without him.

"Why didn't your brother come, Raditz?" Vegeta's mother asked while serving them with roasted turkey and seasonal vegetables.

"He is feeling a bit under the weather. Nothing serious though. Yumm, everything smells absolutely delicious, Mrs. Oujhi."

"Oh, stop it you!" Salada laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "By the way guys, please help yourselves to some desserts. It's in the kitchen counter. I'll go and see what else those gentlemen needs."

"Sure, sure." Raditz then turned to Bulma, "Meet Napa, Broly, Zarbon and Turles. They are also Vegeta's work buddies." Bulma nodded and smiled at them.

"So...this is the chick that has Vegeta all love sick?" Napa laughed.

"Not too loud, Bald head. _Shesh_...he will kill me!" Raditz glared playfully which made them all laugh.

"I can clearly see why tho...you look like such a doll." Zarbon winked.

Bulma blushed and gazed down at her plate.

Vegeta was sipping on some premium scotch while discussing about the interiors of his new restaurant with Mr. Escaro who happened to own a real estate business.

"I'll send you some quality ideas through mail." The dark man in a navy suit concluded.

Vegeta nodded his head, "Yes, that would be great." They shook hands and went their separate ways.

"Vegeta, come here son!" His father called. Rolling his eyes, he went to see what the annoying bastard needed. "What?"

"Did you meet Mr. Den and his daughter Maron?"

He glanced annoyingly at the pair who were sporting big smiles on their faces. _Such fake people..._ Who knew what was on their agenda this time? The girl fluttered her fake lashes at him dreamily.

"You know, Maron owns a boutique like your mother. Such a bold step for this young age, don't you think?" Vegeta Sr. smiled with admiration.

"Yes, very..." Vegeta just gritted his teeth unpleasantly.

"That is wonderful, dear. Why don't you show me some ideas of yours? If they seem matching enough, we can collaborate a set of styles." Salada warmly offered.

"That would be great!" She unlocked her phone and started showing some copied designs.

"Come with me, Vegeta. Let's have a talk." His father guided him outside, away from the party. "What do you think of the girl?"

"Why?" He already knew where this conversation was headed to. He was surprised by his father's audacity. Did he really want him to marry the cousin of the girl he already had feelings for? _This was insane..._

"She is beautiful, intelligent, knows a thing or two about business, doesn't have any crazy relation with the media and also his father does a reputable job. This is a good family. Why don't you get to know her better?" 

_FUCK._

Vegeta stared at his father in shock. Was this man for real? He was so mad that he couldn't even form words, "You know what...just... _lay off_ from my life. Save your breath and stop playing fucking match making for me!"

He was walking off with steam coming off his head when his father shouted, "So that you can be with that _servant_ girl? Are you serious, Vegeta? If you don't listen to me, I will make your life a living hell. You just wait!"

"Fuck off!" He stormed inside, he was so, so mad...His eyes scanned the area for Bulma. They had stayed long enough. They needed to get away now before he yells and causes a scene among all these influential people. He found her sitting on the couch beside Raditz and eating strawberry tart. "Let's go home."

"But you didn't have lunch." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "At least eat something. I don't mind staying a bit more."

"No...we have to leave now, Bulma." He took her soft hand and began to walk in the direction of the front door.

"Vegeta! Are you guys leaving? But you didn't eat, dear...what's the rush?" His mother caught them and frowned with disappointment.

"I can't bear to stay here a second longer, mother..." He told her seriously, his hold tightening on Bulma's poor hand.

Salada's frown deepened. She had a terrible feeling that her husband had something to do with her son's strange behavior. She saw them leaving the house for a chat earlier. The woman sighed, "Okay, go and sit in your car. I am sending some food for you with Tarble."

They listened to her order and got inside the car. Vegeta turned on the heater and sat there, glaring straight.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Bulma hesitantly asked.

_Silence..._

Bulma played with her fingers and looked down at her lap. She could tell that he was extremely pissed off but about what?

"Your uncle came here today." He stated.

"Yes..."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing special. Maron and him were acting strangely nice to me."

Vegeta shook his head, "They are planning more dirty things."

"Are they?" She gasped.

There was a loud knock on her side of the door which made Bulma jump. Pulling the window down, she accepted the bag of food Tarble handed her.

"See you around, Big brother, Bulma." He waved.

"Bye, Tarble." She waved back and Vegeta just grunted. The whole drive, the two of them were lost into their own troubled thoughts.

.

Once inside the house, Bulma assembled the food, arranged a plate for Vegeta and wrapped the rest of them with foil paper to put in the refrigerator. She warmed Vegeta's plate again in the oven and took it in his room. He was showering so she kept it on the table and retired to her room. After taking a bath of her own, the blue head decided to take a short nap. She was feeling tired for some unknown reason.

Her eyes blinked when she got multiple texts from Raditz on her phone. Yes, they did exchange numbers that afternoon.

_'Where you hiding, darling? I'm here to see Vegeta...'_

_'Now is hardly the time for a beauty sleep...'_

_'Should I come up and get your fine ass?'_

She sighed. This guy was completely insufferable.

**_'I was just tired. What's with all these texts?'_ **

_'Ah, now you are up!'_

_'Nothing...just missing my doll.'_

'Come _downstairs. I want you to meet my brother Kakkarot. :)))) '_

Bulma dropped her phone and groaned. She stood up seconds later and washed her face. While eating another strawberry tart, she dressed into a better hoodie and cute pajamas. She went downstairs slowly and could make out three men sitting in the living room. She saw Vegeta's plain expression, Raditz's beaming smile and then-

"Goku?"

"Bulma!" There was a haunted look in his 'all time' jolly face. He stood up from the couch and rushed desperately towards her. She could feel her own feet moving and within seconds, the two of them were engulfed in each other's tight embrace. Bulma closed her eyes as tears started to leak out in happiness, "Oh, Goku...I am so, so sorry...I-I couldn't reach you."

"I was so worried about you, Bulma! I visited your aunt's house several times but they wouldn't tell me where you were. I thought of the worst...I really did...I though...you were severely hurt."

"I-I am fine now." She squeezed her best friend tight. "I missed you but I had no way to connect..."

They pulled apart finally and Goku brushed at her tears and offered her one of his goofy smiles.

"Enough already." They turned to see Vegeta standing there with a scowl, "You both know each other?"

Bulma nodded. "Goku and I met three years ago in a fruit stall. We became friends immediately. He was the only friend I had there."

"Wow, who would have thought..." Raditz mumbled. His eyes wide like saucers.

She lingered around the guys for a while before going upstairs to do some studies. Vegeta took that opportunity to bug Goku, "You must know the ins and outs about her family then."

"Yes, kinda..." He scratched his hair.

"Don't act all stupid now, Kakkarot!" Vegeta warned, "Tell me more about Den's powers."

"Okay! You see, before I started working for you, I was finishing off a business survey in that area for my class. Mr. Den is very important person in that town and very corrupted too. He rose to that position with bribes and threats."

"Hmm..." Vegeta nodded. It was very apparent.

"God, I can't even tell you what a relief it is to see Bulma here, happy and healthy. She had been through so much...I couldn't travel to Edgevile town often but whenever I did, we would sit in Madam Launch's cafe and talk. She would cry most of the days about how much they hurt her. They used to beat her so badly, Vegeta."

"Her body is practically littered with scars." Goku whispered, his voice filled with agony, as if his own body was burning with pain.

Beside him, Raditz was listening silently while Vegeta whole body became numb hearing all the details. It was amazing how Bulma still smiled after going through so much.

"I promised her that I won't tell this to anyone but I think you should know this in case she does something like it again..." Goku inched closer to them and gulped.

Vegeta didn't think he could stomach any more of these talks about violence but he sat there stubbornly and tried to listen anyways. Her pain was his from now on, "Stop this damn suspicion and get on with it already..."

Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "One time, Bulma's aunt locked her in the attic for a whole day without any food or water. She was so upset that...that she tried to _kill_ herself."

"What..." Raditz sucked in a harsh breath while Vegeta was totally speechless. 

"Yes, there are two blade marks on her left wrist. She tried to slice over the vain but her action flattered."

Raditz was shocked at what his brother was saying. He shook his head, "This is some serious shit. They forced her to become _suicidal_. What's going through your head, Vegeta?" 

The spiky haired man was staring ahead at the wall. His eyes were flashing with anger, "I need to speak with her _alone_. You guys go." 

"Sure." They stood up. 

"Be nice to her, please...she has been through so much and deserves to be happy now." Goku told him before leaving. 

Vegeta marched up the stairs with only one thought echoing in his head- _She tried to kill herself._ His Bulma wasn't that strong after all. She had reached her breaking point once. Why didn't she tell him about this before? He forced open her door and found her jump up in surprise. She was practicing maths while listening to some music on her phone.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

Vegeta had to see every inch of her _naked_ flesh. He had to see the depth of her wounds. He had to imprint those in his mind so that the next time he is near that disgusting family, he can _smack_ some sense into their brainless heads. 

"Take your clothes _off_ , Bulma." 

"W-What?" her blue eyes widened with shock and fear. 

"I didn't stutter. Take that sweater off," his body heaved with rage and the longer she defied him, the _angrier_ he felt. 

"You...You can't be serious, Vegeta...just what are you saying?" She whispered and got up from the bed. 

"Show me your wrist where the blade cuts are."

"I-I...Goku told you?" Tears brimmed her eyes with pain, betrayal, shame and insecurity. 

He yanked her arm forward and heard her yelp in pain. Vegeta slid the cloth material and exposed the skin. He reconciled back in shock after seeing the two vertical marks. It had faded but it was still present there, "It's true..." 

Bulma pushed him out of the way and ran out sobbing. He followed after her, "We are not done yet, Bulma. I need to see it all. I need to know where else they hurt you or you hurt _yourself_."

"Stay away from me! You have no right to invade my privacy like that." 

"Stop walking away from me now!" He shouted and cornered her in the hallway. His eyes were a firestorm. "Do as I say, take your sweater off."

"Please don't do this, Mr. Oujhi. Please, please, please! I can't let you see this! I _can't_!" She clenched her fists tightly and cried.

He took several quiet breaths to calm himself and then spoke softly, "Do it for me, _love_. Please? Nothing will make me think any different of you. Ever..."

She kept crying quietly. They stood there for a long time in silence before finally she started lifting her hoodie. Vegeta's eyes widened the moment he got the first view of those nasty marks. Her movement halted seeing his expression. 

"All the way off. I won't look away, Bulma. I need to see it." he whispered. 

More and more of pale skin got exposed along with few red marks, few fading ones and few long, brown and blue welts. Vegeta took everything in silently. And when she finally dropped the top on the floor, Bulma was standing in a cute, black bra only. She shivered under his intense gaze. There was so much vulnerability in those eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Vegeta closed the space between them, "Where else...?"

"T-These are all...I-I promise." her voice cracked. 

He bent down and traced his finger over a fading scar, "My goodness, Bulma...why...why didn't you ever say this to me? Don't you believe in me at all? Am I not _trustworthy_ enough?"

"I-I was ashamed..." She rubbed at her tears. 

"Ashamed of what exactly?" he stood back up, pulled her shivery body in his arms and cupped her cheeks. 

"Ashamed of my body...of how it looks now."

"Shh...no, love. None of this is your fault." He kissed her fluttery, wet lashes. 

"I may have not been present at the beginning of your life but I _promise_ to keep you safe from here onward. But you have to let me do it, baby."

"Promise me you will never hurt yourself like that again."

"I-I promise..." She said softly. 

"I refuse to lose you, Bulma...I can't- **_won't_** live without you."

Their eyes were locked on each other. He leaned down quickly and captured her mouth and _fuck_ , she didn't push him away. 

He kissed her hungrily, tilting her head back and molding his mouth to her and it was wet and needy and her lips were so soft. Bulma tasted so sweet like strawberries and he was addicted to her. His rough palm slid to her neck and gripped her closer, swallowing her soft moans, stealing away her breath, making her knees go weak with pleasure. 

After a while, Vegeta pulled away for breath and looked at her flushed cheeks. She panted softly and then pushed his chest a little to get free before running upstairs. He heard her closing the door sharply. Vegeta closed his eyes in defeat. His fingers touched his own swollen lips where he could still taste her, sweeter than he ever thought she would be... Tonight's revelations were too much but one thing was true and certain. _She is still Bulma-the girl with sweet melodious voice, crazy soft hair and a glorious personality._

_She will still be the **only** one who will make his stupid heart beat wildly in her close proximity and she will undoubtedly be the only one who will continue to appear in all his dream like sexual fantasies. _

"Fucking hell..." Vegeta cursed aloud and craned his stiff neck upwards. 

_Oh, no... More trouble._ Who put that freaking thing over there? Of course, his mother... But why would she even feel the need to? 

**_So, it appeared that unknowingly, on a Christmas night, Vegeta had indeed kissed Bulma under the mistletoe..._ **

**_._ **


	7. Let Me Give You All the Loving

"You are still going to _ignore_ me?"

Bulma just dipped her chocolate chip cookie in her warm glass of milk without answering. She was sitting in one of the kitchen stools and dangling her feet which were covered in fuzzy socks.

Raditz yawned for the third time and hit his brother's shoulder, "Give up already."

"No." Goku pouted his lips and faced the blue head again, "C'mon, Bulma! I am sorry. I was only looking out for you, okay? I was scared..."

Her blue eyes flashed dangerously, "No, Goku! It wasn't your place to tell him. I kept my promise. I quit hurting myself. But you...you _spilled_ my secret!"

There was pin drop silence in the kitchen for the next minute. "What? Too _wimpy_ to defend yourself now?"

"No..." He bit his lip, "Look, I know you are mad but-

_"What is going on here?"_

Vegeta entered the kitchen and stared at the crazy trio. Raditz was leaning against the refrigerator and whistling, Goku was still staring at his best friend with forlorn eyes while she acted busy with her own food. The blue head had _yet_ to look at Vegeta's eyes after the previous night's _kiss_. Her body burnt with electricity every time she thought about it. It was so _uncalled_ for. Actually, the entire event of the previous night was so unpredictable and scary. A part of her was relieved that she wouldn't have to hide anything anymore but another part was insecure...felt over- **_exposed_**. She didn't expect Vegeta to be so understanding. Her aunt had always given her the impression that no man would ever want her after seeing her damaged body. She had further told that they would be disgusted to the point of wanting to _vomit_. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Bulma stood up gently and put away her glass in the sink.

"Bulma?" Goku called. He saw her distraught look but she was already running to her bedroom.

"Excuse me..."

Vegeta's stern eyes followed her every movement. When she was finally out of ear shot, he glared at the siblings, "What did you two do?"

" _Us_? Meh, you are the one who must have freaked out last night. She was very mad at Kakkarot." Raditz deadpanned.

"Me? I will let you know that I had handled the situation like a pro." Vegeta folded his arms.

"Yeah right. That's why she couldn't even meet your stare just now."

"I kissed her."

"What?" Both Goku and Raditz jumped at the same time. "Wow, tiger...what does she taste like? I bet very _sweet_..." Raditz grinned. Goku shoved his brother out of the way and stared at Vegeta with awe, "You _like_ her?"

"Well..uh, yes..." Vegeta's tan cheeks became a light shade of pink. He coughed uncomfortably and looked away.

"Sweet! She is exactly what you need, Vegeta!" Goku smiled with approval.

"Hmm, let's talk about business now, shall we?" The spiky haired man changed the topic before the brothers couldn't embarrass him further. "So...we need to do something about Bulma's so-called family."

"Yes, we do." Raditz nodded.

"But we don't have adequate proof. Her uncle- Den is allegedly involved with many illegal activities. I guess we need to keep track of them one at a time if we want to bring proper justice." Vegeta told them, his eyes furrowed with different thoughts. 

"Yes, I will drive to Edgeville town with Broly and Kakkarot to start a little investigation. Meanwhile, you..." Raditz pointed at him, "Do something special to make _your_ girl happy again."

.

"You have such a wonderful home!" Abby chirped. Her eyes glued greedily at the various expensive and vintage decor in the Oujhi household.

"Why, thank you! Please, have a sit." Salada offered the plump woman a cup of fragrant tea. "So, did you have a beautiful drive?"

"Yes, yes! It was splendid. I am sorry I couldn't make it to the party yesterday."

"No problem with that." Salada filled in the cups of her husband, Den and Maron. The two families were sitting together for random chit-chat.

"Maron, did you show Mrs. Oujhi your dress designs?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I did! She liked them all." The naive girl nodded with enthusiasm.

Salada forced on a smile and zoned out while her husband took over the conversation. She was a bit annoyed with this family to be honest. Normally, she wasn't a woman who judged people too early but everything about them seemed wrong and **_shady_**. She hated how her husband was buying their bullshit. He already made the father and daughter stay at their place the previous night. What irritated her further was the fact that he was almost choosing Maron as their son's future bride.

"...so we just finished installing the racks and everything. A week or two more and the shop will be ready to start." The mother kept on babbling about their first ever fashion boutique. _Where they_ _serious?_ Salada wanted to _gag_. Yes, Maron did show her the designs yesterday and each and every designs were a _copied_ version of world wide renowned fashion designers. She even saw one of her unique gown designs there. Maybe it sounded cruel but she was really waiting for the day when all the big companies would **_sue_ **her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her husband- Vegeta, touched her shoulder gently. Her dreamy stance for revenge was broken and she came face to face with a pair of concerned, chocolaty orbs.

"Uh, yes. Sorry, I must have spaced out." She apologized.

"Okay, now that you are here. Why don't we speak about...our children?" Vegeta asked. Both Den and Abby nodded their head in ascent but she just frowned.

"I know that our daughter will be a perfect match for your son." Abby gushed.

"We met Vegeta yesterday. He is such a charming man..." Den nodded his head.

"But-

"Yes, that he is! Also, I think with the merge of our families, we can spread our business further into your town. We know people who would love to take over the landscapes and bring into the modern touch." Vegeta continued, totally avoiding his wife's opinion.

Salada's eyes widened with disturbance, "Listen to me now, don't you think we are getting way ahead of ourselves? Vegeta already has a special liking for Bulma and unless and until he states his approval for _this_ marriage, we cannot move forward. We need to respect his own decisions."

Suddenly, the room became gloomy with tension. It was indeed a sensitive topic but she was done beating around the bushes. Salada knew that she had to be the one to protest because her son's whole life depended on it. She watched her husband staring at the floor silently while the weird couple at the other side were tapping each other's leg for speaking up.

"Y-you see, Mrs. Oujhi...we have basically brought up Bulma since she was a child. That girl...that girl has not been mentally stable since the death of both of her parents. She carries a long baggage of depression. Do you really want your son to marry someone who has a _disease_ like that?" Den asked.

**_What the hell?_ **

"You can't be serious!" She stood up. Salada was feeling so bad that she wanted to burst into tears. "If the poor girl is going through depression then there is nothing wrong with that. Also, if my son is helping her cope with it then I can assure you that I am a _proud_ mom. Bulma requires support now not abandonment for going through something she didn't choose to be a part of. And I-I...I hate to say this but you need to change your cheap thinking ways. Pardon me."

It was beyond imaginable how upset she was. Salada was dashing out of the room when her husband followed after her, "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you speak with me!" She seethed out. "Do you see their class? What kind of people are they?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You go upstairs and calm down while I speak with them."

Wordlessly, she left.

.

Vegeta had wanted to take Bulma out to watch a movie and then treat her in a posh restaurant but she had gracefully turned down the offers by saying that she needed to stay home and _study_. He was a bit disappointed at that but his spirits lifted once again when they sat side by side on the couch and watched the discovery channel while stuffing their faces with pizzas. His eyes were more focused on her than the show. The all time 'serious' man was just waiting for the perfect moment to bring the topic of previous night. So, he started, "I want to apologize for last night."

She was quiet for a while before whispering, "...for kissing me?"

"For being too rough while asking you to show me the scars." He explained. The last slice of pizza disappeared and he stood up with the boxes, "And by the way, I won't be saying sorry for the kiss. I am _glad_ that happened."

Bulma stared at him with wide eyes while he left the living room with the disposals. Shaking her head, she got up too to call it an early night.

It was midnight when Vegeta powered the treadmill and waited for Raditz to pick up his call. 

"Hey, man."

"Any progress?" He asked, jogging lightly on the surface.

"Not much. That piece of shit hides his tracks well. By the way, the whole family is staying at your parents' house at the moment."

" _Fuck_ , why? I bet more brain washing is going on..."

"Hmm, how is progress with Bulma?" Raditz teased.

"Call me when you find something new." Saying that, he ended the call. He was in no mood for ridiculous gossips. Throwing his phone on the carpeted floor, Vegeta tripled the speed and started running with all seriousness. His mind was all over the place. What were his parents doing exactly by letting them overstay? His father had called Bulma a servant yesterday. Does that mean he already knows how poorly they had treated her? This was the most confusing bit...then why the hell was he still okay with the behavior of the family even after knowing how they treated their own niece?

Vegeta stayed in the gym for an extra hour. With every punch, every kick, every push up, he could feel the tension leaving his body slowly. But it wasn't enough...

After his intense work out session, he finished showering and was still towel drying his hair when the door of his room slid open. Vegeta turned his head and saw a shaking Bulma standing there in an oversized t shirt. Her pale, slender legs were bare. "Are you alright?"

"I-I had a terrible...nightmare." She hiccuped.

 _Shit..._ He dropped the towel and padded across the room towards her. Vegeta pulled her shaky body in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "You are safe now."

A soft sigh left his lips when she wrapped her tiny arms around his naked torso and held him tightly, "I am too scared to fall asleep again..."

"Why don't you sleep with me here tonight?" He asked, his rough palms rubbing up and down her arms in a soothing pattern. Vegeta lifted the heavy covers of his bed and helped her settle in. He felt her observatory gaze on his backside when he opened the wardrobe to pull out a clean t shirt. Seconds later, he slid into the other side of the bed. Boldly, he pulled her small body closer to his.

"It's a big bed. Stay close to me so that we can cuddle," he whispered in her ear. Bulma rested her head on his chest and draped her arms around him with a firm grip, "Now tell me...what did you see that has you all worked up? Because I know for a fact that _my_ Bulma is a very strong person." 

"I dreamed about Yamcha. He was my...first boyfriend." She confessed. Vegeta felt his arms tightening around her with possessiveness and a hint of jealousy. He hadn't expected her to have a boy problem too. Was she seeing someone before moving in with him? He gulped at the possibility.

"We saw each other even after I left college. He used to come to my room through the window at nights...We would talk and laugh. For a while, in the darkest moments...he was my only happy place. I was in so much _love_..."

Vegeta was silent. He didn't know where this conversation was headed to. Love...she was _in love_ with a guy before? Why did she call it a nightmare? Was it because of a _nasty_ breakup?

"We were eighteen and..." She paused, "I-I was ready to sleep with him. I was tentative at first because of my body but then I realized that if he loved me in the first place then nothing else mattered."

"That's true..." Vegeta agreed.

"But...after we made love in the darkness...he finally got to see me the next morning under the light." Bulma started to shake as fresh tears started falling steadily. "He said that...I was the... _ugliest_ thing he had ever seen. Yamcha was sickened..."

"Fuck..." He cursed. That wasn't right! Vegeta calmed her with soft touches and sweet words when she sobbed brokenly.

"I was depressed for months. His reaction was the so unexpected and hurtful. On top of that, my aunt laughed it away...she...she said that _every_ guy will feel the same after seeing me...No one would want me."

"Well, I can assure you that it's not true at all." Vegeta scoffed.

"It's so painful...I can't tolerate it anymore. I-I want to forget everything they put me through. For them, I lost him."

"No, love...You didn't lose anything. If anything, he lost an amazing soul like you. You need to be strong, baby...it won't be easy but it will pass. I can promise you that." His fingers glided under her t shirt and stroked the soft, bare skin on the curve of her waist.

"Will you...help me get better?" She whispered.

Vegeta was scared for her. For how much pain she must had to store for years. Bulma acted so strong and sure to the outside world while in reality a part of her was crumbling...burning to ashes every single day. He leaned over her and gazed at her haunted eyes. Vegeta caressed her cheeks, "Of course." Minimizing the distance between them, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly over hers. It felt like his entire body had caught on fire, when she kissed him back. 

He pushed her further onto the mattress as she arched into him, her fingers gripped onto his shoulders, winding around his neck, and his mouth moved, twisted and caressed hers while she panted, sighed beneath from the pure liquid affection that poured from him.

Slowly, the pulled apart and took in the much needed breath. Vegeta kissed both her cheeks, "Good night, Bulma."

"Night."

After hours of undisturbed sleep, Bulma's eyes finally fluttered open in the morning. She found herself laying completely on top of Vegeta's chest with his muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She was surrounded by warmth and the the fresh smell of him. Blushing, she lifted his heavy right arm and escaped the confines. The clock on his table said it was still early, so she decided to squeeze in a bit more sleep. That's when she felt the tips of Vegeta's fingers brush against her bare stomach. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss on her neck, a soft tickle.

Neither of them wanted to move, get up, face the world outside of these sheets, blankets and pillows. She tried pressing her eyes shut again but daylight streamed in through slits in the blinds covering the window, brightness seeped around her closed eyelids. Bulma stretched an arm backwards and it slid across his chest. At some point of the night, Vegeta must have taken his t shirt off. His skin was feverish, and the tautness of muscle beneath her palm made her body tingle. 

Taking her lead as nothing short of encouragement, Vegeta decided to feel her too with gentle touches. His hand slid across the curve of her waist, over her hip, down her thigh to squeeze the round of her ass cheeks. The little tease was wearing a very flimsy, lacy pair of panties. His palm was rough against her soft flesh and the nerves of her body hummed with wakefulness.

"So soft." He purred.

With a soft moan, Bulma turned around so they were laying face to face. Their arms tangled together and she pressed her lips on the crook of his neck, desperate for more of his affections. Vegeta glided his hands on her hair lazily. She tilted her head upwards and at the same time he angled his head down, their nose nudged before their lips pressed on each other's, igniting a crawling need on the pit of their stomachs. Their lips fused and molded together, dozens of small, soft pecks blending into a sensual kiss. His fingers wound into the hair at the nape of her neck and one of her arms wrapped around his shoulder, their chest crushed together. Bulma was afraid that he could feel the aroused peaks of her nipples through her thin shirt, brushing against his chest.

"I can make everything disappear if you let me past your wall." Vegeta groaned. His eyes locked with her blue depths, both of them could sense the need in them. When she gave a slight nod, he lifted her cloth all the way. Vegeta sucked in a breath after seeing her completely naked for the first time. Aside from the numerous scars marking her body, she was beyond flawless. Bulma had the perfect breasts that were topped with jutting, pink nipples. Unable to contain himself anymore, he went to explore. He pushed her completely flat against the bed and hovered over her body, "Trust me, baby. I will take good care of you."

Bulma gasped when she felt his soft kisses on the trail of her scars. He took his time, giving attention to each and every mark, lathering it with love and care. Unlike others, Vegeta didn't shy away. He bathed each blemish and burn with his gentle touch, whispering sweet words to make things easy. By the time he cupped her breasts, she was in tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...you are so...good to me." She cried.

"You deserve so much more, baby." Vegeta's voice was husky with his own need. Unable to contain himself anymore, he sucked in her pink buds. Watched carefully as she let out pleasured moans. He treasured the look on her face as she clenched the bed sheets tightly. He switched places and sucked in again, peppered her chest with wild kisses that made goosebumps rise on her skin. Minutes later, when he was satisfied with the outcome, Vegeta descended lower. He waited for permission again and when she gave another small nod, he pulled her wet panties off. The fresh smell of her arousal greeted him. 

He buried her face between her legs without much preamble and felt her thighs tightening around his ears. His tongue dipped into her pussy and licked the sweetness up her clit. He sucked there until her back arched and she again clawed the sheets.

"Grab my hair and hold my face to your dripping pussy," He growled. His natural, dominating stature in bed taking over, "Make me eat it."

She did as he asked, lifting her feet and rocking against his soft lips. Vegeta wanted her to feel liberated. So, while she was using him to take pleasure, he lowered his shorts and jerked his hard cock in time with her movements. He looked up to see her eyes squeezed tight and her nipples hard. Bulma was lost in sensations and the need to fuck her and make her his was weighing on his shoulder.

"I'm going to..to..." Her words were choked as her fingers tightened in his hair and body began to shake. Her orgasm was too fast and it hit her hard, "Vegeta!"

The sound of her scream echoed in the room, and he felt it when her realsease his his tongue. The warm, sweet juice coated his chin as he licked up all that she gave him.

Her beautiful pussy clenched with need and he couldn't wait anymore. Quickly, he moved up her body and took position. Their eyes were locked on each other when he plunged inside his hard cock. Her pussy was still wet and clenched like silk over his rigid meat.

She let out a small cry, "Please be gentle."

Vegeta held her in place so that she doesn't wiggle away. Bulma was incredible tight, "Shh, give it a second. You will adjust."

"You are too big...I-I can't..." She groaned.

"Breath, Bulma...you can handle me. You are so beautiful. You are _perfect_ ," He kissed her lips, trying to distract her. He slowly moved in and out and this time she was less tense.

"Good girl." He praised. Her legs relaxed and then moved around his waist as he started to move in and out. She traced her soft hands down his chest. Leaning down, Vegeta rubbed at her swollen clit with his thumb and watched his cock disappearing inside her. "Look at how fucking perfect you are. Taking all of me in..." He looked up at her eyes and smiled. "The most beautiful thing. That's why I have to have you, Bulma..."

"You mean it?" She panted.

"Of course, love." Her body tensed and he knew that she was close. He thrust in steadily and rubbed at her clit while sucking on her tender nipples again. The sensation was too much for her.

"So, perfect..." He rasped. "You are made to be worshiped, Bulma...I am going to give you all the love you need, baby...I am fucking _weak_ for you." His intense words were her breaking point. Her cheeks flushed and she let out a loud moan, gushing all over his cock with her love nectar when she orgasmed. Vegeta grunted. His hips pounded away frantically before gracing her insides with a rush of gallons of warm cum. She held him tight to her chest while he fired away in heavy jerks, "Fuck, baby..."

Their bodies were pressed together in a messy heap while they caught their breaths. Vegeta lifted himself up and kissed her puffy, pink lips, feeling her insides with all the pent up love. He made sure that she felt the extent of his need for her, "Shower with me?"

Bulma gave him a sweet smile, her blue eyes were soft and sparkly once again, "Sure!"

.


	8. The Brunch Date

Bulma stared at her reflection in the mirror. A _mysterious_ girl stared back at her. She felt and looked _different_ today. She felt _stronger_ than ever before, more _loved_ , contagiously **_happy_ **and oh, she was _glowing_ too! A heavy blush covered the apples of her cheek when she recalled the incidents of few hours ago. Not only did she sleep with Vegeta on his bed but they had... _sex_ in the morning! Well, not sex. _They made love..._ All of a sudden, the turquoise haired girl was laughing loudly. She hid her face from the mirror to avoid looking at her silly expression. When the meltdown was over, Bulma again glanced at herself. She lowered the bathrobe and watched her nude body. Instead of feeling self conscious and pitiful, she felt nice. The once memory of leather belts lashing at her skin with intense burn was replaced by soft, warm kisses of him. Vegeta had left a visible hickey on her right breast and another on her neck. This marks didn't symbolize pain. It was a **_love_ **bite. Bulma teared up at that thought. She sat silently on her bed for few minutes. Simply, taking everything in. While a part of her was a bit terrified of what they had done, another part was glad that it was _him_. From the very first time she met Vegtea, she had seen him more like a mentor. He took care of her from the moment they first spoke. He didn't ever hesitate to lend his hand in her direction which is why there was a constant doubt in her head. Will she be ever good enough for him? Vegeta only deserved the best of the _best_.

Bulma decided to let go of any negative thoughts for the day. This day was special and she was immensely happy to think other things. Vegeta had told her that he would take her out for brunch so she searched her closet for the perfect dress. She quickly dressed in a coral, wrap around, velvet top with washed out jeans. Putting on some minimal make up like lip gloss, eyeliner and powder, Bulma picked out a mustard colored scarf, her bomber jacket, a cute little purse and sneakers before leaving the room.

She came downstairs and winced when she heard Vegeta _cussing_ loudly on the phone, "...I don't fucking care how you will do it! Just finish the stupid task or you are out!" He hung up and slammed the phone on the coffee table.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently.

He let out a small sigh and nodded, "Just some problem at work place." His sharp eyes looked her up and down with appreciation. He stepped forward and wrapped the long scarf another time around her neck, "Let's get going. I am hungry." Bulma took his offered hand and together they proceeded.

While Vegeta drove them to their destined place, Bulma took the opportunity to check him out as well. He looked so handsome in a black t shirt and brown leather jacket. His peculiar hair was as usual up against the gravity but his face looked different with a stubble beard.

"You can take a picture, love. That way, you can stare at me anytime," Vegeta grinned.

Bulma was so embarrassed! She quickly turned her head away with fright while he chuckled. He kept teasing her after that. What a _brute_ , having fun at her expense! But before she could get mad at him, they were already getting out of the car. Vegeta took her hand again and they entered a very fancy looking hotel. There were people from media standing outside and clicking photos. Vegeta ignored them and walked inside quickly. 

Bulma was able to catch the name on her way- "The sandy shores." She took in the elegant decors while Vegeta guided her somewhere. They took the elevator and reached the top floor in seconds. There was a gorgeous fountain in the middle which separated four restaurants on each side. Two of them looked like good dinner places while the bar was still closed because of the early hour. So, they entered the breakfast lounge. Bulma was delighted to see the buffet system. A total of seventy, lavish dishes were splayed around the room which smelled heavenly. They sat down in a corner where the walls were painted a beautiful mint and there was a glass slant which showcased the wonderful view of the snow covered city.

"Do you want me to get you the usual, sir?" A young, male server asked.

"Yes, black coffee with no sugar." Vegeta nodded.

"And what would you like to have, miss?"

"Umm...can I have an apple juice?" Bulma asked.

The man pointed at the glass jars placed in one end of the room, "It's there. Anything else you want? I recommend our creamy, matcha latte- the special of the day."

"Okay, I will have one. Thanks." She smiled. Her gaze shifted to Vegeta, "Do you come here often?"

"I _own_ this place." He informed her casually and rested his palms on the table top.

"Wow!" Bulma's eyes widened. "Such a lovely hotel."

"Hmm. Before we start eating, I need to ask you something _intrusive_. May I?" His charcoal eyes looked very serious and a for a moment she was afraid.

"Yes."

"Are you _protected_? Because if not...we must run down to the pharmacy after eating and..." Vegeta let her figure out the rest.

"Oh!" She jumped, "Yes...I am. You see, Goku's girlfriend- Chi Chi took care of all that. She used to send me calcium, iron tablets so that I didn't get weak. Also, she purchased sanitary pads and everything else for me and sent them every alternative month or so. I-I ran through a lot of Tylenol because of their beatings." She brushed her hair out of the face uncomfortably. Vegeta's eyes softened hearing her confession. He nodded with understanding, "Okay, why don't you go now and pick the foods you want to try?"

She nodded and got up. The attendants there helped her pick a fresh bowl of fruits, delicious chocolate waffles, two different muffins, chicken grilled sandwiches, a soft bread to eat her egg and two different glasses of juice.

"Are you sure you will eat all that?" Vegeta laughed.

"No problem in trying!" Bulma cheered herself and moaned at the first bite. Everything tasted as good as it looked. She gave his choice of food a disapproving look. He was eating cereal, brown bread with egg and a bunch of veggies. He was such a health freak! Then her eyes moved a little, "Vegeta! They brought in eclairs!"

He was remained once again her old connection with that particular dessert. He smiled when she rushed to get few for herself.

"Oof, I shouldn't have eaten that much," Bulma whined on their way back home. "I think...I think I will skip lunch today."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then mocked, "It's two already. Of course you will have to pass up lunch."

"I-I think...I will pass dinner too." Bulma mumbled. She knew she was being over- dramatic but she did eat crazily like never before. The blue head scrolled through her phone and watched all the photos that were taken. There were few very cute ones that Vegeta clicked for her. Also, there was one selfie of the two of them where she had her tongue stuck out playfully while he just glared at the camera. She loved it a lot!

After coming home, Bulma showered quickly and sat down with her books after Vegeta went out to take care of some business. The blue head spent hours engrossed with her studies. When it was late evening and Vegeta didn't return, she went to the kitchen to prepare a light dinner for the two of them. Bulma cooked a simple mac and cheese with chicken and broccoli. She sat by the kitchen counter all by herself and consumed her food. Bulma debated whether or not to call him and ask when he would return but decided against it. Maybe he was just stuck with some important work... So, Bulma kept his dinner wrapped in a foil and returned to her books.

Fifteen minutes later, Raditz called her, "Hey, doll face. How are you?"

"I am fine. What about you?" Turning the speaker on, she went back to scribbling down her notes.

"I am good too, darling. The reason I called is because Kakk- hey!"

Her eyebrows rose in confusion when Bulma heard lots of shuffling noise and then- "Hey, Bulma!"

"Goku?"

"Yes, it's me. Please tell me you are still not mad at me!"

She sighed, "No, it's okay..."

"Cool! I say, why don't we all go out to watch a movie sometime, huh?" He asked with excitement.

"Sure, but I will have to finish up all my studies first." Bulma told him.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you! I will hang up now. Take care."

"You too, bye." She felt giddy thinking about going to a cineplex again, eating popcorn while watching a movie in the big screen. She went to watch animated films a lot with her parents when she was still a kid. Those were some happy memories that were long buried away...

Bulma had fallen asleep unexpectedly. The light of her bedroom was turned off and all her books were put away. Did that mean Vegeta was back home? She sat up and yawned before scratching her hair. It was **02:35 a.m.** Standing up, she walked in a daze towards his room. Pushing open his door gently, Bulma walked inside and saw him sleeping soundly. His face was buried on a pillow and soft snores were escaping which indicated how tired he was. The mattress dipped when she crawled under the warm covers. Vegeta shifted slightly. His voice was sleep mused when he asked, "Another nightmare?" 

"No...I-I just want to sleep here." There was a heavy silence. "Is that okay?"

"Come here." He opened his arms and she let out a relieved sigh. Bulma placed her head on his chest and took the previous night's position. Her eyes closed dreamily when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Did you eat dinner?" She inquired.

"Yes, it was delicious." His palm rubbed her backside soothingly, making her shiver. She felt content as a cat soaking in the delicious heat that radiated from his warm body.

"Thanks..." Bulma brushed her lips on the center of his bare chest.

"Bulma..." There was a warning note on his voice, "Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you sleep before I am forced to _take_ you again."

She sucked in a breath. The thought was delicious.

"I have office tomorrow, love."

"Can I get a good night kiss?" She whispered and lifted her head up while he covered the distance. Vegeta placed a small peak on her lips, "Good night."

"Have sweet dreams, Vegeta."

With the rise of the sun, their naughty activities began again.

" _Oh_..."

Large hands held her hips firmly in place, her fingers dug into the cool paint infront of her on the wall. His thick, hot length rammed into her again and again from behind, reaching all the way to the end of her. Bulma couldn't help but cry out, a strangled plea, "Oh, Vegeta..."

He was so, _so_ big. _Oh my God..._

Vegeta leaned over her, his broad, heavy, muscular chest flush against her back, sweat collecting between their skins. "Fuck, love," he grunted, trailing a hand up the front of her to roll a stiff, erect nipple roughly with his thumb. Bulma was bent over almost ninety degrees, his strong arms holding her steady even when her knees were shaking beneath.

Another impossibly deep thrust of his pulsing, hard cock had her nearly seeing other galaxies against the blackness crowding her blurry vision, "Vegeta...shit..."

Her hips ground backwards into his while he squeezed the round flesh of her ass, and her insides clenched around him instinctively, drawing more of his meaty length into her. It should be painful. He was relentless and hungry and Bulma's pussy was stretched wide to accommodate him. Vegeta seemed to know exactly which spot to hit deep inside her leg, there was so much pleasure that she couldn't handle it anymore. 

His soft lips trailed open mouthed kisses up her spine, his calloused hands drifting hungrily over every inch of her sensitized skin. "You feel so fucking good, baby..." His voice was heavy and ragged, his accent somehow _thicker_ from the excretion of fucking the life out of her.

Bulma whimpered, eyes pressed shut, when he pulled out only to pound into her again, and _again_ , and every time she thought she couldn't survive another second of his excruciating ecstacy, he just gave her more and she took in all in like a good girl, "Vege...ta." She moaned, a throaty and hoarse sound, "I _can't_...ah..."

Her extensive vocabulary was reduced to his name and few animistic sounds. This man had the stamina of something inhuman. A couple of long fingers drifted down between her legs, above where he was roughly sliding down in and out of her, to rub her swollen clit in expert circles. She screeched and gushed all over his burning cock with heavy spasms, unable to keep it in anymore. _But he wasn't still done with her..._

" _Bloody hell,_ " Vegeta rasped against the back of her neck when he felt the pressure and wetness that ignited from the center of her. His fingers curled into her flesh to keep her upright, "You are so fucking tight, Bulma."

"Please, Vegeta..." She was begging, **_begging_** him to finish, to give her some reprieve from the impossible bliss that he was inflicting on her poor, shivering body. 

"Almost there, love," He fondled her aching breast, making her mewl into the air which was humid. "You can take it, baby. Such a good girl for me..." Another brutal thrust followed that had her praying helplessly.

"Fucking hell, Bulma..." Vegeta cursed aloud and finally, she felt him twitch inside her and cum with a roar. There was so much of it that she felt herself having a second orgasm with him, her thighs clenched tight to keep all his sticky warmth inside. Turning her around seconds later, Vegeta placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Bulma was still trying to catch her breath when she found herself laying flat on the soft bed. Her arms extended to clench the bed sheets and she let out broken sobs when he started licking between her legs.

His dark scruff scratched the insides of her thighs while he tasted her greedily. Bulma laid there helpless and let him have his fill, "You taste so sweet, love." He hummed. The small vibrations made her insides clench with need and filled that with his thick fingers, "Please...I can't...not again..." She cried.

"Yes, you can. You are an insatiable little thing..." He chuckled and lapped at her clit while fingering her hard. Bulma held onto his hair with both her tight fists and rode him shamelessly.

"Yes, baby...let it go... _One_ more," Vegeta panted. Her limbs lost all the strength as a tide of rapture swept over her. The poor bluenette let out soft sounds as juices gushed out of her without control. Vegeta took his time lapping her cum off while she was teleported into nothingness for the next few minutes. Once done, the devilish man hovered over her spent body and placed a sound kiss on her cheek, " _Wore_ you out, didn't I?" He seemed awfully proud of his abilities. Bulma nodded, her hands holding onto his neck loosely.

"Shh, it's still early. Take a nap, baby. I need to get ready for work," He kissed her lips softly and covered her nakedness with the soft covers. Bulma was out and in the dreamland in seconds...

.


	9. Why is Everything Falling Apart?

Loud music poured from Bulma's phone while she danced around the kitchen and prepared lunch for herself. She was dressed in a long sleeved t shirt and pajamas. The blue head had found Nina's _secret_ apron stash in a hidden cupboard and was wearing a red colored one with big rose prints. Bulma was cooking a fresh batch of pasta when the bell rang. Frowning, she dried her palms on a napkin and folded the apron. _Was Vegeta back already?_ She turned off the heat of the stove and went to see. Through the small peeping hole of the door, she could make out the familiar flame shaped hair.

Her smile morphed into confusion soon when she saw Vegeta's father standing on the doorstep when she opened the door, "Uh, hello, sir. Vegeta is not home."

He looked so, _so_ similar looking to Vegeta that it was bizarre. They had the same patterned facial features...the only differences were the brownish hair and eye color and his beard with mustache. He glared at her for few seconds before finally speaking, "I am well _aware_."

"Oh," Bulma fidgeted under his heavy gaze, "Is there somehow I can help you? Please...come inside." She held the door wide to let him in. They slowly walked in the direction of the sitting room. Bulma sat down across from him and placed her hands gently on her lap.

"I came to speak with you since it's getting hard to get into my _stubborn_ son's head," He started.

"Okay," Bulma nodded her head. "Would you like some tea? Or...did you have lunch? I do have some pasta that can be shared." She insisted.

But the man just raised his hand to stop her offers, "No need for those, child."

She sunk back to the couch and brushed her hair behind her ear, waiting for him to raise his issue.

The senior Oujhi took a deep breath, "So, judging from your interaction with my son it is normal to presume that both of you _like_ each other, yes?"

"Well, uh...I guess." She nodded with a bit of hesitance.

"Are you his _girlfriend_ or not?" He asked sternly.

Bulma was feeling a bit intimidated by his sudden and very personal interrogation, "That's not clear yet. We have barely known each other for a month."

Vegeta's father assessed her face for a minute to see whether she was being truthful, "And do you ever think of _marrying_ my son?"

She stuttered, "M-Marrying him? But I am still so young! Mr. Oujhi...we both care about each other a lot. Your son helped me during the toughest period of my life. He had also ensured to take full responsibility of my studies which I am beyond grateful for."

His brown pupils darkened, "Are you _using_ my son for money then?"

"Of course not!" She was quick to defend herself. "Like I said, I do _care_ for him. But all my life I have been... _handicapped._ I want to take this opportunity that he is giving me to be more knowledgeable, do my dream job, travel the world. The thought of starting a family this _soon_ is not in my radar at the moment."

"I see," he sighed and leaned against the couch. "Thank you for being honest with me, Bulma. But the problem is...you can't keep my son _hanging_ while you chase your goals. He is twenty eight now which is old enough."

There was a short pause before he continued, "Our company has been running for decades. In fact, we will be reaching _century_ in six years time. Quite a _milestone_ , eh?"

"Yes, it is." Bulma nodded. Stunned by the new discovery.

"As an old company, we do hold certain rules. One of the major one being that the new owner must be _married_ when he/she earns complete ownership. This sounds a bit old school but our elders did prefer it because it made the owner more responsible and concentrated. There will be no time for cheap thrills and parties. I married Salada when I was twenty six and she was only twenty. We had to rush it because she became _pregnant_ with Vegeta already." He laughed at the last part. "I took care of her after that. She was my biggest responsibility besides this company. She finished her studies perfectly even after having a baby who demanded attention all the time. My wife is a popular fashion designer now. Her clothes and fashion sense is admired by millions. You see, good things take time and dedication." 

"It does." Bulma smiled and looked down at her lap.

"For years, I have pushed and pushed my son to think of settling down." Mr. Oujhi continued speaking, "Vegeta is a very hard working man. He had brought in _fifty_ times more profit than any of the previous owners. He is always more focused on work than anything else. He did have few past relationships here and there but nothing too serious. Salada and I are worried sick about that boy. And now I want to retire as well. The time has finally come for him to take over the whole business but the one major requirement is _missing_."

Bulma's eyes widened when he left the rest of the word hanging. She nodded her head slowly.

"Since he couldn't choose a girl, we have chosen one from him. On the other hand, you like him...but not enough to marry him."

"It sounds...very complicated when you put it like that." Bulma twisted her fingers with nervousness. "What do you want me to do?"

"You want the best for him, don't you?" He asked. His brown eyes, unmoving and focused on her with determination.

"I do...Vegeta has done so much for me. He gave me a life that I could only dream of before..." She chocked back tears.

"We spoke with your aunt, uncle and cousin. _Maron_ seems like a lovely girl. She is smart, young and has her own boutique. She doesn't have any previous connection with the media and her father does a very reputable job. It is also part strategy to expand our business to the emerging towns. Also, she says she is ready to handle a marriage."

She was shocked. _They were pairing Vegeta with no one other than her own **cousin**...? _Just like before, they were going to snatch her happiness away from her again. Bulma didn't have a choice...her ways were cut. Mr. Oujhi was a very smart man. He had listened first about her opinion on marriage and now... ** _trapped_ **her gracefully. This was a man who had business men as ancestors. Of course he was clever. 

"I don't know what to say..." She sighed brokenly. There wasn't much she could say after this. It was _crucial_ for Vegeta to marry in order to get the ownership and that meant **_she lost him forever_**...

"Listen to me, child." He edged closer to her and spoke with all seriousness, "If you like my son and care for him, you have to let him go...You cannot win everything in life. This company is everything to us. It took us almost hundred years to build it. The policy, rules, media coverage, every single things are important for the reputation. Vegeta's dream is to make it globally recognized soon...It's more important for a solid reputation now than ever."

"I understand. What shall I do then, sir?" She felt like a kid, asking for direction. The blue head felt so lost and scared. Why was this happening to her?

"I am willing to strike a deal with you." He smiled. "I will finance your living and every cost for your education until you get a steady job. But you have to leave this house and stay away from my son. You both may keep contact but things need to be _platonic_ between you two."

Her head was spinning with all the new information. "I can't accept your money like that...I-I don't know. Everything is...messed up."

"Do we have a deal, Bulma?" He was purposely rushing her, giving her the least amount of time to think. "You can't keep sharing the same roof with him. You must be clear by now as to why...the new woman of his life will not find this arrangement acceptable."

She rested her head on both her palms and thought, _thought_ , **_thought_**...Everything Vegeta's father said for the last fifteen minutes made sense. That was the painful thing. She liked Vegeta a lot. She cared for him more than anyone else in this world...Maybe, that's why, the most suitable thing to do would be to let him go...

Bulma raised her head and rubbed the stray tears from her face. Her blue eyes were glowing with crazy determination, "I am ready. What is my next step, sir?"

"Excellent!" The cunning man rubbed his hands with glee. "I have spare, ready made apartments that are fully furnished. You can shift there today."

" _Today_?" She jumped at that thought. Why was he in such a hurry?

"When else? It's almost new years and spring time. We want to finish the wedding as soon as possible. Your relatives are getting as restless as us."

"But..."

"Why don't you go and start packing? Just remember our deal, Bulma..."

"I want to see Vegeta before I go. He deserves to get a proper goodbye." The troubled girl pleaded.

Mr. Vegeta just laughed, "Silly girl, will my son let you go then?" _Good point._

"R-Right!" She was bouncing on her feet. "I-I will go and get everything ready." She didn't waste another second but rushed upstairs to her room. Her body was shaking from cold and everything that was happening for the past hour. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she paid them no mind. By this point in life, Bulma was already _numb_ from all these pains. Her heart broke seeing the closet full of new clothes. How was she going to break the man's heart who had taught her about _self_ _love_ again? Who had given her so much in life...Maybe that's why Vegeta deserved way better than her. She was a damn nuisance. Wherever she traveled, she woke damage on the trail.

Bulma shoved few of the clothes in the single box carton that came with all the online shopping. Taking her books, the laptop and few other things, she closed the box and carried it downstairs. A look inside the kitchen and she saw her half readied meal laying there in a lump. The whole house looked empty and haunted. But that was not her problem anymore...Soon, there will be a lady here. Vegeta's _wife_...who would feel it with love, warmth and laughter.

"I am ready," She whispered and dropped the box at her feet. They were standing in the foyer while Mr. Oujhi made some calls.

"Good, I already made the calls. They are preparing your new place. Now, we must get going."

Nodding her head meekly, Bulma followed him out of the house. Her heart felt heavy with pain. She couldn't imagine how upset Vegeta will get once he comes home and sees her gone. She would miss him so, so, so much...It was unbearable thinking about it.

**"What the fuck is going on here?"**

Bulma's eyes widened. She looked up and was shell shocked to see Vegeta standing there. He must have arrived just now. His car door was still open from where he had jumped out. His black eyes scanned Bulma's hand where she was carrying the brow carton.

" _Shit_..." She heard Vegeta's father cursing from beside her.

But none of that mattered because she realized that Vegeta had put the whole scenario together. His eyes hardened with disbelief, then shock, pain and finally betrayal.

"Listen, son-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. A large vein popped on his forehead. He looked so, very mad... "Bulma, take your shit and get inside the house. Now!"

He snapped again when she looked at his father for direction but it seemed that the old man was already shaken himself to give her any advice. Silently, she walked inside the house and closed the door without a backward glance. Her heart was pounding loudly. Bulma returned to her room and placed the box on the floor before getting under the covers in fright. She hadn't seen Vegeta this angry...not even when he demanded her to show her wounds on the Christmas night.

After hours of thinking, Bulma actually fell asleep. When her eyes opened again, it was seven in the evening. She gasped at how much time had passed and sat straight. The current situation came back to her mind in full force. She was terrified of going out and facing him. Just this morning they made love for the second time...How did things change so suddenly? Sighing, Bulma opened her bedroom door and slowly walked downstairs. She saw Vegeta sitting in the living room alone. The lights were blurred and there were several bottles of wine on the table in front of him. He was drinking again...Did every encounter with his own father end like this? Bravely, she took few more steps forwards and saw him pouring another glass. The whole room reeked of alcohol.

"You should stop drinking." She told him with a disapproving look.

"Why the fuck do you care?" He asked, his eyes focused on the glass. Vegeta barely stared at her way.

Bulma sighed and took the seat furthest from him.

"You made a deal with him." He laughed. "...to go behind my back. After everything I did for you."

"It's not like that..." She whispered.

"Then what is it like?" He shouted and threw the glass to the nearest wall. Bulma gasped in fear and watched the liquid hitting the wall and the shards of broken glasses falling on the floor. His eyes were rimmed red, there was so much anger there that she was scared. Vegeta's fists were clenched on his side, his face flushed because of all the alcohol he had consumed and the buttons of his shirt was roughly undone. "Speak up! Don't you think I fucking deserve to know?"

"I am sorry, Vegeta...I-

"No! Sorry is not going to cut it, _love_." The word 'love' was just added to mock her.

"I want the best for you, Vegeta. You deserve to be happy and I-I can't...give you that..."

"Fucking excuses..." He muttered and took a long swig from another bottle. "I should have known better..."

"Vegeta, please..." Tears rolled down her cheeks in anguish. "I didn't mean to. Your father was right in many aspect. You need to get married soon for the company and I-I...we are not ready to take that step. Your parents chose Maron for you. She is a nice girl. She hurt me, yes...but that's different. Maron will love you with all her heart. She will take good care of you."

He scoffed, "Stop it, Bulma."

Seconds passed and he slammed another glass bottle at the wall. Bulma whimpered in fear and watched helplessly.

"Did it never occur to you that maybe the only girl I ever wanted was _you_? I-I wasn't favoring you because I am generous by nature. Heck, I am a heartless bastard...but for you, I changed." He spoke softly.

His genuine words only made her cry harder.

"I-I thought what we had...meant something to you...but clearly not." Vegeta shook his head. His eyes focused in front in a daze. "To think that my parents would stoop so low by getting none other than the cousin of the girl I like..." He whispered.

"It will be okay. You both will adjust. Just...forgive me..." Bulma sobbed.

Vegeta nodded his head. His eyes closed with defeat, "You all so adamant to get her married to me."

"It's for the best." She whispered.

"For the best..." He slurred.

"Your parents are worried about you," Bulma tried to put more sense into him.

"Everyone is...why don't I put an end to all your _misery_?" He asked. Vegeta's breathing was irregular. He lifted his head and stared at her...

_"Fine...I will **marry** her."_

.


	10. Time to Move Out & Move On...

Bulma glanced at the clock again and waited. It was way past Vegeta's usual time to go to the office but there was no sight of him. He must be suffering from a _bad_ hangover after how much he drank the previous night. This is why she was waiting downstairs with medicine, water, his breakfast and tea. The blue head was terrified to go and see him in person. _What if he gets mad again at her?_ Last night, she had witnessed a side of him that she wished she never had to...The whole morning was spent cleaning the dirty bottles and glass bits from the living room. Since Nina wouldn't be back until after the New Year, she had to do it by herself. There were three to four small cuts on her fingers which she had wrapped up with band aids once the tiring job was done.

The blue head was going through her Mathematics formula when she heard the sound of his feet coming downstairs. She put away her book and sat straight. From where she was sitting in the dining area, Bulma could see Vegeta walking straight towards the main door. He was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and his hair looked completely bed ragged.

"Good morning," She greeted when she got closer to where he was. "Please, have some breakfast before you go."

Vegeta was busy tying the shoe lace of his boots. She felt a sharp pang of guilt and sadness when he ignored her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called out with hesitance. But the serious man barely gave her a proper glance.

"I am not hungry." Saying that with complete nonchalance, he walked out and slammed the door shut behind him.

Bulma stood there alone for a long time, contemplating how to make things right between them again.

The blue head spent the entire day alone in the house. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on her studies, it just wasn't happening. Every time she recalled where there relation stood at the moment, it brought fresh tears to her eyes. Unable to control herself anymore, she had even tried contacting with him twice but the stubborn man wouldn't pick his phone. The whole day Bulma felt alone and upset. She couldn't eat or rest without worrying about him. And when it started to get very late at night, she heard sounds coming from downstairs.

She stood on top of the stairway and watched Raditz trying to handle a very drunk Vegeta. She rushed forward to give assistance, "What happened?"

" _You_ happened!" He snapped and flinched away from her when she tried to touch him. Bulma reared back and let the tall man guide Vegeta to his room. Sighing, she pulled out a chair and sat down in the kitchen. She waited for Raditz to come downstairs so that she could at least talk to someone and share her distress. Seconds later, the said man entered the kitchen and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Handling Vegeta tonight was a tough job..." Raditz muttered and poured himself a glass of water.

"Do you know what happened yesterday? About his father and...?" She asked.

"Yeah, he told me."

"Everything is so messed up. I-I don't know what to do." Bulma whispered brokenly.

Raditz took a sit beside her and sighed, "A lot happened today. Vegeta first went to the college where he used to study. He does go there annually to give donations and fund. Anyways, today's purpose was to speak regarding your board exam. He had registered your name under that college and you will get your Id and routine for the exam soon."

"Okay," She nodded.

"Vegeta then came back to office and created a separate credit card for you and bought a small apartment." He informed.

"What?"

"Yes...you will be moving out soon. He did say he will _marry_ Maron, didn't he?"

Bulma was at a loss for words. She leaned against the counter and gasped, "But...he was drunk then...Oh no, he also said once that he always remembers his drunken conversations."

"He does." Raditz agreed. "Also, Vegeta is a man of his words. If he had said it once, he will probably do it too."

"So, he is going to just _kick_ me out?" Bulma mumbled.

"I am sorry, darling. Your action from yesterday caused this."

"I didn't know what I was doing..." She cried. "Everything happened so _fast_...His father was making me feel guilty for being with him. I just wanted to fix things. I-I never knew..."

"Shh," He moved to hug her tight. "I want to console you, Bulma. But the truth is...I am helpless here. I know for a fact that nothing will change his mind now." Bulma sobbed in his arms. She felt tired and sick.

"He wants me to help you pack and move in that apartment by tomorrow. It's close to the place where you will be sitting for the exams."

"Not even a proper goodbye?" She asked.

"Damn, he is just doing...what you tried to do yesterday. You did try to leave without telling him first." He reminded her.

"I did...but I wanted to speak to him. His father refused. He said that...Vegeta won't let me leave at all if he sees me."

"That old bastard..." Raditz cursed.

"I wish...Vegeta wasn't so cruel to me." Bulma cried. "What happened to the man who used to kiss me with tenderness and take care of me?"

"Oh, darling...I am so sorry." Raditz kissed her cheek. "You were lucky to never see this harshness before. When triggered, Vegeta can be a hell of a _ruthless_ mother fucker."

"I am so tired of getting hurt, Raditz. Why is it so easy for people to...just walk all over me?" Bulma asked. "I am exhausted from shifting from place to place...feeling as if I don't belong anywhere..." 

"Ah, heck...don't think that way." He squeezed her hand. "What you need to learn is to be selfish once in a while. Why always put everyone's need before yours? You should have turned down Mr. Oujhi's offer yesterday."

Bulma shook her head and sat straight. She rubbed her swollen eyes, "Once I am done with my exams...I will _leave_. I will go far, far away where no one can hurt me anymore...where I don't disappoint anyone."

Raditz's eyes widened, "But...Vegeta didn't want his father to be the one to help you. So, he just bought a flat for you and-

"No...I can't accept their help anymore, Raditz. I am sure with my college degree, I will find a job somewhere which will pay me enough to fend for myself."

"Oh, no..." He stared at her sadly. "We will see that later. Why don't you go and sleep now? I will come and get you around eleven in the morning."

She knew sleep wouldn't come so easily that night but she still stood up, bid Raditz farewell and went to her room. Bulma decided to start packing her things right away. The blue head didn't feel the need to carry all her clothes. She just put a few more things inside yesterday's box and went to bed, crying softly till the early hours of the morning.

.

"This is your new place!" Raditz exclaimed after opening the door wide and dropping her box on the floor. "What do you say? Pretty neat, huh?" The man was trying to be extra cheery for her sake but Bulma's expression was as glum as ever. Behind them, Chi Chi and Goku stood. The couple were her good friends and wanted to come to show support because Raditz had told them about Bulma's serious situation.

Chi Chi admired the fully furnished, double bed apartment with wonder. "It looks very cute and cozy." The walls were painted a light beige and the curtains were sea blue. She checked the small but functional kitchen and put the food bag on the small table there, "Okay, Bulma...I have cooked fried rice and chicken curry for you. Do taste them out."

"Oh, wow! You have a very big TV!" Goku laughed. "We can come here for a sleepover and watch football together in this big screen."

"I love the modern fixtures." Raditz commented.

"You guys! You can have the view of the whole city from here!" Chi Chi pulled away the curtains of the living room with heavy excitement.

While everyone was gushing about her new place, Bulma stood in a corner with an unhappy frown.

Goku shoved Raditz and pointed at her. The two brothers gave each other a knowing look, "What's wrong, Darling?"

Bulma let out a humorless laugh, "I-I am just wondering...why did God script my story this way? Why did he have to give me a moment of happiness only to snatch it away afterwards?"

"Oh, Bulma..." The raven haired woman rushed to her friend to give her a tight hug, "I am so sorry for what you are going through...but look at the brighter side. You are studying now, like you always wanted to. Some good outcome did come from this ordeal, didn't it?"

Bulma burst into tears, "I know...but I miss Vegeta so much. I wish he didn't _hate_ me..."

"He doesn't hate you, Bulma. He is just a bit upset. That's all." Goku assured her. "Let few days pass and then the two of you can be good friends again!"

"In the mean time, why don't the four of us finish our work here and go out to see a movie? We can eat loads of street foods afterwards. I think that will be so much fun!"

"Yes, good idea!" Chi Chi clapped her hands.

.

**_She was gone..._ **

Vegeta stared at her _empty_ bedroom. There was no movement. No vibrancy from the lively girl that once resided here. The closet doors were kept ajar and he could still make out more than half of her clothes there. Her laptop and cell phone were still sitting on the desk. Why did she left those behind? Suddenly, worry ebbed at his heart. How will she study without her laptop? Her exams were coming in a few days and she needed it now. Also, the phone was very important in case of an emergency. She will be living _alone_ after all. Maybe he will send them to her tomorrow with Raditz.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the charm bracelet put neatly on her dresser. Vegeta picked it up and traced the stones. He recalled the times he had seen her wear it. She was so happy when she received it. Then his eyes fell on the book that he had bought for her on their first meeting.

 _Fuck..._ She didn't take a single thing that he had once given her as a form of _gift_. Vegeta slammed his palm hard on her desk. His fingers burned from the rapid blow but nothing could compare to the aching pain deep in his chest.

He eyed few crumbled papers on her waste basket. Out of curiosity, he picked one up.

 **_~~Dear Vegeta,~~ _ ** ~~~~

Did she try to write a letter for him???

She wrote this much and crossed it out. Why? Did that sound too informal to her?

He picked a second page.

**_Dear Mr. Oujhi,_ **

**~~_I know that you are angry at me but I just want to say that I am really sorry._ ~~ **

Grunting, Vegeta took out a third piece of paper. He was feeling anxious to know about the message the blue head tried to reach him.

**_Dear Mr. Oujhi,_ **

**_I am sorry for whatever I have done. I can promise you by keeping hand on my beating heart that I appreciate every little thing that you have done for me. I want to thank you for making me happy for the shortest span of time that I stayed at your house. My intention was never to hurt you or come off as a displeased brat._ **

**_The reason why I left all the gifts that you gave me is because I don’t really care about fancy materialistic things. What I really, really want is for you to look ahead of everything, forgive me and offer me your valuable friendship. I also want to thank you for taking everything normally that night when you found out about all my scars and bruises. Trust me, that was the most humble reaction anybody had after this ugly discovery. But mostly, I want to thank you for making me feel what real love actually feels like. You have done so much for me that no one else would have done, sir. Thank you for calling me beautiful when I hated myself and was finding it hard to believe. Thank you for having faith in me and saving me from my own self. I am forever at your debt and I just hope that one day I can be something big to make you proud. _ **

**_Lastly, I hope that you take good care of yourself and live a happy life._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Bulma._ **

Her handwriting became a messy scribble at the end and then she crossed the whole thing off neatly with a big cross. Why did she decide not to give it to him? Did she think he was unworthy of receiving such a letter? No, it didn't seem like that from her written words. Vegeta hands shook when he held the paper tightly. He searched the rest of the basket but nothing else was related to him. Vegeta's fingers ran over her words again and again...Did she...shed a few tears while writing it? This was as honest as it can get. But what was done was done. There was no room for looking backwards. It was true that she would always hold a special place in his heart but that was about it. 

The more he stared at her writing and the more he re-read those words, the _weaker_ his resolve became. He needed a drink to calm down. _Or two to three bottles..._

Vegeta was through with his first bottle of wine when the bell rang. _Ah, finally..._ He rolled the sleeves of his shirt and went to open the door.

A model-like girl stood there in a short red dress, baby blue hair, smokey eyes and red painted lips. _Maron_ wore the biggest grin when she saw him, "You wanted to see me now, Vegeta?"

"Yes, I called. Come in." He let her inside his lavish house and closed the door. Vegeta uncorked another bottle and poured himself a glass, "Do you drink?"

"No, thank you." Maron fluttered her lashes at him. Her smile brightened when he sat down beside her.

"So, did my father speak to you about...uh.."

"Our marriage?" The air head girl chirped, "Oh, yes he did! I am so happy that you finally agreed, Vegeta. We will be so happy together. You are my dream, prince charming!"

"Hmph," he grunted and chugged the rest of the drink down, "I honestly don't know where to proceed from here."

She smiled at him with understanding, "Not to worry! Our parents are already fixing a date and venue."

She inched closer to him and brushed a manicure finger on his flushed cheek, "By the way, I want to invite you to the opening of my new boutique. There will be a small party of sort and all my friends will be there. I gotta take this chance to show off my hunky man, what you say?"

"Hmm..." Vegeta slurred and leaned into her. His vision was already swimming.

"I say...why not we spend the night together?" She whispered seductively. Her hands fluttered around his thighs and she pouted her lips for a kiss. "After all, with all the urgency that you called me with...you must have felt so lonely."

When Vegeta didn't say anything, Maron placed a bold kiss on his cheek. She smiled happily seeing her lipstick mark there, "You are so _sexy_ , Vegeta. Together we are going to rock every magazine covers." She giggled, already thinking about how much money and fame she would earn as this man's rightful spouse.

Maron smiled innocently and lifted her dress to show more of her bare thighs, her hands drifting to the top of his pants to arouse him with her purposeful touch.

"No..." He pushed at her hand weakly.

"C'mon...don't be like that! Don't you want to love your gorgeous _fiance_ , hmm?" She kissed him fully on the _lips_. Vegeta was stunned by her ferocity. The crazy girl moved to straddle his lap and continued to aggressively make out with him. His eyelids dropped and hands wound around her small waist. Letting out a reluctant moan, he moved his lips with hers...

They were interrupted by a loud door bell. Maron didn't feel like moving from her spot, too busy with the important _task_ in hand. She was _smooching_ him like her life depended on it. Finally, Vegeta was able to push her a little to create some space, "There's someone...on the door..." 

"Yeah..." Both of them panted. Maron moved sideways to let him up. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and waited to see who the guest was.

On the other side, Vegeta stumbled across the room to get the door. He swept a hand through his unruly hair and opened it. Squinting at no one else other than his own mother.

"Vegeta! What took you so long-" Salada's eyes widened seeing the condition of her son. "You are _drinking_? And what's with all this lipstick marks on your face? Seriously, son..."

She pushed him and walked inside to see what all this was about but she got another _shock_. Sitting in his living room was- _Maron..._ looking as _disheveled_ as Vegeta. It didn't take long for the mother to put everything together. Then she shouted- **_"What the bloody hell, Vegeta?"_**

.


	11. Vegeta's Master Plan

"Just what is going on here?" Salada asked with complete disbelief. She watched with wide eyes as her eldest son struggled to stand straight. Vegeta moved around tipsily before falling on a nearby couch with a pleased sigh. _He was completely wasted..._

"You see, Mrs. Oujhi...I was just spending some time with my future _husband_. There is nothing wrong with that!" Maron argued.

"I understand but Vegeta is clearly intoxicated now and in no position to hold a sober conversation. So, please leave." Salada pointed at the main door. The woman watched as the immature girl stomped her feet angrily and walked out of the room with her long chained purse flapping behind her. She sighed with relief once the door was closed. The angry mother than turned to face her own son, "What am I going to do with _you_?"

Salada was very annoyed with his uncharacteristic drinking pattern, "What has gotten into you lately, Vegeta?" She grabbed his arms and shook but he just made an annoyed sound and continued to sleep. Taking matters into her own hands, she dropped her purse and shawl in a nearby couch and went to the kitchen. The mother washed a napkin with warm water and brought it back to the living room. She cleaned all the lipstick marks from his face and lips. "You will be in so much trouble tomorrow, young man!" She chided. However, her eyes softened seeing the dark circles under Vegeta's eyes. There was no wonder that he was going through a lot at the moment. Placing a loving motherly kiss on his cheek, Salada unbuttoned his wrinkled shirt. 

"There's no way I can carry him to his room," She thought. So, she went upstairs to get his blanket and tucked him neatly on the couch. Placing few of the soft cushions on the floor, she made sure that he wouldn't hurt himself if he falls down during the night with random movements. The mother ran her fingers gently through his hair next. The purpose of her visit tonight was to talk with him about his marriage. She was clearly surprised when her husband told her that Vegeta has agreed to marry Maron. It was so unlike him.

"... _Bulma_..." He mumbled happily and nuzzled into his mother's soft palm which was caressing his cheek. 

Salada laughed with relief, "You are clearly in _love_ with her still, son. Take good rest now. You have lots of questions to answer in the morning." She dimmed the lights of the room and went in search for a guest bed to spend the night.

Why? _Why did he never learn a damn lesson and get drunk every single time?_ That was the first thought in Vegeta's head when he woke up the following morning. His head was throbbing to the point where he wanted to bash his skull on the wall and pass out for relief. "Fuck..." He stood up with closed eyes and tried to walk. 

"Good morning, son. Welcome back to the land of living," His mother chirped. Opening his blood shot eyes, he saw her sitting on the dinning table with her laptop and working. Few designs of her sketches and notebooks were splayed all around her. "I wonder what got you in this silly condition!" She mocked.

"Can you... _not_?" He grumbled.

Salada's eyes narrowed with sternness, "Go upstairs and clean up. I will speak with you after that."

Vegeta knew that _tone_ all too well. His mother was angry and meant business. He followed her instruction and went to his room. After a refreshing shower and a change of clothes, the muscular man came downstairs again.

"Drink this. It will help you with the hangover," his mom pointed at a glass containing some green, liquid concoction.

He gagged at the sight of it, "No way! I will not take that blasted thing!"

"Do as I say!" She snapped.

"Hmph," Vegeta glared at her and downed the whole thing in one go. "Disgusting! Why can't you forget this recipe?"

"Why can't you stop drinking, dear?" She deadpanned. Taking her reading glasses off, Salada folded her arms and motioned for Vegeta to sit down and eat his breakfast. He was about to start eating when a look of panic shot through his face. He touched his pant pocket and realized that it was not the same pair. His eyes moved behind to see the floor, in search of a crumbled white paper.

"Looking for this?" Salada waved the letter, which Bulma wrote, in his vision.

"Give it here!" He snatched it out of her grip quickly and put it in his pocket with a slight blush.

"I already read it, dear." She teased. "Now, tell me...what was Maron doing here last night?"

"Who?" He grunted, forking a big piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Maron...the two of you were most likely... _kissing_ judging from the condition I found you in," She gave him a disapproving look.

"What?" His eyes widened. Vegeta tried to recall hard but for the first time ever he was totally blank. "I don't..."

Salada shook her head, "You will stop drinking any kind of alcoholic beverages from today, Vegeta and this is an order. No more hampering your health this way. Understood?"

"Whatever." He just waved a hand at her.

"Don't speak to me like that! Apologize now!" She scolded.

His eyes widened. Vegeta gulped and muttered a small 'sorry' after looking down at his food.

"Hmm, and I have removed all the drinks from your wine cellar and replaced it with fresh, organic juices." She informed him with pride.

"Really?" The son scratched his hair, "Some of them were really expensive and rare collection, mother."

"So what? Deal with it. This is a consequence of what happens when you are not responsible enough," Salada replied and tapped a few buttons on her laptop before putting it in sleeping mode. "Now, tell me that the rumor about your wedding with Maron is incorrect."

"It's not," he glared, finishing off the pancake. He was trying desperately to not talk about this sore topic but it appeared that his mother was very adamant.

"But Vegeta...what about Bulma? Didn't you two had a thing going on?"

He sighed and poured himself a glass of milk from the bottle, "What about her? She is not ready to marry yet."

"Oh, dear...but are you _happy_ with this decision?"

"What else can I do?" He asked. "Neither of us want to marry right this moment but I want the company and for that, I have to marry. There is nothing more to this."

His mother sighed and grabbed his free hand, "But marrying her own cousin? Why don't you choose someone else? I-I don't like this family. Her parents are so...ill mannered and...Maron is not an honest person. The first line of clothing that is going to launch under her own brand have all _stolen_ designs."

"I don't have the time and energy to look for someone new." He grunted. "Besides, if they put her to jail, all the better. I am married to my work, anyways..."

Salada laughed and then shook her head, "Very funny. But let's be serious. This is a very important decision of your life, Vegeta. Make sure you choose wisely."

He nodded and looked out of the window. They were quiet for sometime, "My hands are bound. As much as I care about Bulma and want to be with her, there is no way for us."

"I wish I could help you more, Vegeta. But my only advice is that you make the right choice for yourself. This is the partner you have to spend the rest of your life with." She said, "And a little part of me does hope for Bulma and you to find your way back to each other. It is not that easy to bury away real _love_."

Salada stood up and packed her things, "I must get going now. Your father is getting paranoid about why I didn't go home last night."

"Hmph." He grunted.

"I do love your dad but he can make some stupid decisions at times," She sighed. "Anyways, take care and don't tire yourself by thinking too much. Love you." Kissing his cheek one more time, the mother left.

Vegeta sat there for a very long time. His mind was immersed into deep thinking. Unfolding the paper again, he re-read Bulma's words. After a while, he took his phone out and called a number, "Raditz, call detective Dende and book him for the night. Also, I need you to install cameras all around the bar. Yes, do it quick."

.

Bulma was sitting inside a beauty salon and reading a fashion magazine while a lady did her hair. The blue head sighed and turned sideways to see Chi Chi in the next chair with a big grin on her face, "Aren't you enjoying yourself, Bulma? We y'all need some pampering once in a while."

Bulma looked away with a pout. Her friends had basically shoved her out of the house to spend sometime in the beauty parlor. They were getting her hair done, nails painted and oh, Chi Chi also booked an appointment for a facial massage. What was the meaning of all this? To her, it was nothing more than waste of money. She glanced unhappily at her reflection as the lady finished giving her a fresh hair cut with some bangs in front. "You look amazing, ekkk!" She exclaimed. "I love your hair color! Too cool to me natural!"

"Umm...thanks." She blushed.

Bulma sat there patiently while they applied some sort of protein mask in her hair and then moved to the nails. "What cut would you like, babe?"

"Give her the french one with teal color," Chi Chi instructed from the other side. The blue head watched with misery as they polished and designed her nails for an hour long.

"I have had enough!" She stood up once it was done and glared at her friend. "I want to go home now, _please_..."

"Nonsense! There is still the facial waiting. Come along...we are celebrating _Thirty First_ tonight and you must be dressed to the nines for your first ever party!" Chi Chi pulled her in the direction of another private room, ignoring all her protests...

At eight o' clock, the whole squad was ready for the party. Bulma watched herself in the mirror with a small smile. She was dressed in a very classy jumpsuit which belonged to Chi Chi. The top was a navy blue color with heavy sequin and the bottom was black, pant style. She was also wearing classy silver colored heels and her new hair-style was the showstopper. Chi Chi did her makeup as well. It was a very bold look. Her eyes were smokey blue and lips painted in a rich mauve color.

"You are going to attract so many boys today," Her friend giggled.

"Right...look at you, Chi! You look more beautiful." Bulma complimented and watched her twirl in front of the mirror happily. She was wearing a cute red top, high waisted jeans and boots. Her makeup was just as beautiful with a nude eye look and red lips. 

"Let's not keep the boys waiting anymore." Bulma pleaded. They were getting restless for the last hour.

"Right, let's get started with the party!" Chi Chi laughed and the two friends walked out of Bulma's room to meet them. Goku and Raditz were already present from the start but now, Broly had joined them with his own girlfriend- Cheelai. They introduced themselves quickly and left the house. 

"I am going to have to scare so many men tonight," Goku said with a pout. "I hate when you draw so much attraction, Chi...it means I can't concentrate on eating peacefully."

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed. 

"You are looking very beautiful, darling," Raditz told Bulma with a big smile.  


"Thanks, you look good too." She returned the compliment which made him laugh. 

"I am a bit worried that Vegeta might lose it after seeing such an exotic sight of you." 

"He will be there?" She gasped and halted her steps.

"Yeah," He replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "We are going at a party in his hotel. Those are bomb." 

"Oh, no...I-I don't think I am ready to face him again," She panicked. 

"No, no...It's okay. We will not leave your side. You won't have to face him alone." Raditz assured her again and again. Soon, they piled up in the cars and began their journey. Bulma was shivering in uncertainty all the while. Her heart was racing with all that can happen in a single night. By the time they pulled out in front of Sandy Shores, she was a mess. 

"I-I don't think I should be here..."

"Oh, shut up. Don't let him ruin your night. We will have loads of fun, you will see." Chi Chi winked and looped their arms together. She decided to keep Bulma company till she eases up. Goku had no problem with that. He just hanged around with his brother and Broly while the girls did their thing. 

Hours later, Bulma was feeling bubblier than usual. She was happily dancing with her friends. They all had a light dinner of burgers and chips followed by delicious brownies. And now, they were chatting, having drinks and enjoying the _wild_ life. The blue head was slightly buzzed and she giggled when Raditz twirled her on the dance floor. Earlier, she had gotten a glimpse of Vegeta with Maron. His parents, Abby and Den were present here as well. But Bulma had begged her friends to move to the mother side of the bar to avoid their accusatory stare. 

"I will tell you something, he can't stop staring at you..." Raditz whispered in her ear. 

"What...?" She didn't care much and switched partners. The girls danced together for a bit before sitting down to cool down. "You are a party animal when drunk, Bulma!" The black haired girl laughed.

"Oh, but this is my first every party!" She giggled. Her eyes were shiny and face flushed. Taking the glass of martini, she chugged the drink down and winced. "I like alcohol...It helps me stop worrying."

"That can be a problem." Broly frowned, staring at his own girl who was having a bit too much fun. Beside her, Goku was busy having a food challenge with a random guy. The whole atmosphere was a big mess...

Vegeta couldn't stop staring at _her_. She looked so _sexy_ in this new look. _A true goddess..._ He smiled with humor when she tasted alcohol for the first time and winced at the unexpected bitterness. As hours went by, Bulma tried out a few different things and began to lose her senses. Thank God Raditz was there to guide her. He wanted to go to their party and say 'hi' to her but he was stuck sitting between Maron and his own mother. A little earlier, Tarble and Gure had left the table to join their party while he was still caged.  


"Vegeta, _babe_...would you like more sauce?" the annoying girl asked. 

"No." He glanced down at his plate and finished his steak sandwich. He was trying hard to keep tabs on Bulma discreetly but he must have been caught. Abby was definitely giving him a nasty look, "I say, why don't the two of you _love_ _birds_ go and dance?"

"Yes, yes..." His own idiot father agreed with the disgusting proposal. 

"Good idea, mama!" Maron jumped up and pulled him to the dance floor. She pushed her body against his tightly in the crowded space and grinned, "C'mon, hold me _close_ and sway your body."  


He was very hesitant but did it anyways. Few minutes later, Vegeta dropped his head and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go to a quieter place?"

Maron shivered in his arms and nodded with enthusiasm, "I'd like that." The silly girl's heart was racing thinking about spending more time with her future husband.  They stood side by side in a vacant balcony. Vegeta decided to start his _plan_ then, "I need you to know something important before our wedding."

"Yes, what is it? Are we getting a _bigger_ home?" Maron jumped up and down with excitement.

"No," He shook his head, "Did you know that your _cousin_ Bulma and I were in some sort of relationship before?"

"Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with us?" Her eyes widened with suspicion. "You don't still have feelings for her, do you?"

Closing his eyes, Vegeta took a deep breath, "I do. And I will probably _always_ like her. You might become my wife in papers but you won't ever steal her spot, Maron."

"What?" She shrieked. "Are you kidding with me now?! This has to be a lame joke! We are getting married, Vegeta. Do you know what that means? I am yours and you are mine!" 

"Calm down. There is no need for you to get so _riled_ up..." 

"No! You are impossible..." She sobbed. "You will love me eventually. There's no way you can say it now that you will like her forever! I will change your mind. I will win you over."  


He cupped her cheeks with desperation and thumbed the tears falling down, "Yes, prove me wrong! I do want you to help me forget all about her..." Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss on her lips for a dramatic effect.  Maron smiled at him dreamily. 

"Let's go inside. It's cold here and the fireworks are going to start soon." He held her hand and the two of them walked back to the main area. Everyone decided to see the firework display from the building as it was still snowing out. The slanted, glass opening gave a breath taking view of the whole city and the sky. Vegeta watched as Maron whispered something on her mother's ear quickly and then came back beside him. She smiled at him with false sweetness and held his hand. The countdown began...The guests in his bar were shouting excitedly.

_9...8...7..._

Vegeta saw his friends and workers huddled in another corner. Everyone was smiling with excitement. For a second, Bulma and his eyes locked but she looked away quickly.

_6...5...4..._

Maron squeezed his hand and their faces were centimeters apart...

**_3...2...1!_ **

Loud fireworks exploded all around. The room became bright with the colors outside as they kissed each other gently and hugged. Vegeta saw all the couples around them doing the same. There was a lonely look in Bulma's face for a fraction of a second but that too disappeared when all her friends surrounded her in a big group hug.

There were smiles and laughter in every corner. Vegeta eyed Raditz and nodded at him to start their plan. "Hey, Bulma. You got something on your dress. Food maybe, I dunno..."

"I do?" She looked surprised. "Where is it? Get it off..."

"Go and wash it. The restroom is just in that corner." Raditz pointed at an isolated place.

"Okay, I will be right back," She nodded and shoved passed the crowd to clean herself.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he watched Abby with critical eyes. She jumped and shook her husband when they saw Bulma alone. The couple exchanged a few words before calling Maron.

"I'll be right back." She smiled at him and followed her parents in the same direction of the comfort room. Vegeta didn't waste another second. He called Dende, Raditz and Goku before following out. By now, Detective Dende had become their good friend. He always dealt with all the company cases. Vegeta had called him here tonight because he didn't trust other police officers to find the climate inside a bar suitable enough to handle this situation. They would probably get distracted and start another case like why so much booze were getting passed around etc.

They entered in a back room where the live footage of the cameras were playing from different angels. "She's still in the washroom. They are definitely waiting for her." Raditz whispered.

"How are you so sure something strange is going to happen?" Dende asked.

"Shh...just watch. I have a strong gut feeling." Vegeta smirked. He was positive because he knew that he had already triggered them and set the fire. The atmosphere was already created for the confrontation. Abby and Den weren't going to keep quiet after his earlier _confession_. They were bound to charge on Bulma and cause a scene of violence. His only concern was that they don't hurt her too much. 

"What's the plan?" The detective asked.

"We wait till things become extreme. In that way, you can arrest them. I know for a fact things will heat up. It's their second nature to hurt her."

"There has been cases like this before?"

"Yes, this family had tortured Bulma for **_eight_ **years. They are still after her. Her body is marred in scars. We couldn't find proper evidences to get them caught because they conceal them well by shutting people's mouth with bribery. But tonight they will take the bait and fall in our trap. Den is associated with many heinous activities. This has to end now."

"This is a serious case," Dende agreed. "If the girl opens her mouth about it, they will be sentenced to life long imprisonment."

"Yes, we just need them to strike once today. That will be enough evidence," Raditz told.

They became quiet when they saw Bulma getting out of the washroom and drying her hands on a wad of tissue paper. She wasn't aware of her surroundings and got startled when Den greeted her.

 _"Hello, child. I don't think we got the chance to speak tonight."_ The speakers they set there earlier picked up the sounds with clear frequency. 

_"Umm...hello."_ She had a sense of insecurity around her which was natural. These people were responsible for her traumatizing childhood.

 _"My, you have turned into quite a party girl."_ Abby sneered. 

_"Why don't we catch up a little, cousin?"_ Maron asked. 

_"I-I can't...my friends are waiting for me,"_ Bulma tried to walk past them but Maron blocked her path.

 _"I said...we need to talk,"_ The mother and daughter both shoved her towards the empty balcony where Vegeta had spoken with Maron earlier. 

"Are there speakers set there as well? I need clear evidence if you want to open the case." Dende stared at Vegeta.

"There is." Vegeta let him know.

 _"You know what Vegeta told me today? That...that you hold a special place in his heart and I-I can't ever take that place!"_ Maron screeched. _"Why? Why do you have to ruin everything again and again?"_

Raditz winced when she slapped Bulma. _"I-I don't know...anything regarding this. I-I promise!"_

 _"Lying whore!"_ Abby shoved her on the floor. _"You need to be hit again! You think we will let you live a happy life by stealing my daughter's husband? Hear me well, you are nothing but a disgusting **peasant** who doesn't deserve to be happy."_

Vegeta's fists clenched tightly. He had always known how cruel they were to her. But seeing it first hand was completely _sickening_. He couldn't imagine the countless number of times Bulma had to go through the same situation while growing up.

"They are hurting her!" Goku shook his head sadly.

"I think that's enough proof. Let's go and get them." Dende nodded. But they stopped in horror when Abby and Den yanked her by the hair and shoved her against the railing.

 _"Oh, please....Don't hurt me!"_ Bulma thrashed weakly in their hold. _"I am sorry...I can't breathe..."_

"What exactly is she sorry for? It isn't her fault that these people are so sick minded..." Raditz whispered. His eyes tearing up a bit seeing her suffer. 

All of their breathing almost stopped with further shock when Den laughed nastily before saying more disbelieving words, **_"Your first mistake was to survive the car wreck that night when we damaged the engine of your father's car to kill you all."_**

.


	12. Begining of a New Life

**_"Your first mistake was to survive the car wreck that night when we damaged the engine of your father's car to kill you all."_ **

Bulma gasped. Her body gave out strength completely hearing this. Tears brimmed at the corner of her baby blue eyes with pure anguish. Den took the opportunity of her distraction to haul her up against the rail with all his strength.

"Yes, daddy! Throw her, throw her off of the building!" Maron moved her hands drastically to make his father do the job faster. They were all getting paranoid of getting it done quietly as everyone else was busy with the party inside.

Bulma began to struggle again in fear. Her heart rate accelerated when she understood what this sick people intended to do, "No, please...what have I done wrong? Let me go..."

 **"Hold still!"** Dende shouted and barged inside the balcony with Goku, Raditz and Vegeta close by. They had instructed Broly to stay in the CCTV room and guard the footage. It was the most _vital_ thing to get these monsters behind the jail bar. No sooner had Dende stepped into the isolated place with his gun, the color of Abby, Den and Maron's face became ashy with fright. They didn't think they would get caught at all. Soon, fast as lightning, Raditz jumped forward and freed Bulma from their bruising grip. "Let her go, you sick freaks!"

Vegeta couldn't contain his anger anymore. Once he was sure that Bulma was in safe hands, he landed a long _awaited_ deadly punch straight on Den's face, "You fucking bastard!" He kept landing punches one after another, forcing the old man flat on the ground. His hand was getting faster each time with every blow. The angry man was ready to take a life long revenge on behalf of Bulma. Meanwhile, Abby was busy screaming her head off to stop him and spare her husband's life while Maron still tried desperately to reach Bulma and hurt her. However, she was no match for Raditz's towering form. The tall man hid Bulma behind his back and defended all her pathetic punch and hits, "I will kill her!"

"Hey, hey...lay _off_. You won't be able to touch her while I am here," Raditz was doing his best to not hurt this crazy woman but she had gone completely mad. Finally, Goku was able to twist both her wrists and hold her strongly in a still position.

"Vegeta, let him go! You will kill him like this," Dende bent down and shoved him off from Den's body. Vegeta's eyes were livid with rage and his body vibrated with aggression, "You piece of _shit_! How does that feel? You pathetic scum bags have hurt Bulma for so long. Did it never occur to you what you were making her go through? You all killed her parents!"

Den struggled to stand up. His nose was bleeding, lips were busted and dark bruises started to appear on both his cheeks where Vegeta hit him.

Maron cried, "Vegeta, what are you saying? Why are you doing this to us? What about out marriage-

"Shut up!" He bellowed. The whole space was filled with an eerie silence.

Dende cleared his throat while handcuffing both the husband and wife, "The three of you are under arrest for torturing a girl for the past eight years and possible homicide."

"What? No way!" Abby shrieked as Dende and Goku began to shove them outside. They were thrashing and babbling nonsense but none of them were interested to hear it anymore. "Mommy, daddy...what is going on? No! I don't want to go there," Maron broke into heavy tears.

Vegeta sighed once they were taken away. He glanced in the other direction to see Bulma sitting with Raditz on the floor. Her eyes were downwards and there was a sad frown on her face. "Take her home, Raditz. I need to go the police station."

Raditz nodded and helped her stand up. Bulma's eyes were cast down the whole time. He couldn't even imagine what was going through her poor head at the moment. Vegeta followed them to the car. He watched his parents coming towards him in a hurry, "Vegeta, is everything okay? We heard a commotion and then detective Dende was here."

"No, mother. Everything is _fucked_ _up_. I need to go to the police station now. I will call later," Vegeta took his keys out when his father touched his arm.

"Son-

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He shouted.

His father was taken aback by the sudden outburst. His hand dropped in fear and he stepped back, "What happened?"

"The girl you were forcing me to marry...her family...they are all murderers! They killed Bulma's parents!"

"What?" Both his parents gasped in shock. Vegeta didn't stand there to explain more. He got inside the car and quickly drove away.

.

Bulma fell asleep in the car from tiredness. So, Raditz and Chi Chi had to carry her all the way to her room. Though Chi Chi was tired as hell from partying hard all night, she patiently cleaned all the makeup from her face, attended to the small wounds on her wrists and slipped the party dress off from her body before covering her with a comforter.

"What a start to the new year," Raditz muttered and placed a basket beside her bed if she wakes up in the night and has the sudden urgency to throw up.

"Tell me about it..." Chi Chi sighed. "Those _sick_ people...they killed her mom and dad. Can you imagine?"

He shook his head and took the phone out. Vegeta was calling, "Yeah?"

"How is she?" He asked.

"Bulma passed out in the car. She is still sleeping now."

"Can you keep a glass of water beside her bed? She will get the full hangover effect once she wakes up. This is the first time she drank," Vegeta reminded.

"Okay, I will do that. How is everything there?"

"They will stay in the custody overnight. The trail will begin tomorrow at eleven. I have a job for you in the meantime. Gather the press and my lawyer. There is a statement which I would like to release."

"Vegeta, now? It's almost three in the morning." Raditz was puzzled.

"The media is always _greedy_ for some drama. This is important for me. So, hurry up."

"On it."

An hour later, Raditz accompanied Vegeta to his office. They walked inside the conference room and saw flashes of camera instantly. More than forty different sources were present, waiting patiently to hear what one of the most influential people of the city had to say. The reporters began their round of questions immediately after seeing him. Vegeta eyed his lawyer and then sat down on the center of the table, "Thank you everyone for coming here in such a short notice. I will keep the meeting brief as it is very late."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "As you all know, our family business has been running for almost a century now but I have come to a decision. I will be _parting_ ways from it. From tomorrow, there will be separate bases for our company. I will continue to do my job with all the hotels, clubs, restaurants that I had initially started by my own. The ones that are in partnership with my father, I will take my half and donate the money to the charity. My lawyer is finalizing the papers as we speak."

"Mr. Oujhi, this is a very sudden change. What has forced you to take this action. Is it because you don't want to marry now?" One of the reporters threw in the intrusive question.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Partly, yes. This is just one of the rules that the company makes me follow. There are several others and I don't feel the need to follow them anymore. I have immense respect for what my ancestors did but I don't want to live under their shadow anymore. I want to create my own brand and work on other projects at the same time."

"Who will take charge of the original 'Oujhi Enterprise' now that you are quitting?" A red haired girl with spectacles asked.

"That is yet to be determined." He shrugged.

"Mr. Oujhi, will it not sadden you that the rank of your business will drop after twelve years of holding the first position? Why are you letting the _Colds_ rise so easily?"

Vegeta stood up, "This rank can be earned again if I work hard and have the public's support like always. I would like to end the meeting here. Thank you all for participating."

The media went berserk after that. They kept asking questions and snapping photos as he walked out of the crowded room. Raditz and the security guard safely escorted him in his car. "Make sure everything is made official by tomorrow." 

"I will handle it. You don't worry. Go home and get some rest. You have to face the court tomorrow." Raditz waved him off. He was happy with Vegeta's new decision.

.

The next morning, after the trail was over, the guys were all celebrating."It was sooo satisfying to see them put to their places," Raditz cackled.

"Yeah, I am happy that it's all over now." Goku agreed.

The evidences have matched perfectly and the West City Police Department was able to take statements from several groups of people from EdgeVille town. They admitted of getting threats and bribes to keep their mouths close previously. They also took Bulma's statement and proof of the bruises from their torture on her skin. Later, Abby and Den were asked why they did it. Turned out 'jealousy' was once again at the root of everything. Panchy and Dr. Briefs were both humble and sweet people who were successful in life. Abby was always greedy of her sister's property and so she planned to kill them and own the inheritance but since their plan failed and Bulma became the next heir, they always treated Bulma poorly. When she turned eighteen, the blue head was to get the money but they forged the papers to own everything and bought the big farmhouse in their name.

According to the state's law, Bulma will get back the 5.5 million zennies that her parents had left behind. Her father was an emerging Scientist and had earned a decent fortune with his short lived career. As for Maron, she will face five years for imprisonment for accompanying her parents in their illegal deed. But both Abby and Den will receive death penalty for their heinous crime. 

"I can't believe they _fined_ you for hitting Den." Broly told Vegeta. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That bastard...I don't mind. Every fucking penny was worth it!" He muttered with annoyance.

"We should drink to celebrate!" Chi Chi brought out a whole stack of cold beer and passed it around. "What's wrong, Vegeta? You don't want one?"

He folded his arms and looked away, "Uh, mother got pissed at me the last time I got drunk. She wants me to quit it completely."

She laughed and handed him one anyway, "Lighten up, mama's boy. One small bottle won't hurt."

Shrugging he opened it and took a sip. He recalled the previous night going back home and searching for a good drink but there was none because his mother had removed all from his cabinet. He had to spend the night drinking apple and carrot juice.

"Vegeta! What is this?"

 _Ah, speaking of the devil queen._ How did she find the perfect time to enter? Salada stood there with hands on her waist and an angry glare.

"This is his first bottle, trust me, Mrs. Oujhi." Raditz came to his rescue.

"Okay, I guess." The mother smiled. "You did have such an eventful night yesterday and this morning. I am a bit stunned by your big decision of separating but I know you will do just fine."

Vegeta was relieved by his mother's acceptance. He respected her a lot because she was a smart woman unlike his father, "How is the _old_ man doing?"

"Ah, he is drowning in a lot of regrets. But things will turn out fine." She smiled and spoke few words with the others.

"So, Vegeta...since the business is divided now. Who are we working for exactly?" Goku scratched his hair in confusion.

"I take you, Raditz, Broly and Napa along with few other members. After everything is finalized by my lawyer, I will email the letters." Vegeta explained.

"Thank goodness we will get rid of Turles and Zarbon. Those two were always going behind our back," Raditz muttered.

Salada finished speaking with Chi Chi and turned all around, "Where is Bulma? I baked a special cake for her and brought her few designer clothes. I feel so bad for the sweet girl."

"She is still in her room. Bulma just...needed some time to herself." Vegeta told her. "I-I will go and speak to her first."

When he entered her room, Vegeta saw her sitting on the floor silently with her knees drawn to her chest. She didn't look up when he joined her by sitting down beside her, "Are you okay?"

She let out a tired sigh, "I don't know what to feel anymore. Shall I _mourn_ , Vegeta? They killed my parents purposely...I-I don't understand. How can someone bear so much hate in their heart?"

"I wish I could answer that. But I don't know, sweetheart." He tried to reach for her, to hug her and offer his gentle comfort but she shook her head.

" _Don't_ do that." Bulma whispered. She sounded awfully tired and defeated.

"Do what?"

"Be nice to me. I can't...I just can't handle another heart break..." A few tears trickled down her cheek which she brushed away, "The judge mentioned that my family left behind some money, didn't they?"

"Yes, around 5.5 million zennies plus their farmhouse is yours now."

"I want to leave....I want to move to a new city and start over. I want a new beginning. I don't want to be a part of this life anymore."

Vegeta was shocked. What was she saying? "But...what about me? I still want to be with you, Bulma." That sounded so, so wrong coming out of his mouth after he literally made her shift the house two days ago.

She was quiet for sometime before saying, "For once, I want to be _selfish_. I want to put my needs before anyone. I need it...I _owe_ this to myself. I owe myself a lot more self love and importance."

He understood where she was coming from but Vegeta's heart was thumping with pain. Was she going to set free from his grip forever? Was there nothing he could do to keep her here? Finally, he relented, "Okay, but I advice that you finish your exams at least. Then you can apply to any good university outside of West City. Until then, stay here and let me help you. I don't want anything in return. I just...I want to see you happy."

She thought about it for a while before nodding. Her exam was scheduled to take place somewhere near March. He could keep her trapped here for a month or two but after that...they might go back to being complete **_strangers_**. _Even though it killed a big part of him, Vegeta was more than willing to take **misery** as his companion if it meant **happiness** was hers..._

_._


	13. Here to Stay

Bulma was sitting in the grand Oujhi mansion with all her friends and celebrating Tarble's **_23rd_** birthday. The whole house was crowded with their relatives, friends and people from work. She felt a bit out of place because it had been a while since she attended such a gathering. Tarble was beaming with happiness in the center. He was moving around the room with his lovely girlfriend and speaking with everyone in turn. It was funny but yes, this grown up man was having his birthday cake in the shape of a big sports car.

"Bulma, dear...can you lend me a hand in the kitchen?" Vegeta's mother requested her. She nodded and quickly followed her there. They chatted about simple things while getting the dishes ready to serve. "You look stunning in this gown," Salada smiled.

"Thank you for gifting it to me." Bulma looked down at her gorgeous pink gown, rose gold heels and stone clutch. The entire outfit was sent by her. It was part of a rare and _exclusive_ collection.

"You are welcome, hon." The woman filled in the dishes and carried it to the table where the first batch of people were already seated. "I don't understand...where is that stubborn son of mine. He better not miss Tarble's special day." It was true. The whole house was filled with guests but there was no sign of Vegeta. Though she hated to admit it but Bulma did look around to get a glimpse of him.

"The two of you are not...in _contact_?" His mother asked.

"No," The blue head looked away to avoid her observing gaze. But thankfully, she didn't push the topic anymore. Bulma was silently lifting the foil from the catering boxes, busy with her own thoughts when she heard Salada's happy shout, "Vegeta! You are finally, finally here..."

Startled, Bulma turned sideways to see and sure enough, he was standing there and giving his mother a hug. Their eyes locked on each other and for some unknown reason, she just wanted to look away and avoid him but he didn't give her a chance, "Hey, Bulma. How are you?"

"I am fine. Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and stared at her for few seconds. He looked different...Vegeta had gotten a lot thinner but at the same time muscular. His hairstyle was changed and it sounded crazy...but he appeared more handsome than before.

"See you around," He gave Bulma a small nod and went to greet the other guests. It had been over a month since she last saw him. She had requested for some quiet time and he had obliged. A lot had happened in her life after that. Bulma went to EdgeVille town with Raditz to sell Abby and Den's property. She donated a good portion to the library where she used to study, then some to the small bakery of Madam Launch and the rest to an orphanage. While they were moving from place to place to finish their task, Bulma accidentally met her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha. They chatted for a while and he apologized for being rude to her before. Yamcha wanted to take her out sometime but she refused politely because she wasn't ready yet. She wanted to give herself more time. And even if her mental condition become stable and healthy again, there was only one man she wanted to see and that was _Vegeta_. But was there any point in it? She will be leaving in a month or so and there was no reason to start something that wasn't meant to be.

Suddenly, Bulma felt a little sick. Her throat was perched and there was an anxiousness in her heart. It didn't help when she saw Vegeta chatting with few model like ladies. _Had he moved on...?_ She shook her head. It was none of her business.

"Yo, Bulma...we saved you a sit." Goku pointed at an empty chair between him and Raditz. She smiled and sat down. The whole table was filled with laughter and jokes. Raditz had found a new girl and was over the moon, Goku and Chi Chi were bickering about unnecessary things as always and Broly and Cheelai were the quiet couple who where immersed in a conversation of their own. For a first time in a while, she felt lonely...Was it because her other half was across the room? The blue head completely loathed this feeling. Why was her long meditations and a month of self love coming off useless all of a sudden?

No sooner dinner was over, Bulma was ready to flee into the solitude of her home where she felt the safest. "Can you give me a ride home, Raditz?"

"Now? It's really early. Also, they haven't cut the cake yet."

"I will give you a ride." Bulma whipped her head around to see Vegeta standing there.

"Oh no...It's okay. You just got here." She shook her head to decline his offer. The blue head was certain that she would melt into a puddle if she was forced to spend some alone time with him.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Let's go." Vegeta didn't give her the chance to back out and began walking in the direction of the exit. Bulma glared at Raditz when he stuck his tongue out and laughed, "Enjoy the ride, darling!" She followed after Vegeta helplessly. It was quite a walk from the main entrance to the parking lot and Vegeta didn't waste the opportunity to talk with her, "So, how is your health now?"

"It's fine. Thank you." Bulma replied. "How is everything going for you?"

"Tough," He sighed. "I am super busy with work these days. The separation from my father's business had led to renewing everything. I moved into a new office, hired more people and joined with new partnering groups. Things are difficult at the moment. Also, the media is literally all over me. They want to story my every step. It's infuriating."

"I can see that. You lost a lot of weight." The words slipped from her mouth.

"Hmm, how are your studies going on?" He asked and opened the door of his car for her to get in.

"My syllabus is done and revised. I spent the whole of January studying to avoid other thoughts. And oh, I also applied to few universities out of the country. Few good once have accepted my application. They are waiting keenly for me to send my final results before they give me the approval letter."

Vegeta was not too enthused with this news. He wanted to be happy for her but there was a frown on his face. For the first time that night, his mask slipped. "That's... _great_." He sat there without moving for few seconds and then started the engine. The car ride was silent and Bulma was thinking about asking him something but was drawing a blank. The one month of separation had created this _gap_ between them. Finally, they reached in front of her place, "Do you want to come up for some coffee?"

"No, I am good. Thanks for the offer." He declined. "Good night, Bulma."

"Nite, Vegeta."

.

Bulma was sitting on her bed in a robe after her shower was done. She felt so conflicted and like crying. It wasn't right of her to see him tonight because old feelings were resurfacing. She wanted to be in his arms so bad, taste his sweet kisses and hear his voice. The blue head bit her lower lip with frustration. A part of her hated his mother for being so insistent to get her for attending. She was still overthinking when the door bell rang. Bulma went to see who it was. When she opened the door, _Vegeta_ was standing there. His eyes were slightly red, hair tousled and clothes messy. He looked tired and upset.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Bulma..." He mumbled and stepped inside her house, shutting the door roughly behind him.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Bulma... _baby_...you are driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you." He grunted. His hands trembled when they cupped both her cheeks, "Do you want to be with me still? Say that I am driving you crazy too."

She let out a choked sob, "You...you are."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "I can't...I tried very hard but...I can't do this anymore. All it took was to see you in that sexy dress tonight."

Before she could say another word, he was on her. His hands disentangled the tie on her bathrobe and slid the garment off of her slim shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. He turned her around and bent her over the table in one smooth motion.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" But she didn't really want him to wait, not entirely. She was conflicted. She had never seen him with such hunger in his eyes. It was like he had just returned from Hell, and the need to touch her was driving every shred of sane thinking he had left. Bulma groaned as he knelt behind her, his tongue lapping at her sweet pussy. His tongue darted into her softness, licking and stroking, loving her with care. She bit her lip to keep her moan from sailing through the house. Oh god...She tried to summon the willpower to make Vegeta stop. This was crazy. She couldn't let him...  
  
The flick of his tongue combined with his fingers rubbing along her clitoris just scrambled all rational, not to mention coherent thought. The blue head groaned, her breasts pressed to the table as she gripped the far edge and pushed her pussy back into his face. Vegeta spread her lips wide with his fingers, his tongue battering at her joy nub, licking up the first gathering of her fluids.  
  
"Mmm. I've missed this pussy," he growled between licks, his fingers stroking and caressing in a way that had her little nub stiff and ready.  
  
Bulma threw her head to the side, flicking her still wet hair out of her eyes. Biting her lip, she let out a little sigh of rapture. Vegeta was leaving absolutely everything on the table; his entire focus was devoted right now to giving the young woman pleasure, and it showed. His tongue slid along her inner contours like a tiny, unquenchable flame, awakening sensations with a fire of need she didn't know she possessed. God, at this rate he'd send her over the edge. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the tabletop. She lifted her head, eyes drifting shut as her cunt began to squeeze the two fingers he was now fucking her with. While finger-fucking her beautiful sex, he now lapped more greedily at her trickling pussy, loving her with his tongue as if the precious fluids were the only thing that could keep him alive.  
  
"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me right now," he demanded. Bulma put her left hand over her right breast, fondling herself as the orgasm loomed like a crushing wave. Her pussy began to tighten around his fingers in a series of maddening, desperate spasms.  
  
"Vegeta!" She moaned a plaintive cry, slamming her cunt back into his face as he drank of her sweetness, vacuuming up every drop. When the climax finally ended, along with the fog in Bulma's head, she realized where she was again - naked with her torso sprawled across the kitchen table, ass up in the air.  
  
Vegeta stood up now, his cock stiff and long. So hard for her.  
  
She moved to stand up. "Vegeta... We shouldn't be doing-"  
  
"Lean over, love. Give me this sweet pussy." The need in his voice undid her. She leaned down over the table again and closed her eyes, waiting for that sensation of fullness. It came, his cock spreading her lips and thrusting in deep. He started a rhythm, his balls slapping against the backs of her thighs as he fucked her. He gathered her wrists behind her back, pinning them there, watching his cock slide in and out of his girl with long, deep, strokes.  
  
"Uhhh! Fuck me back, you little tease. Do what I say to you."  
  
"Ah, yes," she murmured. She pushed her cunt back to meet his next fuck. The fullness felt delicious at first...then mesmerizing. She felt the slickness of her cunt coating his cock, his pre-cum adding to the lubrication as they fucked. The tiny girl sighed, her cheek pressed to the table as that cock slammed into her again and again. Bulma didn't know how she knew it, but she knew that Vegeta needed this. He needed this like the last drop of water to the thirstiest man in a desert. He needed this with a soul-searing desire that nothing else could hope to satisfy.  
  
"UHH! Fuck, this pussy is mine. _You are mine_. Now clench your little fuck-hole around my cock! UHH!"

His dirty talk was turning her on like never before. She moaned as his hand fled from her pinned wrists, gripping the back of her neck instead, pressing her down against the table as they fucked. The bluenette kept her hands behind her back, feeling the table jostle which each hard slam of this muscular man's cock. As Bulma felt his cock lance deeply into her core, she writhed with building ecstasy...a second wave that would make the first climax look puny by comparison. The sensations of his shaft along her insides were beyond what words could impart. He fucked her like a crazed beast, spearing forward with brutal grunts, violently fucking her to the hilt, going balls-deep each time he penetrated her slick, wet pussy.  
  
And the girl loved it all - the way he dominated her, the way he seemed to need her like the very air he breathed. There was no faking that. There was just raw emotion, unvarnished. It was one of the things that she loved about Vegeta. Maybe that was why his brutal words didn't bother her as much as they would have bothered someone else.  
  
Right now there was nothing she could do but lie there on the table, bent over. Bulma groaned as he pulled out all the way, his cock glistening with their combined fluids. Then, to her crushing disappointment, he stilled.  
  
"What do you say, Bulma? Will you beg for it?"  
  
"Please put it back inside me. Please," she whimpered. Now he toyed with her, sliding the head of his prick along her ass crack as his fingers plied her clit. How could he be so evil? She thrust her bottom toward him with a desperate moan. He slapped her right ass cheek hard and told her to be still. The girl obeyed. Finally, gratefully, she felt that cock-head settle against her opening, spreading her lips. Suddenly he was plunging his phallus deep into her snatch with a bone-jarring stroke that made her cervix feel his power.  
  
"Ohhh yes, Vegeta. Take me!" Bulma cooed, passionate, yielding to the fantasy of dominant and submissive.  
  
"I'll fuck this pussy because it's mine. Do you understand?" He leaned over, nipping at her shoulder playfully. She groaned as his cock filled her like nothing had ever filled her before, and then she felt his straining shaft about to explode within her.

"Yes..." She panted weakly.

With a guttural cry, Vegeta slapped her ass cheeks, simultaneously thrusting forward even more violently than before. Then it happened. She felt like a geyser had erupted in her wet folds. So much cum shot into her well-fucked pussy that every time she thought it was over, he kept groaning and more cum poured into her cunt, straining to reach her womb.  
  
"Fuck! Take it all, baby. Take my cum," he groaned, his dominant side staying firmly in control. He slipped a hand underneath her torso, squeezing her breasts gently as the final twitches of his manhood emptied their creamy jism deep inside her womanhood. Bulma felt his slowly softening cock still hugged tightly in her sheath. God, it felt so good. She never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Are you okay?" He was panting, leaning over the table, whispering in her ear. "Sorry I was too rough...I couldn't control my need. It's been a while."  
  
Bulma gave a sated sigh of pure bliss. "No, it's okay. It felt so good," she admitted.  
  
Vegeta slowly withdrew from her. She could feel his stickiness running down her inner thighs. So much cum. But she didn't care. She wanted to take advantage of the moment, of this intimacy between them. She knelt, grasping the base of his cock with one hand. Her mouth smothered the head of his penis, slurping loudly as she cleaned their fluids from his shaft. She wanted to taste him even once...before they get separated forever...

He sighed. His hands caressed her hair, pulling the tendrils back to keep them free of her face. As she bobbed up and down his cock, the man's groans gave her a thrill of joy. He could please her, sure, but Bulma could please him just the same. She would show him the proof of that...  
  
Soon, her 'proof' was a little too convincing though. She massaged his balls with one hand. Her other hand caressed his ass. Her tongue slid up and down his heavily-scented shaft, loving that curious mixture of male and feminine fluids. But now Vegeta's cock had stiffened up again. The girl had never seen a harder slab of flesh. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Look what you do to me, baby. Now you're getting fucked again."  
  
"Vegeta! Wait!"  
  
He picked her up and slammed her face-up onto the kitchen table. Yanking her butt to the table's edge with a grip on both her ankles, the muscular man held her legs and pounded her cunt just like that, a merciless assault of hard fucks that achieved maximum penetration given his height and the height of the table.  
  
"Oh my god. Not so hard...please...," she squealed.  
  
"Kiss me, love. Kiss me as we fuck." He released her ankles, leaping onto the table as he sank balls-deep into her wetness once more. His naked body covered hers like a blanket as he drilled her deep, his cock as tireless as the bulging muscles of his biceps.  
  
She moaned into his mouth as their tongues wrestled. Oh god... With savage thrusts Vegeta was fucking her in a way she'd never been fucked before. Then it happened - she felt herself about to pass the point of no return. Her pussy was too busy clenching ruthlessly around his cock, milking him toward a new release even as she felt her brain burst with the onslaught of pleasure. A mind-blasting orgasm had her screaming Vegeta's name.  
  
"Vegetal!! Oh god! OOH!!"  
  
"AHHH!! Fuck," he groaned. With a series of powerful spurts, his cock filled her with a second load of jism. Although it wasn't nearly as forceful as his first orgasm, the fresh burst of heat in her loins had her shuddering with pleasure. Finally, sighing on top of her, he stilled, relishing the squeeze of her cunt around his manhood for one more minute. At last, he did pull out of her. Swollen lips framed her glistening sex. Vegeta eyed it with affection.  
  
"Uhhh..." was all that escaped the blue head's lips. Exhausted, feeling an ache between her legs, the little girl went limp on the table. Before she could even catch her breath, Vegeta had already swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He swept the blanket and sheets back one-handed. After he gingerly laid her down, though, he didn't bother to cover her. He just slid in beside her.

They continued to go like this throughout the night. Bulma fell asleep several times and woke up with the feel of his large hands on her body. She gave in each time, knowing how much he needed her. By the first light of the morning, her limbs were completely tired and aching. Her body was glistening with their combined sweat and sex fluid. She held his head close to her chest desperately as he thrust inside her constantly but with a slow pace. "Tell me who you belong to..." He murmured on her neck, trailing soft kisses and bites on her skin.

"You only..." She whispered.

"Whose man am I? Tell me!" He asked, his big fingers drawing lazy circles on her sensitive flesh. Her clit throbbed from all the attention. Bulma arched upwards as the unbelievable pleasure took her breath away. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned out, "... ** _mine_**."

She held him close until he finished inside her. His heavy body then slumped over her. They panted quietly to catch their breaths. Suddenly, she felt his body shaking. Alarmed, she called out, "Vegeta?" When he didn't respond, she shook him and then finally lifted his face. His eyes were red and there was wetness in the corner, "What's wrong?"

"Did you say all that just to _appease_ me...?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I don't understand..."

"You are mine, Bulma..." Vegeta repeated. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, his arms tightened around her like a band of steel, "Don't... _leave_ _me_."

"Hey, it's okay..." Bulma's own eyes teared up. She never thought she would become the reason for him to break down one day. How cruel was it of her to hurt this lovely man?

"I-I love you..." He whimpered. " _Stay with me_...Don't go."

"Oh, Vegeta...I love you too. Please, don't cry." Bulma held him close. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soft words while they both drowned in their own misery. "I am not going anywhere, Vegeta. After a night like that...I don't have the strength to part from you."

They took their time after that. Speaking in hushed voices and consoling each other. Bulma pressed small kisses on every corner of his face until he was back to his old, arrogant self again.

"We smell like shit. Will you join me in the shower?" Vegeta stood up and extended his hand at her. He was back to his own tough self again. There was a hint of embarrassment in those charcoal eyes for breaking down earlier like that.

"Yeah." Bulma took it and followed after him. Bulma knew she was breaking certain rules and entering the danger zone once more but as long as Vegeta was by her side, things will slowly get better and better...

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is officially the end! But I do plan to write 2/3 bonus chapters in the future. So stay tuned! And I want to thank all the lovely people who gave my story a try...I really appreciate the comments and concerns. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> xoxo


	14. Bonus Chapter (1) Happy Valentine's day!

Bulma stared at herself in the mirror. Blushing a bright scarlet, she posed with a sexy pout and cupped her breasts. The blue haired temptress was wearing a lacy, frilly, red baby doll night-wear to seduce her man. She let out a nervous giggle, hoping and _praying_ dearly that Vegeta will find her _appealing_. Her eyes moved to the big basket on her bedside stand. It was filled with all the presents which he had sent early in the morning. There were three bouquets of roses in red, baby pink and white, a heart shaped chocolate box, a box of six glazed donuts and a giant teddy bear. He had also sent her a cute card with his name on it. The hand written message was so sweet. He wrote about how precious and important she was to him. Bulma was so overwhelmed with happiness after receiving everything. She had never celebrated Valentine’s Day before so it was very special for her. _It was a great experience to feel loved and wanted._

Her eyes skimmed over herself and she felt a certain part of her buzzing with arousal. It had been a little over a week since they started dating and though they still lived in separate homes, Vegeta had spent most nights at her place. The two of them were busy so none of them spoke about shifting places yet. It didn't bother her so much as long as she got to spend quality time with him. And she had realized that each and every day spent by this wonderful man’s side was indeed _perfect_. Vegeta was such a caring and loving boyfriend. His thoughtfulness for her well being always made her feel lucky.

Slipping on a loose maxi dress over her scandalous outfit, the blue head brushed her hair, put on a touch of soft makeup and went to set the table for dinner. It was seven in the evening already which meant Vegeta will arrive any moment now. One by one, she carried all the dishes to the table which she had cooked all by herself. It contained garlic and butter- chicken steaks, eggplant lasagna and a delicious salad. For dessert, Bulma had made his favorite dark chocolate cake and of course…' _readied'_ herself for a naughty time in bed.

She put the bunch of roses in a glass vase and arranged it in the center of the table. Candles were lit and put in a scattered manner to give it a romantic vibe. The blue head was still putting on finishing touches when the doorbell rang. Smiling, she went to get it in a rush. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door and watched her handsome man standing on the door step with a small smile.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Vegeta!” She greeted him with a big hug, “I got all your presents. Thank you so, so, so much for sending it for me.”

He chuckled and hugged her back, “Hmm, you are welcome, love. Gosh…it smells so good in here.”

Lifting her head with a bright smile, Bulma pressed a sound kiss on his cheek, “I cooked dinner for you. Come with me.” She tugged his right hand to get them both further inside the house.

“Wow…” His dark eyes widened with surprise seeing all the arrangements, “You didn’t have to do all this. We could have just eaten outside.”

She shook her head, “I figured we eat out a lot and besides…I wanted to do this for you. Why don’t you go and wash up? We will eat then.”

He smiled at her affectionately and leaned down to steal a quick kiss, “Sure.”

Over dinner, Bulma couldn’t help herself but talk continuously. She giggled and told him about what Chi Chi said earlier that evening, “Poor her, she was so upset. Apparently, Goku bought a heart shaped pizza for her. She was so happy and went to get plates but by the time she returned, it was half finished.”

“That idiot…” Vegeta smirked and shook his head, taking more serving of the delicious lasagna on his plate. "I can't believe how he is still taken."

“Chi got a tad jealous.” Bulma laughed. “She couldn’t believe that you got me so many cute things.”

“Makes you happy that you have the best boyfriend, right?” He asked her smugly.

“Well, yeah…” She nodded. “Also, makes me the lucky one because you are not the only _guy_ who sent me present today.”

“What?” Vegeta stopped mid bite and gazed at her with confusion, “Care to elaborate?”

They had promised to each other that there will be no secrets in their relationship. So, Bulma wanted to come clean. She took a quick sip of the cold lemonade to ease her nerves before speaking again, “Yamcha sent me a present today. I have no idea how he got this address.”

Vegeta dropped the spoon gently and sat straight. His eyes closed for few seconds to tame the rising anger, “Bulma…tell me that you have thrown the entire package in the _trash_ can.”

She shook her head and swallowed, “I have done something even better. I wrote him a note where I explained that I am seeing someone else right now and can’t accept his gift. Then I mailed it back to the same address.”

“That’s my girl.” He grinned proudly. “Though you should have mentioned the fact that he will never get another chance because I don’t plan to _ever_ let you go.”

Vegeta’s eyes darkened and he reached for her hand which was fiddling nervously with the table cloth, “What we have now…goes a long, _long_ way.”

“Yes,” She whispered because she felt the exact same way about him. After everything they have been through, Bulma couldn't digest the idea of Vegeta seeing someone else. It was a good thing that their feelings were mutual. They resumed eating after that and Vegeta showered her with numerous compliments on how delicious the food was. Once Bulma’s head to toe were blushing with his intense flattery did he stop and let her up.

“Oh, I have made a cake for you, Vegeta!” She called from the kitchen and placed it on the counter. “Come here. Let’s cut it together and celebrate!”

Bulma let out a happy sigh when she felt him on her backside. He pressed deliciously against her. One of his warm hands rested on her slim waist while the other joined with hers over the knife, “ _To_ _us_.” He breathed on her ear.

“ _To us_.” The blue head whispered. Once the cake was cut, she gave him a slice on a plate and watched while he tasted it. “How is it?”

“Tasty as always,” Vegeta nodded. He was sitting on a single stool by the kitchen island. Pulling her by the hand, he practically made her sit on his lap and fed her a small portion. She tasted it and let out a soft moan. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and soon the cake was forgotten as their lips melted together in a passion filled kiss. Vegeta placed the plate on the counter and gripped her hair with both his hands, crushing her to his chest. Their lips moved in a frenzied pace and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her unique sweetness.

“Fuck…” By the time they broke the kiss, he was hard as rock. The passion glazed eyes of Bulma didn’t help a bit. The blue beauty let out a surprised squeal when he lifted her in his arms and went to the bedroom to ravish her body with immense love.

Once inside, Vegeta tried to take off her loose fitting dress but she stopped him and panted, “Wait.” Bulma pushed him gently on the bed and stood at the foot of it. Her fingers trembled when she pulled down the zipper and slowly lowered the cloth to show what was underneath it.

Vegeta’s eyes widened and for few seconds, he was completely speechless by the alluring vision, “Holy... _hell_ …Bulma.”

She let out a small laugh, “You…you like your second sweet _treat_?”

“I love it, baby,” He let out a pained groaned, as if not touching her yet was killing him. “Come here, love. Let me just _devour_ you.”

Blushing heavily, she crawled towards him with a sexy sway of her hips. The front dipped low to give him an eyeful of her luscious breasts. Vegeta growled out and pulled her hastily in his strong arms. His lips met hers once more while his callous hands explored the softness of her sexy curves. Bulma let out soft moans while unbuttoning his shirt. Her hormones were surging to feel his warm, tan skin. Her senses became dizzy with the smell of his expensive cologne. Vegeta tackled her down on the bed and ripped apart her panties with his raw strength, making her wetter in the process.

He gently pried her pussy lips apart with his thumbs, and leaned over to run his tongue over the slick valley as he breathed in the heavenly scent of her. She squirmed beneath him as his tongue lapped at her, and his hands cupped her thighs, holding them firmly apart as his tongue delved in her damp folds. “Yes, let me taste your sweet nectar.” He grunted with appreciation.

The blue head could hardly bear it, her body so long tormented by the thought of him the entire day lost control easily, and she shattered under the playful strokes and swirls of his tongue as he teased her pulsing pink nub. Her whole body arched against him, her bottom lifting off the bed, her breath coming in pants as she came in his mouth. Juices trickled down her thighs which he lapped up with gusto.

“So responsive to my touch…such a _wanton_ little thing.” Vegeta teased and gave her bottom a rough spank. She was given no time to recover before his thick finger plunged inside of her, stretching her around the invading digit as it swirled in her moist depths. She felt herself opening to him, her body thrust down on his hand as he caressed her deep inside. Soon Bulma’s head was thrown back as his mouth sucked on her nub, and the world went spinning out of control, “Oh, Vegeta…that feels so good. Yes...touch me.”

He gave her no time to come back down to earth as he shifted over her, one hand positioning his huge shaft at her dewy entrance as he lowered himself on one forearm. She didn't even know when he took his pants off. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders as he nudged her tight pussy, coating the tip of his shaft with her juices.

He murmured something against the pink shell of her ear as he pushed against her body's natural resistance, seeking entry to the exquisite tightness of her slick pussy. She moaned as her flesh began to stretch over the head of him, arching from the discomfort and soreness as he relentlessly forced himself into her. Vegeta flung the red lace out of her body and eyed greedily at her hard nipples.

His breathing was ragged as he held himself still on top of her, giving her time to adjust to the size of him before sliding a fraction deeper inside of her. She swallowed hard as he rained gentle kisses down her neck as she clung to him bravely, holding herself open to his invading shaft.

Bulma screamed in pleasure as he thrust into her, forcing his shaft up further inside of her, and tears trickled down her cheek. She moaned against his mouth as his lips captured hers in a forceful kiss, cutting off her scream as he thrust again, sliding deeper, “Yes, love…take me. Take me deep inside your moist cunt.”

His breathing was harsh as he rested his forehead against hers, fighting to control his body's urges. He wanted to slam into her, to make her cry out as his body plundered hers with fierce strokes until he spilt inside of her, splashing his seed deep into her womb. She squirmed on him as she tried to adjust to the sheer size of him filling her, dragging a groan from him. She began to gasp as with powerful jerks he began to work the full length of him inside of her.

A shuddery breath escaped her as he forced her sore walls to yield to his possession as he finally slid to the hilt inside of her. Bulma moaned as he withdrew from her so that only the tip of him was sheathed in her trembling pussy, before driving back into her, stretching her around him as he slid up deep inside of her.

"Please," she begged as he eased out of her slightly before thrusting back in, and she arched against him, feeling the force of his thrust as her nails raked down his arms, drawing blood.

Bulma clenched around him, and he groaned as he began to move inside of her with a fierceness that stunned her. “Vegeta…yes... ** _harder_**...”

His piercing eyes captured her blue ones as he began to thrust deeply inside of her, watching every expression flicker over her expressive face. She was pinned beneath him as he increased the force of his thrusts, driving into her slickness, feeling her stretch around him with every stroke. Soon she was writhing beneath him, her delightful breasts flushed with her exertions as he pounded into her, her legs wrapped around him, drawing him in, her fingers clenched on his lean buttocks, “Yes, yes, yes….take me.”

He rammed into her, impaling her, and she exploded around him, her tight sheath rippling with sensation as pulses of pleasure washed over her. Her body arched and tightened beneath him as he rode her with hard sharp thrusts, driving her pleasure on and on.

Bulma cried out as his strokes increased, plundering her tight sheath, fiercely wedging his body firmly in hers as he drove himself towards his peak, unable to control himself as the exquisite tightness of her closed around him, sucking him in, milking his cock. She lay beneath him, her small fingers clutching him as he pounded deeply inside of her, feeling the soreness of his fierce invasion even as her body welcomed all of him, her hips rising to meet each burning thrust.

The blue haired temptress moaned as he bunched up inside of her, swelling thickly before his warmth spurted into her as he took her with fierce thrusts, his head tipped back, and the cords in his neck straining as he emptied himself deep inside of her.

Vegeta rolled onto his back, taking her with him so that she lay sprawled across his chest. Gentle fingers caught her chin as he lifted her face to his and kissed her. She parted her lips beneath his as his tongue delved into her moist depths, and her tongue tangled with his playful one, the darting stabs sending butterflies deep in her belly as she knew soon another part of him would mimic that action as he hardened again inside of her.

After another _vigorous_ round and another round of _soft_ , sweet, love making, Vegeta and Bulma were laying in each other’s arms with sated expressions. He caressed her with soft touches while she drew patterns on his chest. Bulma let out a tired yawn and burrowed deeper in his embrace. Her eyes grew droopy after their sex marathon. Keeping up with this hunky man's sex drive was such a chore.

“Is my naughty seductress falling asleep on me?” Vegeta whispered in her ear and placed a soothing kiss on her neck, over a bright red, _love_ bite.

“Hmm?” She blinked.

The muscular man let out a soft sigh, “I wanted to ask...do you ever…think of _marrying_? Please be honest.”

She frowned and plopped her head in an arm to face him, “Why, Vegeta?”

“I need to know.” He shrugged.

“Well…yes, I do. But being established first and making a name for myself is more important to me.” She whispered. “Why are you asking this now? I-I thought the marriage policy was over for your business.”

“It is for now but the policy is still there in the long run.” He replied. "I want to have _children_. There needs to be a heir who will takeover my business." Vegeta’s eyes roamed over her face, judging her expressions keenly. He cupped her cheek with gentleness. His eyes soft, “Can you ever imagine yourself as my _wife_ , love?”

“Vegeta…” She gasped and looked down. Her cheeks became red under his scrutiny, “I-I can… _but_ …”

“It doesn’t have to happen now or the next year. I am not ready yet myself,” Vegeta kissed her cheek. “But I do want to marry in three or four years time and I want _you_ to be my wife.”

“Aren’t you thinking way ahead? The future is uncertain. I know it well." Her blue eyes shimmered with worry from previous, sour experiences.

“When I look at you, Bulma…I know it for sure that you are the only woman I will ever need for the rest of my life,” He told her truthfully.

She smiled, “I feel the same way about you.”

“Good.” Vegeta shifted around a bit and then presented her with a ring. Her mouth was agape. “Calm down, little one. This is a _promise_ ring. This is my commitment to you to be always there as a loyal and caring partner.”

Bulma’s eyes blurred with tears seeing the round ring with a heart knot in the middle, “Oh, Vegeta...”

“Will you let me slip it on your finger now, baby?” He asked.

"I can't think straight when you look at me like that...and call me _baby_." She admitted with shyness. He smiled. “Yes,” Her fingers trembled when he slid the cold metal on her. Tears flowed steadily now. It was very beautiful.

“I want scrawny boys to stay away from you and know that you are already taken by a man who isn’t afraid to commit and love you.” Vegeta placed several kisses on her cheek with seriousness.

“Hmm…” She sighed. “I love you too, Vegeta. Having you here with me like this...is like an answered prayer. Don't _ever_ leave me."

" _Never_." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her lush lips.

.


	15. Bonus Chapter (2) The Little Light Inside

Bulma’s right hand quivered unusually while she pressed the phone to her ear tightly and waited for Vegeta to pick the call. Pressing a damp cloth on her sweaty forehead, the miserable girl let out a pained moan. Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks steadily when the call remained _unanswered_ for the **_fifth_ **time. Sighing with defeat, she got up from the floor of the restroom and washed her hands and face with cold water. Her bloodshot eyes stared at the **_positive_ **sign on the pregnancy kit which sat on the counter and her poor heart started racing again rapidly. “This _can’t_ be happening right now…” Bulma shook her head with disbelief. Her clothes were sweaty with dread and shoulder length hair put messily in a bun atop her head.

For the past two years, the blue head had worked very hard. She had taken extra courses each semester to shorten her whole four years program. She was half way through her last semester before graduation. How was she going to do her classes if she kept getting _sick_ every morning like this? Thinking about it made her dizzy with nausea. Bulma lay on her bed instantly and pressed her warm cheek against the coldness of the bed covers. Luckily, the phone started to ring then.

“Hey, love. Is everything okay?” Vegeta asked. “I just got off a meeting and saw your missed calls.”

“Vegeta…” She croaked out. “Vegeta…everything is _not_ okay.”

“What’s wrong?” She could hear his concern from the other side. “Why are you crying, Bulma? Are you sick or did something happen?” His voice was filled with urgency.

She sucked in a deep breath, “You would want to sit down for this...I-I was feeling sick for a couple of days…and…I just took a test because I missed my period. I-I am pregnant, Vegeta.”

There was utter silence from the other side. Bulma heard the shifting of papers and then a low curse, “That’s a big _surprise_. But are you okay now?”

“No…” She whimpered. “I feel so stressed. My mid term break ends in a week and then there’s _three_ months of classes remaining with tests, assignments and presentations. How will I manage?”

“Bulma…” He sighed. “Don’t worry about those now.”

“When will you be back? It has been two weeks already.” Bulma felt herself tearing up. She missed him so, so much and needed his presence now more than ever.

“My work is almost over. I will catch the earliest flight tomorrow morning and come see you.” He promised. “In the meantime, try not to stress so much. Drink lots of water and sleep. Do you want me to send someone at your place?”

Bulma rubbed at her tears and nodded, “Yes…”

“Shit, Raditz and Kakkarot both are here in South City with me.” Vegeta realized with dread. “I’ll call my mother and ask if she is free to stop by and check on you.”

“Okay.”

“Take rest now, love. I will see you tomorrow.” He hung up.

Bulma melted against the cool sheets and rubbed circles on her tummy. It was surreal to think that a new _life_ was growing inside her. _She was going to be a **mother** soon._ It was downright _shameful_ how a big part of her was unhappy and hesitant because of the poor timing. The blue head blamed herself above all. She must have missed her pill and the cycle was broken for this to happen. No, it was Vegeta's fault too for pouncing at her all the time! Tossing and turning relentlessly, she thought about everything for a long time. How were they going to look after the baby when their schedule was this busy always? Suddenly, she felt guilty. No child deserved to feel _abandoned_ because of his/her workaholic parents. Maybe she will take a gap year before starting her masters after all…

Her messy thoughts came to a halt when she heard the doorbell chirping. Gathering as much strength as she could muster, Bulma stood up and went to see who it was.

“Bulma, dear!” Salada exclaimed. She looked every bit bright, fresh and energetic, “I just heard the news. Congratulations to the both of you, new mum and dad!” She kissed Bulma’s cheeks and hugged her close.

“Thank you…I-I am failing to appear enthused.” The blue head sighed in the woman’s embrace. “The future sounds so scary at the moment.” Moisture gathered quickly at the corner of her eyes.

“No, no.” The woman pulled back and smiled. She rubbed away her tears with gentleness, “Don’t be upset. I’m pretty sure the two of you will work things out just fine.” Bulma nodded and sobbed quietly.

“Come, now. After Vegeta called me and gave the news, I made some soup for you.” Salada moved around the kitchen and grabbed the utensils while Bulma sat behind the counter with a sad frown. The elder woman gave her some quick, useful tips which put her nerves at ease somewhat.

Later, they headed to her room and Vegeta’s mother brushed and braided her shoulder length hair neatly, “Make sure you get plenty rest without unnecessary stress, okay?”

“Yes.”

“It’s late. Lie down and sleep now, dear.” Salada pulled the covers over Bulma's body and sat beside her till the troubled beauty finally gave away to fatigue and fell asleep.

 _‘Oh, I can’t wait to be a grandma. The new born will be such a cutie!’_ She thought to herself with a big smile.

.

Bulma let out a soft moan in her sleep when she felt Vegeta’s warm touch on her waist. He placed bold kisses all over her bare neck and shoulder, “Good morning.”

“Vegeta…” She blinked open her tired eyes. Just two hours ago she had to sprint to the washroom to throw up. It felt like all her energy had been sapped away from her body. The moment Bulma’s eyes connected with his, she let out a yelp and flung her arms around his neck, “You are here…” She was feeling extra emotional that particular morning.

“Yes, what has gotten into you, Bulma? Everything is fine. You are worrying without any reason.” Vegeta held her close to his chest and shushed her.

“If you leave for a business trip again…I will _slaughter_ you!” She punched his arm with anger.

His eyes widened with her threat, “Relax, I am right here.”

“I mean it.” She sobbed. “I will hurt you if you leave again like this.”

Vegeta stared at her ashen face and kissed her lips gently, “My sweet Bulma isn’t sweet anymore.”

“What are we going to do, Vegeta?” Her eyes lacked the usual vibrancy. They held so much fear that a deep part in his chest _ached_ for her. “I-I hate the idea of _dropping_ out again.”

He rearranged their position till she was laying half on top of him with her head nestled on his strong chest. Vegeta’s warm fingers weaved through her silky strands, “Why will you have to drop? We will see a doctor tomorrow and when they prescribe a healthy diet, you will feel better again.”

He gave her a light squeeze, “You can do this, love. You will finish this last bit and then admit for your masters as well.”

“But…I-I won’t be able to do the classes.” She told him sadly.

“That’s okay. We will talk with the university administration and get all the online courses at first. In that way, you can stay home and finish them.”

Bulma felt a lot better hearing that, “Okay.”

They remained silent for a while and enjoyed each other’s presence. “How do you feel about being a father?”

“I have always wanted to have children. Maybe not at this specific time but the thought was always there.” Vegeta said. “It makes me happy and anxious. Let’s hope that none of us _fuck_ up badly at this.”

“Hmm.” Bulma nodded with a small smile. She looked at him and blushed, “Vegeta…I-I don’t want our baby to come into the world like this. Why don’t we have a small ceremony and get _married_?”

His mouth opened and then closed at her idea. He felt slightly woozy hearing her words, “Really?”

“Yes…” Bulma bit her lower lip. “If you are up to it.”

He smirked, “I am down if you are down, Bulma.” Then his face became serious again, “Tell me first that you are not doing it just the sake of the baby inside you.”

“No.” She stuck her tongue out. “I have been wearing the same ring for quite a while now. I think I need an _upgrade_.”

Vegeta chuckled and peppered her face with several loving kisses. “You are amazing, Mrs. Oujhi. You know that?”

“Aha…” She nodded with a wide grin.

“God, I love you… _so fucking much_.” He growled and leaned down to tackle her with a big hug, his face disappearing in the warm cushions of her chest. Bulma wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Due to her pregnancy, her hormones were all over the place. The poor girl found herself becoming emotional once again. 

“I love you too, Vegeta… _beyond_ words can ever express.”

.


	16. Bonus Chapter (3) Little Angels

Humming softly by herself, Bulma applied lotion on her smooth arms and legs after a much needed shower. She changed into a silk tank top and shorts before padding across the room. The _new_ mother opened the door of the next bedroom which was painted half blue and half _pink_. Cartoon posters, balloons and toys decorated each corner of the place. Amidst all, two identical cots were placed where her _twin_ babies were napping. Bulma leaned forward to check on little Trunks and Bulla. Both of them were four months old now. Her heart melted seeing their perfect, angelic faces. Trunks was the _elder_ sibling by two minutes. He had a cute tuff of lavender hair, blue eyes and tan cheeks. The little boy had inherited both of his parent’s genes but his facial features resembled his grumpy father more. On the other hand, little Bulla was the splitting image of her mother with the same hair, same eyes and pale skin color.

Trunks stirred a little in his sleep and let out a soft coo. Leaning forward, Bulma brushed his face to sooth him down. The mother’s eyes became a little teary seeing how adorable they were. Biting back a happy sob, she stood there and watched them for a while. She still recalled the day when they had gone to the hospital for their first checkup and the doctor informed that they were not having one but _two_ babies! Bulma had wanted to _faint_ at that very spot. But throughout her pregnancy, Vegeta had been extremely supportive. And even now…Both of them have paired up a routine because looking after two children at the same time was more than difficult. So, Bulma went to her classes three days a week and stayed home to look after the babies and study the rest of the days. On the other hand, her husband worked from home when she went to her classes. Bulma was taking it slow with her studies. She was more than willing to finish her master’s program in a little over a year’s time. It was amazing how her priorities had shifted instantly. She was enjoying motherhood even though it was tiring most of the times. Besides that, Nina was always there to help out. Also, her in laws showed up often because the new grandparents couldn’t just stay away from Trunks and Bulla’s cuteness. Vegeta’s mother visited regularly with new clothing items she had either shopped or made for them. By this time, Trunks and Bulla had an entire closet filled with baby dresses, socks, hats, woolly shoes, bibs and blankets. On few occasions, Chi Chi came over with her own two year old son- Gohan for play dates. But mostly, Raditz insisted to babysit with every chance he got. He was the godfather of the kids and adored them too much.

Bulma heard the soft sound of the door opening from behind. Turning back, she saw her husband standing there with a frown. He just got home from work and showered before looking for her, “Why are you still up?”

“I was just checking on them.” She smiled and pulled his hand, making him stand beside her and watch. “Oh, Vegeta…they are so _beautiful_.”

“Yes, they are. We did a good job,” He agreed with a proud smirk. His arms went around her, holding her firmly against his strong chest. “I can’t wait to watch them grow up into wonderful human beings.”

“Me too.” She sighed. “Both of them are going to be such heartbreakers.”

Vegeta scoffed. “I will teach my son to be a gentleman and Bulla will not date until she is _21_.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. She burst into soft giggles, “Yeah, right! We will see when the time comes…how old was _I_ again when you _sneaked_ into my heart?”

“That’s…different.” Vegeta’s ears became slightly pink. He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, “You were a sweet, little, naïve girl who needed a man like me to rescue you from the demons and help you discover yourself.”

“Let’s go and sleep now while we still can…the _munchkins_ will be up bawling soon.” He gently pried her out of the _best view_ in this world. Slowly, they retired to their soft bed. They held each other close, savoring the rare moment of peace while they still can…

.


End file.
